


what i like about you

by cammm



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, And he makes eyes at the pretty blonde boy, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Evak - Freeform, Even works at a bookstore, Gay, Gay Love, HIV/AIDS talk, He’s a dick though, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, Isak has a boyfriend, Love, Love Declarations, M/M, Slow Burn, Verbal Abuse, another universe, getting tested, tags will change, then things go wrong, they have hella crushes on each other at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 44,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Insane infatuations turns into a short lived mutual distaste. Until that mutual distaste quickly shifts into something more.(Gifted to Ericka1991 for always ALWAYS leaving loving and encouraging comments on my works. Such a motivator and makes me so lucky to have their comments and overall support. Thank you so much!)





	1. even - lørdag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ericka1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericka1991/gifts).



> Woohoo for new stories!!  
> Just wanna say thank you so much for reading<3
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below(:
> 
> HAPPY READING!

LØRDAG:

 

_ Sitting together in a quiet building, Even smiles as he looks into deep green eyes. The emerald shade had become Even’s favorite color. And with those glimmering eyes, he is unable to stop from reaching out and touching the barely stubbled chin.  _

_ “Why are you so afraid?” Even’s ears filled with a soft and gravelly voice.  _

I don’t want to fuck this up _ , Even thinks to himself, but doesn’t say anything.  _

_ Instead, he just shakes his head, leaning in to meet thin, delicate lips.  _

_ The lips are responsive, giving Even everything he’s ever hoped for with the golden haired boy.  _

 

But it all falls away when the bell above the shop door jingles, pulling Even out of his fantasy world that doesn’t exist. He’s back in the real world. 

_ Fucking daydreams.  _

He hasn’t even spoken a single word to the boy who haunts him, yet here he is, daydreaming about kissing him. 

Even just can’t help himself. 

When there’s a curly blond beauty sitting across the room, how is he expected not to drop what he’s doing and stare? 

He’s absolutely compelled. 

Entranced. 

_ Infatuated _ . 

Even can’t focus on him right now, though. He has a job to do as he reluctantly looks away from his fantasy sitting in the study area with a book in front of him. 

Working at the college campus bookstore definitely isn’t Even’s ideal job. He’d rather do a million other things than sell and rent books out to other students. There are few perks that come with working at the bookstore. One reason is the fact that he didn’t have to pay for textbooks for his classes. And he gets to work with his friends. The biggest one comes in during almost every one of Even’s shifts dressed in a hoodie and a snapback. And that in itself was an incredible motivator. But other than those few things, not a lot is keeping him working the job. The pay sucks and he works weird hours that are always changing. It didn’t help that the whole place also vacuums all creativity out of him, with bland colors of brown and tan.

“Can I help you find anything today?”

The lone customer looks up at the sound of Even’s friendly employee voice, “Oh, uh, yeah. I’m looking for a book for my psychology class. My professor told me to come here.”

“Right,” Even sighs. “Do you know what it’s called?”

“Ja, actually, I have it written down. Let me find it,” she looks through her purse, which seems to be quite a mess. It makes Even wonder why. 

_ Maybe I should read a psych book to find out,  _ he thinks, but mentally shakes his head as she hands him a piece of torn and crumpled notebook paper with sloppy handwriting. 

He accepts it, taking it to the computer to search the name of the book. They have four copies in the store. 

“Alright, it looks like we have it. You’ll want to go to the back corner over there,” Even points toward the direction of her desired book, “and look for the last name of the author. Let me know if you need any help.”

And as she walks away, Even’s eyes are immediately back to the boy sitting across the way. 

He’s entirely encapsulated by the words he’s reading and Even is encapsulated by him.

It’s not Even’s fault that this green eyed boy without a name has caught his attention so deeply. 

Even thinks of him often, too. 

When he eats breakfast. 

When he gets dressed. 

He thinks of him when he goes grocery shopping or gets coffee. 

And the dirtiest part of Even has, on occasion, thought of gold curls and a gappy smile while jerking off. 

Though, he’d never admit that. 

But mostly, he thinks of him when he’s at work, because that’s the only time Even gets to actually  _ see _ him. 

When he gets to  _ obsess  _ over him. 

The mystery boy just doesn’t know. 

He knows Even as  _ the boy who works at the campus bookstore _ . That’s it. Plain and simple. 

To the mystery boy, Even is probably nameless, just as he is to Even. 

And right now, sitting three tables away with a textbook cradled in his hands the cute blond boy leans against the back of his chair, reading about something intelligent. Even pays attention to what books he looks at. They usually have to do with science. 

Last week, Even saw him reading a book about stars. 

Three days ago, he was reading about polar bears. 

And today, a hefty hardcover textbook on the human body systems rests in his lap. 

Even sighs, leaning against the wall while he ogled. 

“You know,” a voice breaks Even’s flow of thoughts, “you could just go talk to him.”

Even doesn’t look over as he shakes his head, “Nei. I can’t. I would make an utter fool of myself.”

“You should be a little more confident. People like you. You’re relatable and funny.”

“Thanks, Yousef. I just don’t know, though. Have you seen the kinds of stuff he reads? He’s way too smart for me.”

Yousef shrugs, handing Even a coffee cup, “Maybe, but I still think you should go talk to him. The worst that could happen is him not being into it. What’s that going to hurt?”

“My soul. My dignity. My pride,” Even pouts, finally looking over at Yousef. He’s glad he doesn't have to finish his shift alone. 

Yousef grins, resting his hand on Even’s shoulder, “It’s just a suggestion. It’s been weeks, Ev. He comes in every other day, sits there and reads, while you ignore all the work you have to do to stare at him.”

“Ja. And? Have you seen him? He’s fucking gorgeous.”

Sighing, Even’s friend and coworker shakes him head, “You already know what I think. Just consider it.”

With that, Yousef walks away, leaving Even to his self-deprecating thoughts. 

He hates himself for being so stuck on this boy. He knows literally nothing about him, but he can’t get this fucking kid out of his head. 

With Christmas only days away, Even lives his life daydreaming about a romantic holiday season with his nameless Romeo. 

And that makes him feel even more pathetic. 

An hour later, after working on sorting new books, putting away old books, and refreshing the bulletined reading challenges, Even’s mystery guy finally gets up. He gathers his things, seeming satisfied from whatever he just read. The little smile with the deep Cupid’s bow makes Even’s heart pitter-patter in his chest.

Suddenly, Even is looking right into those emerald eyes he dreams of constantly. 

“Have a good night,” Even says, too slowly, starstruck and locked in his own head. 

The boy smiles and waves small, “Ja, you too.”

Even watches him walk away, the textbook he was reading is strapped across his chest by his arms. 

He looks back just once, blushing when he sees Even still watching. Even sighs,  _ How fucking adorable was that shit.  _

“You’re fucked.”

Even nods at Yousef’s comment, “Yup.”

“Well, hey,” Yousef nudges him, “Are you going to Elias’ next week?”

“What for?”

Yousef tilts his head, “Sana’s birthday? You can’t tell me that you forgot.”

“Right,” Even hums, straightening out from his hunched position, “Sana’s birthday. Who’s going?”

“All of us guys are going and Sana has a bunch of people coming, too.”

Even chuckles, “Looks like her attention won’t be solely on you, then?”

“Shut up,” Yousef laughs, shoving Even slightly. “Aren’t you supposed to be gone by now? Your shift ended like fifteen minutes ago.”

“I don’t know. I could use the hours.”

Yousef nods, “Can’t we all?”

“It’s not like I have anything better to do on a Saturday night.”

“Nothing?”

Even shakes his head, “Nothing.”

“Mikael probably isn't busy. I know he was looking for someone to hang out with.”

“Maybe,” Even sighs, “Although, going home to no expectations or responsibilities sounds pretty fucking nice, too.”

Yousef bubbles with a laugh, “Yeah, or you could do that.”

“I’m going to. See you later, Yousef.”

Even parts from him, going to clock out and gather his things before leaving the bookstore entirely. He easily convinces himself to pick up Chinese food on the way home with the plans of a good movie and a hot shower in mind.

But, when he gets home to an empty apartment, the only thing he can think to do is eat his food and go to bed. 

He eats in silence, by himself, at the kitchen table. His eyes blink slow as he lets his mind drift to anywhere it desires. Even almost kicks himself when, yet again, the boy from the bookstore creeps into the forefront of his brain. Sighing, Even clears the table and puts the leftovers in the fridge before moving down the hall toward his room. After ten hours of sorting books, Even is utterly drained. He’s quick to strip out of his clothes to climb into bed, letting his eyes droop, blinking slowly. And as day washes over him, he’s stolen from the conscious world, falling into a deep sleep. 

  
  



	2. isak - lørdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO AGAIN!!  
> HAPPY READING❤️

Isak feels light as he leaves the bookstore. He’s just finished his latest chapter about the muscular system. 

On his walk to the tram, he recaps the steps of muscle contraction to himself before listing the different muscles and where they are found on the body. He feels really accomplished. Reading about the human body gives Isak a different kind of satisfaction that other things just don’t get him. 

When he gets on the tram, his phone rings and his heart lifts when he sees his boyfriend’s name flash across the screen. 

“Halla?”

“Hey, are you coming over?”

Isak glances at the time, “Ja, I got on the wrong tram if I’m going to your place, though. I can get off though. Do you want me to pick something up? Dinner?”

Isak and Xander have been dating for almost three years, now. They met when Isak was still very much in the closet, but with Xander’s help, Isak crept outside and came out. Isak loves to credit Xander for pulling him out of the depression he felt himself fall into. 

“Ja, sure. Get some pizza from that place we went last week.”

“Okay. Are you getting ready to go to Jonas’ party?”

“Jonas’ party? He’s having a party?”

Isak sighs, “At Eva’s? His birthday party? I told you about it a week ago.”

“Nei. I’m pretty sure you didn’t. I’m going out with friends tonight,” Xander huffs, aggressive clicking in the background, giving Isak a sure sign that his boyfriend is playing video games. 

“It’s fine. I’ll go by myself. Are you at least planning on going with me to Sana’s on Friday? You promised.”

“Look, Isak. I told Erik that I’d go to the gym with him every night this week.”

“Alright,” Isak rolls his eyes, annoyance and frustration filling him, “whatever. I’m getting off the tram, now. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

“Okay, bye,” Xander says, hanging up before Isak has the chance to say goodbye. 

Isak sighs, shoulders slouching and eyes blinking. He loves Xander, but he sometimes can’t handle it when he’s like this. 

But, Isak does as he said he would, picking up some pizza and heading over to his boyfriend’s place across town. 

When he gets there, he walks inside, seeing Xander and his friend Erik sitting in front of the TV with Call of Duty on screen. They’re yelling obscenities at the game, nudging and shoving each other. 

“Hei, babe,” Isak mumbles, placing the pizza on the coffee table before kissing Xander on the cheek. 

He gets a grunt in response, “Hei.”

“I’m going to go shower and get ready to leave,” Isak informs. 

“Okay, Erik was just about to leave, after this round.”

Isak nods, “Okay. It was good seeing you, Erik.”

“Yeah, man. You, too, Isak.”

Isak smiles his farewell, heading down the hall to the bathroom to shower. He starts the water, looking at himself in the mirror. He looks tired, like he hasn’t slept. His hair is falling flat and his pale skin flushed. 

Licking his lips, Isak runs his hands over his hair before he decides to go get some clothes from Xander’s room. He sneaks into the bedroom, snagging a pair of jeans and boxers, along with a maroon button up shirt. But, as he makes his way back to the bathroom, he heard his boyfriend and his buddy talking. Usually Isak wouldn’t think anything of it, but the words struck him deep. 

“Are you going to tell him or just wait until he finds out?”

“Fuck that. I’m not telling him,” Xander retorts. 

“Are you going to break up with him?”

“Probably not.”

Isak’s thoughts shoot in every direction as he keeps listening. 

“You don’t think you’re kind of playing them both? You’ve been with Isak for a long ass time and this new side piece you got isn’t worth it. We all like Isak, what’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing’s wrong with him, Erik. Being in a long term relationship can just get fucking boring. I didn’t mean to sleep with her, anyway. We were drinking and one thing led to another.”

“Whatever, dude. But, if I were you, I would talk to Isak,” Erik tries reasoning, and Isak appreciates the support, despite being fucking confused. 

Isak feels he has had enough of the conversation, though, as he steps across the hallway and back into the bathroom, hurrying his work to step under the spray of the still running water. He tries ignoring the new information he now has as he scrubs shampoo into his scalp, yet, he can’t believe that Xander  would cheat. 

They’ve been together for so long. Isak has only been with Xander. He can’t help but think about how many times Xander has slept with another person throughout their relationship. And on top of that, Xander said it was a  _ her.  _ He fucking cheated on Isak with a girl. 

Is Isak not good enough? Does he not satisfy Xander? 

After all, it’s his fault, isn’t it? Isak could be a better boyfriend. He could do more for Xander. He would be more affectionate. He could spend more time with him. He could be more adventurous in bed. Isak really feels like it’s his fault. And he hates himself for not doing and being enough for his boyfriend. 

All of Isak’s thoughts come screeching to a halt when he hears the bathroom door open. 

“Halla?” 

“Hei,” Isak says, feeling the cool air hit his skin when Xander pulls back the shower curtain. 

“Mind if I join?”

The green eyed boy can’t stop himself from inviting him in, “You know how much I like the company.”

Isak watches as Xander rids himself of his clothing and stepping inside the warm shower behind Isak. 

“How was your day, baby?” 

Isak sighs, leaning back into Xander’s hold, “Good. I just had one class today and then I went to the bookstore.”

“You and that bookstore, huh?” Xander chuckles, kissing the side of Isak’s head. 

“I like it there. It’s quiet.”

“I might have to come check it out, sometime.”

Isak smiles, “It’s great. I like going to read or do homework.”

“That all? Any cute book boys?” Xander mumbles into Isak’s neck, making Isak giggle as his mind drifts to the tall, lanky bookstore employee. 

“I don’t know. Maybe you’ll have to come see for yourself.”

“Oii, does that mean there is a cute book boy? I better up my game. I don’t need you seeking some new ass,” Xander teases. And any other day Isak would be laughing and teasing back, but he couldn’t. Not with the thoughts of Xander and Erik’s conversation in mind. But Isak can’t bring it up, so instead, he turns around and kisses Xander, running his fingers through the dark brown locks. And it’s just enough for the moment. It’s just enough to get Isak by. It’s just enough to keep him sane. And when Xander kisses back, Isak feels some kind of comfort. Xander still wants him. Xander still loves him. 


	3. isak - lørdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!! Thank you for being patient with me the last few weeks! Life has been crazy crazy for me. But tomorrow I GRADUATE!!! I’m extremely excited and I hope this will give me more time to write. I hope you enjoy this little update, despite it not being my usual. But I’m writing the next real chapter right now! Stay tuned and HAPPY READING ❤️
> 
> PS:: I WILL FIX FORMATTING SO ITS EASIER TO READ ON A PHONE I PROMISE(:


	4. isak - lørdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heiiii!! I just wanted to thank everyone for commenting and leaving kudos! It means so much! And thank you for the graduation congrats, that also means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this update! Future updates should be longer than the ones you’ve been getting so far!! So stay tuned for that. Thank you!! Love you much❤️
> 
> HAPPY READING

“I’m sorry for not going with you tonight, Isak,” Xander hums, pressing kisses against his neck. 

“It’s fine,” Isak sighs, pulling on some pants after reading Eva’s text. 

“Don’t be like that.”

“I’m not being like anything, Xander. I promise,” the curly haired boy smiles, turning around to face his boyfriend. His arms wrap around Xander’s unclothed shoulders, “I promise, I’m fine. I’m going out with Eva before the party. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Xander says, pulling Isak his at the waist, “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

Isak nods, smiling “Yeah, unless I’m too hungover to do anything.”

“Well, then don’t get too drunk,” Xander teases, leaning in to get a kiss. They trade a couple kisses before backing away so Isak can finish getting dressed. 

As he finishes, he and Xander wander into the bedroom, spending the last minutes before Isak is to leave just holding each other. 

Isak’s cheek is resting over Xander’s heart as Isak’s mind drifts to his darkest thoughts. For weeks Xander has been acting weird. He hasn’t been himself which has been extremely concerning to Isak. Sure, he has had his fair share of cheating scares in his head, but he hasn’t actually thought they were a reality. Part of Isak wants to mad, but mostly, he just feels sad inside. He feels blue. He just isn’t quite sure what to do about it. Is he supposed to bring it up? If he brings it up will Xander leave him? Isak doesn’t want that. He just wants them to be okay again. 

“When are you and Eva leaving?”

Isak shrugs at the question, almost not hearing it over his heavy thoughts, “I’ll leave here in ten or fifteen minutes.”

“Forgive me for not going,” Xander mumbles, running his fingers over Isak’s hair. Isak looks up at him, making eye contact and thinking about how he really feels. 

“Okay,” Isak nods, “I forgive you.”

With a grin, Xander leans down, pressing their lips together in a firm kiss. 

“You better make it up to me, though,” Isak teases with a smile of his own. 

“Of course. Again and again. I will make it up to you.”

Isak hums against Xander’s returning lips, feeling his boyfriend’s hands wander across his back beneath his shirt and tongue slip into his mouth, invading. “I’ve got to go,” he breathes against Xander’s mouth, knowing if they didn’t stop now, things would get out of hand. 

“Have a good time, tonight, okay?”

Isak nods, pecking Xander’s mouth once more before rolling away from him and climbing out of bed. 

A few minutes later, Isak heads to the shops with Eva. 

They go in and out of multiple stores, but Eva cannot find anything good enough for Jonas. On the fourth store, Isak speaks up, “Nei.” Isak judges, shaking his head at the T-shirt Eva is holding up, “You can’t get him that shirt. That looks like something his mother would buy him.”

Feeling discouraged, Eva drops her arms to her sides, clutching the not-good-enough T-shirt in her hand, “I just don’t fucking know what to get him. He’s always getting me things and I’m just total shit at returning the favor.”

Isak shakes his head, “Fuck, Eva. You think Jonas really cares that much? He’s so fucking gone for you. You’ve planned this party tonight and have made sure every detail is perfect. I don’t think he really cares whether he has a gift to open from you or not.”

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Isak notices the perfect thing for Eva. 

“If you’re that worried about it, though,” Isak laughs, going and grabbing two big gift bows, “let him unwrap you.”

The green eyed boy holds up the shiny bows in front of Eva’s chest, testing his idea to see what they would look like covering her boobs. It makes her eyes light up and laugh fill the air. 

She nods, “It’s perfect!”

Twenty minutes later, the two friends are back at Eva’s. Since the girls were over getting everything ready while Eva was out, mostly everyone is there already, including Jonas. The party is small and intimate but it just seems to make the whole day that much richer. 

They head into the kitchen together where it seems everyone is at. They all say hello to each other, having small insignificant conversations. 

When drinks are handed out and friends break into individual exchanges, Jonas and Isak hug in greeting, “Happy birthday, man.”

“Thanks, Isak,” when they separate, Jonas asks, “Where’s Xander?”

Isak rolls his eyes, “Out with friends.”

Jonas scoffs, “You’re kidding?”

“Nei.”

“Prick.”

Isak nods, “He sure can be.”

“Nei, Isak. He is. I don’t know why you’re still with him.”

Shaking his head, Isak shrugs, “I love him.”

“Sometimes, I just really fucking wish you didn’t.”

“I know. But we’ve been together for a really long time. I can’t imagine my life without him.”

“You deserve better, though. He flakes on you all the time.”

“Ja, Jonas. I know,” Isak groans. “Can we talk about something else?”

Jonas narrows his eyes for a moment at Isak before giving up the fight he isn’t prepared to fight. “Yeah, sure.”

“Uh, how has your birthday been?”

“It’s been good. I was mostly spending time with family. I know Eva and I are doing something tomorrow, but she’s planning it.”

Isak smiles, “That’s cool, man. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Jonas shrugs, nodding. “So, um, how are you classes and shit?”

“Good, ja. Well, I don’t know. Mostly good, I guess. I’m about to fail art.”

“Art? Isak, you realize art is one of the easiest classes to pass?”

“Nei,” Isak huffs. “It’s not. I am shit at everything. I can remember the definition to every vocabulary word in the course but I can’t fucking put any of it to practice. I fucking suck.”

“You need a tutor or something.”

Isak narrows his eyes in question, “A tutor for art? Is that even a thing?”

The best friend laughs, tipping his head back with it, “I don’t know. I’ve never needed one. But if it isn’t, you should probably make it a thing before you fail.”

“Whatever, I’ll figure it out,” Isak rolls his eyes, by a part of him thinks Jonas is right. He needs a tutor before he fails. Fucking art class. 

  
  



	5. even - mandag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow and short updates. I’ve had zero time to write lately, and couple that with a half dose of writer’s block... you get whatever mess I am lol   
> But I promise, I will try to put out at least two updates by Saturday ❤️   
> Thank you for readin and leaving kudos/comments. They make me smile lots(:

“Go fucking talk to him, Even. I swear, if I have to go another day of watching you drool over him, I’m going to puke. It’s not that hard. He comes in every day that you’re on the schedule. It’s like he knows when you’re working.”

“Yousef, I can’t,” Even tries, “I’m a nervous wreck when it comes to talking to people I like. I can’t fucking mess this up. I’m not ready.”

“What have you got to lose? Literally nothing! Even, this could be a really great opportunity for you. Mikael says so, too, you know?”

Even shakes his head, glancing up at the curly haired blonde, “I can’t, Yousef.”

“Fine,” Yousef says, smugly, “I’ll go talk to him for you.”

“What the fuck? No, you will not!” Even nearly shouts, looking around to see if he’s accidentally caught anyone’s attention. He hasn’t, which causes him to turn his own attention back to Yousef. “Don’t say a word to him.”

“Just don’t be upset if you lose him, Even. You can’t just day dream about him all the time and be upset when he interacts with other humans.”

“I don’t get upset when he — listen, Yousef. I’m just scared I’m going to make an ass of myself, okay?”

Yousef smiles sympathetically, “I promise everything will be fine. Just go ask him how his day is. Carry around a stack of books so it looks like you’re working but stopped to be friendly.”

Even sighs, glancing at the stack of books beside Yousef on the counter before looking up at the golden haired boy. “Fuck,” he says, puffing out a breath of air, “fine. I'm going.”

Yousef holds a shit eating grin when Even picks up the stack of books, casually putting two of them away before wandering toward the tables. Even takes a deep breath, looking back at Yousef for more encouragement. Yousef nods and Even nods back to him.

The pretty nameless boy sits unaware of Even’s nervousness, writing frantically in a notebook. Even assumes he’s doing chemistry homework, if the textbook beside him is anything to go by. And taking a few extra moments to build up the courage he needs, Even finds homes for some of the books just a table away from his living fantasy. 

The bell over the door catches his attention, though, as it always does. But Even doesn’t even have the chance to welcome the newcomer before he notices the flustered girl stomping right in his direction. 

But… she’s not really headed in his direction because she stops. 

Right in front of the curly boy. 

“Isak,” she says morbidly, sitting beside him and slouching onto his shoulder, “I have a problem.”

Even has one big thought of discouragement,  _ that’s got to be his girlfriend.  _

Even’s self hatred deepens as he watches Isak - he’s now found out his name. Isak reaches up and runs his hand over the girl’s hair. 

“Hold on, Eva. I don’t have time to listen to your shitty girl drama right now. I have a chemistry test in an hour and I’m fucked if I don’t get this down.”

Even practically gets chills from Isak’s voice, but can’t bring himself to latch onto the sound.

“Well, just pretend that you’re listening then,” Eva hums, starting a rant about a group of girls that Even assumes is her friend group. 

He looks back toward the desk, seeing Yousef looking as bummed as he feels as he watches Isak and Eva interact. And with a sigh, Even carries his stack of books back to the counter. 

“Sorry, Even,” Yousef almost winces at the sound of himself. “You think they’re together?”

“It’s okay. And maybe. They seem very close.”

“I’m sorry, man.”

“It is what it is,” Even shrugs, still staring at Isak. He supposes this is better anyway. There doesn’t need to be any verbal rejection involved. “Plus, he was kind of dick to her.”

“Does that lessen your attraction to him?”

The tall blonde sighs, lifting a shoulder, “Kind of. She seemed genuinely stressed and he just shut her down, saying he didn’t have time for her  _ shitty girl drama _ .”

“Well,” Yousef tilts his head to the side, thinking, “maybe this is a blessing in disguise then. You might just have dodged a rude ass bullet.”

“You’re probably right.”


	6. even - mandag




	7. isak - tirsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse typos.
> 
> ALSO, I'm sorry that I've become the literal worst at updating. I think about it all the time but I can never find time to write which makes me so sad. But I'm going to try a lot harder to get updates out. I love you all sm.
> 
> ))): <3
> 
> Happy reading<33

Isak sorts through his lights and darks, separating his dirty clothes into two baskets. He just took his chemistry final and needed the distraction. He isn’t sure how he did on the test and he isn’t sure he wants to know.

 

He and Jonas are in the apartment laundry room. They’ve lived together for about seven months, now. After they graduated from Nissen, they immediately upgraded to getting an apartment together. 

 

Neither can really imagine it any other way. 

 

“Eva is dragging me along to Sana’s on Friday. Are you going?” 

 

Isak nods, “Yeah. I’m planning on it. I’m trying to convince Xander to go, but we’ll see how that goes. He’s been kind of off lately.”

 

“Oh, really? Is he being decent to you, or something?” Jonas teases. He is always the first one to point out how poorly Xander is to Isak. 

 

“Har-har, very funny.”

 

“But seriously, what’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know,” Isak lies. “He’s just been acting weird.”

 

“Do you know why?”

 

Isak dumps his darks into the washer, putting in detergent before starting it up, “Uh, nei.”

 

Jonas nods, unconvinced, “In what ways is he acting weird?”

 

“I don’t… I don’t know. He’s never around. He ditches me even when he promises to go with me somewhere - like Eva’s last week and Sana’s this week.”

 

“Um,” Jonas bites his lip, stopping what he is doing. 

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t think that maybe… Isak, is there a chance Xander could be cheating on you?”

 

Isak almost chokes as his eyes snap to Jonas. He doesn’t know what to say. He settles for playing dumb, though. Isak has always seen  _ playing dumb _ as the safest bet in virtually any situation. “Do you know something I don’t?”

 

“What? Nei. Of course not. I’m just saying. Secrets aren’t good to have in any relationship. It just seems like… well, it seems like your boyfriend likes keeping things private.”

 

Isak’s heart sinks. He’s not really sure what to say. 

 

“Is?”

 

“But isn’t everyone a little secretive? I mean, I am.”

 

Jonas sighs, “Isak, I’m not saying it’s true or not. But if he’s running around and keeping secrets, I would suggest not letting your guard down.”

 

After getting his laundry all done, Isak heads upstairs behind Jonas. 

 

He knows Jonas is right. And even though Isak  _ heard _ Erik say Xander was fucking another girl, there is just a small part of Isak that can’t stomach that. 

 

Isak isn’t perfect. He can be hard to love and difficult to deal with, at times. He is grumpy most of the day and is always in high demand of cuddles, attention and intellectual conversation. But… he isn’t  _ that  _ bad. 

 

He has areas that need improvement, just like anyone else. Isak may not be the number one guy in the world, but he definitely deserves Xander’s loyalty. 

 

Another microscopic part of Isak is all too hopeful. This stowed away part of him tells him that Xander would never and could never be unfaithful to him. 

 

They have a good relationship and they both have talked about morals and high standards. Xander has briefly mentioned hating cheaters, which also feeds this hopeful part of Isak.

 

Because maybe, just maybe, Isak heard wrong or hallucinated the whole thing. Maybe Erik’s accuses comment was about someone or something else. 

 

Maybe Xander hates the idea of being a cheater more than he could ever hate being in a relationship with Isak. 

 

Either way, it doesn’t fix Isak’s heart as he slouches against the side of his bed with his legs extended in front of him. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispers to himself, holding his head in his hands and trying not to have a meltdown. 

 

He feels like he should talk to Erik. 

 

Erik seems to know what’s going on and hopefully he can soothe Isak’s worries. 

 

Isak sighs, following it with a groan, picking up his phone and pulling up his conversation with Erik. 

  
  
  
  


Three short hours later, Isak finds himself sitting in a deli with his boyfriend’s best friend. 

 

“Is something wrong, Isak?” Erik asks when Isak stirs small talk. 

 

“Um, nei. Er, well. I don’t know, maybe. But I was hoping you could help me figure it out.”

 

Erik nods, folding his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair, “Sure, what’s going on?”

 

Isak sits forward with his elbows on the table as he sighs, “Well, that’s sort of what I want to find out. Things have been… weird between Xander and I. I just want to know what’s going on with him.”

 

“Have you talked to him?”

 

Isak shakes his head. 

 

“Nothing is going on, but I think you should talk to him. And even if there was something going on, it’s not really my place to say anything. I mean, wouldn’t you be pissed at Xander if he started asking Jonas questions?”

 

Quickly ignoring the question, Isak jumps right into it, “I don’t believe that nothing is going on. You said he was fucking girls behind my back. Why would you say that if there wasn’t anything going on?”

 

Erik looks stunned, jaw open and eyes wide. “You heard that?”

 

“Yes, Erik. I heard that. Is Xander cheating on me?”

 

“Like I said, Isak. You should talk to him.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

Erik sighs, slouching further in his chair, “I didn’t say that, but you’re putting me in a very difficult situation. I’m friends with both of you.”

 

“How long has he been cheating on me?”

 

“I’m not talking to you about Xander. He makes his own choices. I should probably go, though. I want to help you, but I can’t. Good luck. Just talk to him, Isak.”

 

“Erik, please. You’re the only one I can talk to about this.”

 

“I can’t, Isak. And for the record, I never said he was cheating on you.”

 

Isak frowns, “If you’re just playing with me, I fucking swear, Erik. This isn’t a game.”

 

“I’ve got to go,” Erik says, ignoring Isak’s worried eyes as he stands to gather his things. “Always nice seeing you. But, I think I’m just going to stay away for a little while.”

 

And before Isak could say more, Erik was out the doors.

 


	8. even - tirsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t forget about you and I hope you didn’t forget about me ❤️  
> Life has been so wild, and I hate using that excuse): 
> 
> I’m not done here on Ao3. I love this platform and what it lets me do. I love this fandom and I love Evak. I love all of you. I’m not done writing, yet. So I hope you aren’t done reading. ❤️❤️ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter (: 
> 
> So much love and happy happy reading.

Some days just aren’t good. 

 

Everyone has bad days.

 

One day you might sleep through your alarm or miss a job interview. You might fail a test that you spent weeks studying for. You might just feel grumpy one day and treat everyone like shit. 

 

Because that’s just how life is sometimes. 

 

Everyone has bad days.

 

But when Even has a bad day… he has a  _ bad _ day. A really bad day.

 

Waking up, he feels exhausted and much of him says to stay home - stay in bed.  _ The world can do without you for one day and you can do without the world. Don’t waste your energy. Stay in bed and relax. _

 

But he can’t. He knows he can’t. 

 

_ I have to get up. I have to do something today.  _

 

Usually on days like this, Even will skip class to go hang out at work, picking up hours. During the day it seems to require the most minimal amount of human interaction possible. And on top of it getting him out of the house, he gets paid for it. 

 

Although, even with the support and distraction his job offers, Even’s day is going very poorly. 

 

A  _ bad _ day. 

 

It started with his initial feeling when he woke up. The demonic feelings that taught him and tempt him. Trying so desperately to hold him hostage. Sometimes, they succeed. But not this time. Even puts in all his effort to get out of bed and get dressed. He settles on a comfy pair of jeans and a plain hoodie. His denim jacket adds a nice flare of  _ Even-esque _ to the look. 

 

Trying without trying.

 

But things didn’t stop there. 

 

After, getting dressed Even leaves his room, heading to the kitchen for his daily (and essential) dose of caffeine. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he mumbles under his breath when he notices the coffee pot is empty.

 

He reaches up into the cupboard to pull out the coffee container. And just like the pot, the container is empty.

 

With the little energy he has stored up, he pounds of his roommate’s door, “Nils. Did you drink all the coffee?”

 

Nils opens the door, holding a steaming cup in his hand. “Yeah, sorry Even. I was going to go get some more later today.”

 

“It’s fine,” Even sighs. “Whatever.”

 

“Do you want me to go get some now?”

 

“Nei,” Even shakes his head as he turns back toward the kitchen, “I’ll just stop at KB.”

 

So, since Nils poured the last cup of coffee, Even pulls shoes on his feet, ready to venture through icy Oslo to stop at a cafe. He sort of hates how dependent he feels when it comes to coffee. Even has always been one to be hyper focused on being in control, but the caffeine is just one thing he has become weak to.

 

Out the door and down a few snow covered sidewalks, he finally gets to KB with a coffee thirst he needs quenched. 

 

Unfortunately for him, the barista messes up his order. 

 

Even is all about being an understanding customer, but when the barista then accidentally charges him twice, he finds it hard to remain composed.

 

The manager on duty is gracious enough to remake Even’s drink, refund him for the barista’s mistakes and give him credit for his next visit.

 

Even finally climbs on the tram with his hot drink in his hands. But what really puts the cherry on top of his morning, is when he slips on a patch of ice right outside the bookstore. This hurt his ankle a bit and made him spill his coffee.

 

With a close-to-eternal mental sigh, Even throws his now empty cup in the trash before going into the bookstore. 

 

He regrets getting out of bed. 

 

And the feeling only deepens when he walks back to the office and finds Mikael sitting behind piles of books and pages that are too high. 

 

Damaged rentals and donated. 

 

Mikael looks up at Even in the doorway, his face lighting up. “Thank fuck. I thought I was on my own today. I didn’t think anyone was on the schedule?”

 

Even shakes his head, “I’m not… but I’m here anyway.”

 

Cringing, Mikael looks up from what he’s doing, “Bad morning?”

 

“Horrible. You would not even believe my luck today,” Even sighs, sitting down in the spare office chair. 

 

“Well, I don’t want to make it any worse, but if you’d fix these damaged books and get them on the floor, I’d be infinitely grateful.”

 

Even nodded, “Sure. You go man the counter and I can take care of this. The smallest amount of human interaction possible, the better. I’m sure I’ll just cuss out any breathing organism that walks up to me.”

 

“Well, you didn’t cuss me out. So, I think that’s a win,” Mikael chuckles. 

 

“You know what? You’re right,” Even smirks, standing up and grabbing a stack of already fixed books to put away. “Fuck you, Mikael.”

 

Mikael laughs loudly as Even walks out of the office. 

 

He’s there for two hours, maybe three, just fixing damages and entering them into the computer system. He doesn’t miss when Isak and his particularly close female friend take a seat at Isak’s usual table. As he’s heading back to the office for the last stack of books, he catches a bit of their conversation. 

 

“You’re talking a lot of fucking bullshit, right now, Eva,” Even hears Isak grunt as he glances over at them, watching them saunter an aisle nearby.

 

“Jeez, what bit you in the ass today? Why are you being so rude?” Eva says, annoyed. Even really doesn’t blame her. He’d be upset too if his boyfriend spoke to him that way - not that he has a boyfriend, though. 

 

“Why do you insist on always bringing  _ me _ your problems?” Even is almost surprised by how quickly and how sharply Isak is to snap at Eva. He only catches the last part of what he says before making it to the office. “And why is it always when I’m  _ here _ ? Can’t you wait until I’m not scrambling toward my degree or studying for finals. I have two more before the semester is over on Friday.”

 

If Even had a boyfriend that spoke to him the way Isak speaks to Eva, he would leave him.

 

If there is anything Even hated to have in a relationship, it’s one partner trying to control the other. And Isak is definitely proving to Even - at a distant - that he controls the way Eva feels by invalidating her for his own good. 

 

Even internally groans. He’s upset with himself for investing so much time thinking about Isak and dreaming about him. 

 

It makes him frustrated that Isak is so rude to the important people in his life. 

 

Even’s mood deflated further as he runs into Mikael again in the office. 

 

“I see Mr.Right is here,” Mikael smirks. 

 

Even glares and shakes his head, “You know I’m over it. It was just an infatuation that had too few facts to go off of.”

 

Mikael sighs, “What a shame. I’m sure you two would have been good together.”

 

“You don’t know anything about him, Mikael.”

 

“Neither do you.”

 

“I know enough to say he’s a jackass and I’m not interested in that.”

 

“I suppose that’s far.”

 

Even smirks, feeling a touch of pride in being right, “I’m going to finish up and then head home.”

 

He stays out of Mikael’s way and Mikael doesn’t bother him. Until he does. He has four books left in his final stack to put away before he was to go home when Mikael walks up to him. 

 

“Your lover boy needs your help, Even. You better go save him. It seems important.”

 

Even looks up at Mikael from his crouched position, “Fuck that. I’ve had enough of a shitty day already. I don’t need some arrogant prick to ruin it further.”

 

Mikael rolls his eyes, “C’mon, Even. You don’t really even know the guy. You’ve just overheard some conversations.”

 

“And that’s enough for me.”

 

“If you help him, I’ll take your shift the day after Christmas. I know you don’t want to come in.”

 

Even sighs, “Why is this so important to you? I’m just going to fuck it up by yelling at him if he says the wrong thing. Today is not my day to deal with people.”

 

“I think everyone deserves a chance, Even.”

 

“If I cuss him out, this is your fault.”

 

Even huffs, standing up from his crouch and moving toward Isak, who is idly standing by the desk. 

 

Even takes a breath,  _ here we go.  _

  
  



	9. isak - tirsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little update. ❤️ Thank you for reading!! I love you so much and will see you in a few days with another chapter!! 
> 
> Much love and HAPPY READING

“You’re talking a lot of fucking bullshit, right now, Eva,” Isak grunts as he walks down the aisle of science textbooks, looking for one specific book about the human body’s nervous system. 

 

“Jeez, what bit you in the ass today? Why are you being so rude?”

 

Isak sighs, rolling his eyes as he dramatically spins around to look Eva in the eyes, “Why do you insist on always bringing  _ me _ your problems? And why is it always when I’m  _ here _ ? Can’t you wait until I’m not scrambling toward my degree or studying for finals. I have two more before the semester is over on Friday.”

 

“Everybody has finals this week, Isak,” Eva groans.

 

“You’re right, but where you have an interior design and Norwegian final, I have biochemistry and physiology finals.”

 

Eva huffs, “Well, you still don’t have to be a jackass.”

 

“Fine, fine. I’m sorry. There’s just a lot going on, right now.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Isak starts, reaching the end of the aisle. “Xander has been kind of distant over the last few weeks and it’s just really eating at me.”

 

“Have you talked to him?” Eva asks.

 

“Nei. I went to lunch with Erik, though.”

 

Eva laughs, running her hands through her long hair, “Fuck, Is. You talked to his best friend before talking to him? Does Jonas know?”

 

“I just met with him today. I came straight here after,” Isak mumbles, shaking his head.

 

“You think something is going on?” Eva asks, resting her hand on Isak’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t fucking know,” a huff escapes Isak as he straightens out. “I can’t find the book I’m looking for, so I’m going to go ask for help.”

 

Eva nods, “I’m going to go sit down.”

 

Isak gives her a quiet, “Okay,” before heading to the front desk. A boy with dark hair is standing there, sorting through a small pile of books. 

 

When he sees Isak, he looks up, almost surprised, “Hi. What can I do for you?”

 

“I can’t find the book I’m looking for.”

 

“Okay, let me see if I can help you. What are you looking for?”

 

Isak tells him the title and author of the text, and watches as the bookstore employee starts a search on the computer.

 

“I’m impressed you’ve gone this long without needing any help for a book search,” the charming, caramel-skin boy says. 

 

“Oh, yeah. I tend to bring my own books.”

 

“How come?”

 

Isak shrugs, “I have a lot of books to read, I don’t really need more.”

 

The worker pauses, “So, you’ve come here like four times a week over the last five months to read books you already own?”

 

Isak laughs, “I guess you can say that, yeah. But when you put it like that, it really does make me sound like a weirdo.”

 

“A little, yeah,” he laughs. “I’m Mikael.”

 

“Isak,” they shake hands over the counter.

 

“So, we do have the book you are looking for, but it’s only for purchase.”

 

Isak sighs, “Well, um… that’s okay, I think. I’ll buy it.”

 

“Alright, let me get someone to help you find that,” Mikael grins, somewhat mischievously. 

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll just wait here.”

 

Isak watches Mikael weave in and out of aisles and around tables as he crosses the store. He stops when he gets to another employee and Isak’s face lights in flames when he sees the tall blonde he’s talking to. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispers to himself as he watches the exchange between the two bookstore employees. 

 

Blue eyes meet green from across the way, making Isak’s social skills turn to goo. The tall boy with striking eyes shakes his head at Mikael with dipped brows. And for some reason, it makes Isak feel sick. Like this guy didn’t want anything to do with him.

 

It seems that with some negotiating, though, Mikael is able to convince the other to help Isak.

 

He approaches Isak, looking quite glum with hard set eyebrows and lips, “Follow me.”

 

“You don’t seem very happy to be helping me,” Isak mumbles while he does as told.

 

The boy, who seems to be a little older than Isak shrugs, “It was definitely not on my to-do list.”

 

“Well, fuck. Sorry,” Isak rolls his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be nice to customers?”

 

“Sure. But you’re not a customer. You just come here all the fucking time and never buy or even rent anything,” the worker says in a bored tone, not showing much emotion.

 

“Why are you being so rude? I didn’t do anything to you,” Isak narrows his eyes. “I don’t even know your name and you’re being a dick. I just really have to find this fucking book, so I really don’t have time for your rude ass.”

 

“My name is Even. And if you’re so keen on finding this book without my help, you are  _ more  _ than welcome to do it yourself.”

 

Isak sighs, not saying anything as Even proceeds to go down the correct aisle, scanning the shelves.

 

“Here,” Even says once he’s spotted the spine of the book, grabbing it off the shelf and handing it to Isak. “Enjoy.”

 

And then Isak is left there, in the middle of an aisle of books, watching Even go back to what he was doing prior. “What the actual fuck?”

 

Isak goes and sits does, dumbstruck by the situation.

 

“Are you okay?” Eva’s voice breaks Isak’s thoughts.

 

“I don’t really know. That guy was a fucking dick.”

 

“Which one?”

 

Isak doesn’t look at Eva or Even or anything. He just stares at the book that was now sitting in front of him. “The tall one with light hair.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I don’t really know, to be quite honest.”


	10. isak - tirsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO welcome back!! I hope you enjoy this part! It’s starting to pick up, so I hope you’re ready for what’s to come!!❤️ Stay tuned! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU
> 
> HAPPY READING

Isak leaves the bookstore feeling lower than usual. His whole world seems like it was getting turned upside down.

 

A part of Isak loves Xander and a part of Isak really hates him. Xander has been the one constant thing he knows. Despite knowing Xander’s an asshole, Isak still finds himself being crushed by the confirmation that his boyfriend really is the douchebag he always thought he was -  _ knew _ he was.

 

And Even.

 

_ Even. Even. Even. _

 

The name bounces around Isak’s head and it’s fucking frustrating. 

 

He’s spent literal weeks pining after this guy. He’s watched Even interact with customers and coworkers. Even has  _ never _ given Isak any reason to believe he was anything but the nicest guy in all of Norway. But there he had been, standing in front of Isak, treating him quite poorly during their brief exchange. And all Isak can wonder was,  _ Did I just waste this whole semester on an asshole? _

 

The only thing that makes the situation with Even worse than the situation with Xander is the fact that Isak hoped Even would be different.

 

And Isak can’t help but feel entirely too disappointed in the fact that Even wasn’t what he thought he’d be. 

 

The thought makes Isak feel silly. Like he actually thought he could be interesting enough to catch the attention of the hot book boy.

 

Is Isak just destined to be saddened by boys? He sure seems convinced.

 

And once Isak walks into his apartment, he heads straight to him room, hoping for the first time in the entirety of his relationship that Xander will cancel on their night plans. 

 

For the first time in the entirety of his relationship, Isak just wants to be alone. He just wants to have a moment to think. 

 

And as Isak climbs the stairs to his and Jonas’ apartment, a dread settles in his stomach. 

 

Maybe he isn’t all that happy with Xander. But maybe he’s just too scared to be without him. 

 

_ What if I’m even more unhappy without Xander in my life? But what if… what I deserve Xander and all he has to offer?  _

 

Sighing, Isak pushes open the door to a quiet apartment and as he walks down the hall, he sees Jonas sitting in his room with headphones in. Isak decides not to disturb him as he slips into his own bedroom. 

 

It’s a pristine safe place. Some things may be a little bit cluttered - like his closet and his desk - but the floor is on display and his bed is made. Just like every morning. 

 

His room is one thing in his life that he has complete control over. He’s the only one who has any say in what happens to his room and each day he keeps it clean, he feels just a little bit more in control of his life. 

 

Isak’s bed also looks more welcoming when it’s made, which calls to him as he crawls under the duvet, hiding away from the world. He take deep breaths as he thinks about his day. It really didn’t go how Isak imagined it would. But there isn’t anything he can do about it know. 

 

He can only enjoy the rest of the evening as the sun dips beneath the horizon of the busy city. 

 

Xander finally gets there, bringing along hot chocolate and cookies from a cafe down the road. 

 

Isak makes sure to hug him tightly as he thanks him, “This is exactly what I need after today.”

 

“Oh, baby. Did something happen?”

 

And for a moment, Isak considers telling Xander about Even.  _ The book boy.  _ “Nei. It was just a long day.”

 

They turn on a Christmas movie to watch as they sip on their warm drinks and feed each other soft cookies. 

 

When their treats are gone, Isak snuggles up to Xander’s side, holding him closely. “I love you, Xan.”

 

Xander hums, rubbing Isak’s arms, “You know that I love you, too.”

 

They exchange a few kisses, before settling into each other more to watch the film. One thing Isak has always struggled with is that Xander doesn’t like movies. Isak would pick a night in with a good film over going out any day. But Xander feels like watching movies is wasted time. 

 

So, Isak  _ really _ savors nights like this. They’re few and far between, but Isak cherishes them. 

 

About halfway through the movie, Jonas comes into Isak’s room, “Hey, Is. I’m going out with Eva. I’m probably going to spend the night so don’t wait up.”

 

“Okay, see you tomorrow, then?”

 

Jonas nods, “See you tomorrow, bro.”

 

Isak and Xander watch Jonas walk out of the room and the moment the front door closes, Xander rolls Isak onto his back and climbs over him. Isak looks up into Xander’s eyes, knowing the movie is now forgotten by his boyfriend. The only priority for Xander is to get Isak naked, Isak knows this.

 

And he does. 

 

He coaxes Isak out of his clothes with heated kisses and aggressive touches. 

 

He marks Isak’s skin. And Isak usually would find it attractive and a major turn on, but all he can think about is one thing. 

 

_ Do you do this with her, too?  _

 

Isak puts on a facade, trying his best to keep up with Xander’s determination as a bottle of lube is taken out of the side drawer. 

 

The green eyed boy hums with each movement, closing his eyes and feeling dirty for what he sees. 

 

In his head, a tall man with ocean blue eyes is over him. Guilt fills his stomach, but Isak can’t help it. 

 

_ Even.  _

  
  
  



	11. even - torsdag




	12. even - fredag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for typos. There’s probably a lot since I didn’t edit this chapter lol but I just really wanted it up on Saturday, but here I am, like four days late. Oh well. 
> 
> But! I have to tell you something bc it made my heart cry tears of joy. I was reading this book that I’ve read a couple times before. It’s called True Letters From a Fictional Life by Kenneth Logan. It’s so sweet and so good. And I highly recommend reading it - especially if you want to read something that has similar vibes to Evak. The whole time I was rereading it today, ALL I could think about was Isak and Even. It’s so sweet. So I highly recommend it. If you have questions about it, leave them in a comment below and I can answer it + tell you more what it’s about. ❤️❤️ 
> 
> OKAY OKAY I LOVE YOU 
> 
> HAPPY READING

“When’s everyone getting here?” Mikael asks Elias and the group of boys sits in the living room playing FIFA. 

“Ja, I don’t really know,” Elias mumbles, hitting a combination of buttons on the controller as he plays against Adam. 

Even sits across from them, watching the game but not really paying attention. He’s still beating himself up for doing as poorly as he did in his bio class. But he also knows that there isn’t much he can really do about it. Not tonight anyway. 

It’s Sana’s birthday party and he promised to come. So, here he was, waiting for it to begin. 

The doorbell rings and Sana calls from the other room that she’ll answer it. She walks through the living room where the boys are, though. 

They all stop to observe her. 

“You look great, Sana!” Mikael says.

Yousef’s eyes are wide and his jaw is practically on the floor as he admires Sana’s appearance. 

Even smiled, happy for both of them. 

“You look,” Yousef struggles to find the words. “You look beautiful.”

Sana almost blushes as she looks to her feet with a sheepish smile. She stands there in her normal black clothing, but it’s a little more sleek with a more-fitted-than-usual long sleeve cotton shirt and flowing satin pants. Her makeup is done elegantly with mauves and a soft pink lipstick, tied together with her expertly wrapped hijab.

It’s much softer than what Even knows Sana for. But there really is not denying that she is beautiful. 

“Uh, takk,” she hums, and it’s incredibly obviously that she cares what Yousef has to say. 

The doorbell sounds again, tearing Sana’s attention away from the boys in the room - or more specifically, a boy in the room - as she goes and answers the door. 

And all Even can think when he hears girlish squeals from the front of the house is Let the night begin. 

++

Even is taken aback when he sees Eva enter the main area of the home, but he doesn’t say anything. She, along with Sana and three other girls, chat about their day and what they each did. The girls wish Sana a happy birthday and ask her about other birthday plans she has for the rest of the weekend. 

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rings again. Eva bounces up, “I’ll get it!”

Once the leaves the room, one of the sweet looking blonde girls, Vilde smiles, “I think it’s so nice that she still gets so excited to see her boyfriend, even though they’ve been together for years.”

Even stops breathing for a second. Her boyfriend? 

Isak is fucking here? 

But things in Even’s brain shake up and become confused when a dark-haired boy walks through the entryway with Eva on his arm. Two others follow, one with chocolate skin and a large smile and the other with fair skin and fine hair. But no Isak. 

Eva introduces the three boys to Even and his friends. Jonas is her boyfriend. And Mahdi and Magnus are his friends. 

“You’re uh, you’re Eva’s boyfriend?” Even asks casually a little while later in the night. 

Jonas nods with a smile, “Yeah, we’ve been together since high school.”

“I see her come into my work a lot.”

“Oh, yeah? Where do you work?”

Even folds his arms, leaning against the counter in the kitchen while everyone mingles throughout the home, “The campus bookstore.”

“Right, right. The bookstore. Isak goes there all the fucking time.”

“I’ve seen him. Eva’s friend?” 

Jonas chuckles, “Uh, yeah. He’s actually my best friend. Has been pretty much all my life.”

Even nods, “Where is he now?”

Jonas rolls his eyes, “he’s late to pretty much everything, these days. He’ll be here.”

They chat about uni and their majors. Jonas asks about movie recommendation and Even comments on Jonas’ educatedness on politics. They laugh. They tease. They get to know each other. And Even is further baffled by the fact that Jonas is such good friends with Isak. They just seem so different. Too different. 

But Jonas is right because twenty minutes later, Isak and a guy that Even’s never seen before comes stumbling into the kitchen. 

“Fuck,” Isak says, “What are you doing here?”

Even scoffs, “The same as you. It’s Sana’s birthday.”

“You know Sana?”

“Friends with her brother.”

Isak rolls his eyes, “Whatever.” He turns toward the boy beside him, “Come on, Xander. Let’s go find Sana.”

Even huffs out his annoyance, “He’s something else.”

“If you think Isak’s grumpy, you should formally be introduced to Xander. He’s a fucking dick.”

“Isak is more than grumpy. I don’t know why Eva lets him be so rude to her.”

Jonas shrugs, “We’ve all been friends for a long time. When Isak came into Eva’s life… he was going through a lot of shit. He was quiet and always so… effortlessly snappy. He didn’t say much. Dude is funny as hell, but he holds a lot of bitterness toward the world. Sometimes it reflects in how he treats people - especially Eva and me. You just have to know that he doesn’t mean it. Like I said, he’s a grump.”

“You shouldn’t justify him being an ass, though, Jonas. I know he’s your best friend, but still. It doesn’t excuse it,” Even says, arms folded. 

“No, I know. I definitely know. And it doesn’t excuse it. We call him out for it, don’t you worry. But it’s also a matter of picking your battles with him. I just think he needs someone in his life that can pick up all the broken pieces of his past and put him together again.” Jonas takes a drink, “He really is sweet as fuck. It just takes the right person, you know?”

Even nods, “I guess.”

“You should give him a chance. He’ll fuck up. He’ll fuck up so many times. But if you push enough, you’ll get to see what all of us see.”

Even thinks about this new information, letting it roll around in his head. A tiny part of him hopes that Jonas is right in saying the Isak is a really good guy. 

But who is Even to hope for good things? 

Because after an hour of Isak avoiding him, Even runs into him. 

Literally. 

With a drink in his hand. 

And it’s just his luck as said drink spills all over Isak’s front. 

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Isak mumbles, sounding kind of angry. Even backs away slightly, in utter shock. 

“Fuck,” is all he manages before Isak really is set off. 

“I get it if you don’t fucking like me, Even. But what the fuck?”

He huffs before walking passed Even, making sure to shove his shoulder on the way out. 

And Even, with a need to apologize, goes hunting for Isak. He checks all the main areas, before going to check bedrooms and bathrooms. 

He walks in on a scenic display, for sure. 

Isak is shirtless and being pressed against the bathroom wall. That Xander guy is all over him, kissing his skin and mouth. 

“Shit, sorry,” Even mumbles, closing the door behind him. 

He takes a deep breath, thinking about Jonas’ earlier words. Is Isak so great that he’s willing to even consider pushing pass all this bullshit? The short temper and his unforgiving personality?


	13. isak - fredag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this!! It’s so much easier to write chapters that aren’t so... hateful between Isak and Even. It’s so much more fun and engaging for me to write chapters when Isak and Even want to be around each other. So that’s really why this story has had such slow updates. Which I deeply apologize for. with that being said, updates will start to pick up and be more frequent. Thank you so much for sticking with me! And I hope you stay tuned for some more❤️❤️ 
> 
> MUCH LOVE 
> 
> AND HAPPY READING!!

Annoyed at being interrupted, Isak tries ignoring the fact that Even just walked in on Xander and him by continuing kissing his boyfriend. 

 

Xander pulls away, though, glancing at the door, “What’s his problem?”

 

Isak rolls his eyes, “Ignore him, Xan.”

 

“He’s the fucker who spilt his drink on you, though.”

 

“I know,” Isak sighs. “And maybe I overreacted a little. It was more than likely an accident.”

 

“Whatever. I think you should stay the fuck away from him.”

 

Isak, despite not having a positive bias toward Even, scoffs. “What the fuck, Xander? I think I can see whoever I want to.”

 

If someone were to ask Isak why he flipped 

 

“You don’t even like him, anyway. So, what’s the big deal about you staying away?”

 

Isak pushes Xander off him, “It’s not that. It’s you. Don’t fucking tell me what I can and can’t do.”

 

“Baby,” Xander hushes, putting his hands in Isak’s curls. “Look at me. I did  _ not  _ mean it like that. You know that. I don’t care who you hang out with. I just don’t think he’s proving to be worth your time.”

 

Isak groans, leaning his forehead onto Xander’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m sorry, okay? Forgive me.”

 

“Show me. Show me that you’re sorry,” Isak mumbles into Xander’s shirt. 

 

“You want me to fuck you in Sana’s bathroom?” Xander hums, running his hands over Isak’s spine and sides. 

 

Isak scoffs, pushing away from his boyfriend, “Nei. Not everything is about sex, Xan. God. Why are you like this?”

 

Xander rolls his eyes, “You know what? I think I should just leave. Call me tomorrow or whatever.”

 

Xander is quick to leave the bathroom and Isak watches him go before sitting on the closed toilet. Sadness blankets over him and he puts his face in his hands. He hasn’t really let himself break about the news of Xander cheating, but right then seemed like a more perfect time than ever as Isak let’s tears fall down his cheeks. 

 

He quietly wails to himself, upset that he upset Xander. But he’s more upset that he cares so much. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispers into the empty bathroom. Sometime later, there’s a knock on the door and Isak wipes at his tear stained cheeks. “Ja! Just a minute!”

 

“Isak?” 

 

_ Noora.  _

 

“We’re about to sing to Sana and cut the cake. Do you want to join us?”

 

“Yes, thanks for telling me. I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

Isak pulls on his wet shirt again, leaving the bathroom and sneaking toward the front door where he finds his hoodie. He exchanges the articles, pulling the warm hoodie over his chilled body. 

 

He sighs before making his way into the kitchen. Everyone is in there and once they notice him, the celebrations of Sana Bakkoush are back in order. 

 

They sing and eat cake. They mingle for a while longer.

 

And Sana finally gets around to chatting with Isak again, “Where’s Xander?”

 

“I don’t know. I think I pissed him off. So, he left.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

Isak shrugs, “I don’t really know. I told him that not everything between us is about sex and he kind of just… stormed out in his Xander-esque. I’m sorry I’m ruining your birthday, Sanasol.”

 

“You’re not ruining my birthday. But I do hope things get figured out with you and Xander.”

 

Isak sighs, smiling small at his dear friend, “Same here. Hey, do you want to grab coffee tomorrow?”

 

Sana smiles, “I’m hanging out with Yousef tomorrow. But maybe sometime next week?”

 

Isak nods, “Okay. How, um, how are you and Yousef?”

 

Sana blushes and Isak smirks like he doesn’t every time Sana gets bashful, “We’re good. More than good.”

 

“I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

_

 

Later in the evening, Isak is sitting in bed and he calls Xander. 

 

It goes to voicemail the first and second time. 

 

On the third and final attempt, he answers, “Halla?”

 

“Hei, Xander,” Isak almost whispers. “Are you okay?”

 

Xander heavily sighs, “Yeah. I’m fine. Sometimes you just really get to me.”

 

_ Okay. Ouch.  _

 

“I’m sorry,” Isak frowns. “I didn’t mean to get mad at you when we were in the bathroom. I wanted tonight to be a good night with friends. I fucked it up.”

 

“Little bit, yeah.”

 

“Can I make it up to you?” Isak asks, eyebrows drawn together, while he hugged his knees to his chest. 

 

“Maybe. We can grab dinner tomorrow.”

 

“Okay. I’ll buy.”

 

“Cool. Well, then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“I love you, Xan.”

 

“Yeah, love you. Night.”

 

He hung up before Isak got the chance to say goodnight. 

 

He gets up, changes into something more comfortable to wear to bed and goes through his Instagram. 

 

Vilde’s post from the party was the first he sees. It’s of all the girls smiling and laughing. Sana is the center of attention with a bright smile. 

 

He sees another post from Sana, herself, thanking everyone for the day of wishes and fun. He smiles, clicking the comment button, saying: “Cool party, gurl. Happy birthday, Sanasol❤️”

 

He does stop himself on Chris Berg’s post. It’s the big group shot. He’s tagged in it, but so is a handsome face that he’s grown to love  _ and _ hate. 

 

_ Even _ . 

 

He clicks on the user tag, going to his profile. It’s filled with photographs of nature and interesting scenery. There are many pictures of his friends: Mikael, Yousef, Mutta, Adam and Sana’s brother, Elias. 

 

He feels weird looking at the profile. Like he’s looking into Even’s mind. 

 

He’s meeting a part of Even that he never thought the existence of. He skimms through some comments on his posts. 

 

So many of them are highly commented on. Talking about how talented Even is. How adored Even is. How missed he is. People fucking  _ love _ Even. 

 

And a part of Isak wishes he knew this side of Even. He wishes they met on different circumstances. He wants to know him. But he’s confused and afraid because he has no idea why Even is so cold with him. 

 

He sighs to himself, clocking out of the instagram app and opening his email. And as if God knew he needed a pick-me-up, Isak found an email from his art teacher. A second chance to not fail the course. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. even - lørdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something was brought to my attention and I’d just really like to draw a little more light to it. 
> 
> I do not find Xander’s behavior in this story or your reactions to said behavior amusing. I use your comments to gauge where I can and cannot go with a story at hand. I do want to apologize for the lack of explanation in the previous note (that has now been edited). I take abuse of any and all forms very seriously. I understand the depths of the effects of abuse more than I’m letting on. 
> 
> I only hope to give you entertainment and satisfaction from the stories and chapters I post on my profile. You all mean the absolute world to me. And if you’ve read other works of mine (particularly That’s All I Really Know) then you know just how much I appreciate all the love and support I receive from you. I do not take you for granted. At all. I’m eternally grateful for you and I truly love you all for pushing me toward a passion of mine and encouraging me to write something that matters to me. I love you. I love you. 
> 
> I’d also like to make a special apology to the commenter who brought this up. I’m sorry for the offense. I never had never intention to upset you. Thank you for leaving me your concerns. ❤️ 
> 
> Now, I hope you all enjoy this new and MUCH LESS angsty chapter of What I Like About You. (: 
> 
> SO SO much love.   
> And HAPPY READING!

It is too fucking early to be awake on a Saturday. But Even is determined to pass his biology makeup test. He can’t afford to fail it. So, bright and early he finds himself walking into KB with three different human bio textbooks in hand and droopy eyes. 

 

He orders his coffee with an extra shot of espresso. And while he waits, he looks in the cases to see if any pastries look appetizing. They don’t. 

 

Not so early, at least. 

 

When the barista calls his order, he claims it with a grateful smile before looking for a place to sit. Tucked in the corner, something catches his eyes. A mop of messy gold curls top the head of a beautiful boy who has his nose buried in a textbook. 

 

Even takes a breath, thinking about what Jonas had told him. 

 

_ You just have to know that he doesn’t mean it. He really is sweet as fuck.  _

 

“Fuck. Whatever,” Even sighs to himself as he approaches the distracted boy. 

 

“God morgen.”

 

Isak looks up, half confused, “Uh, halla?”

 

Even nods at Isak’s cup, “What are you drinking?”

 

“Green tea.”

 

When Even realizes Isak has no intention on returning the question, leaving then awkwardly staring at each other for a few long moments, he coughs. “Do you mind if I sit?”

 

The younger boy slightly narrows his eyes, “I guess, not.”

 

Even sits, putting all his books down on the table, “What are you working on?” 

 

Silently, Isak lifts his book. 

 

“Art Of The Nineteenth Century?” Even reads. 

 

“It’s for a class that I failed. He’s letting me make it up.”

 

“What do you have to do?”

 

Isak finally meets Even’s eyes, “I have to recreate a piece of famous art.”

 

“Sounds like fun. What have you chosen?”

 

Isak shrugs, “Maybe  _ Starry Night _ .”

 

Even scoffs, “You can  _ not _ do  _ Starry Night _ .”

 

“Why not?” Isak snaps, looking at Even with furrowed brows. 

 

“Everyone does it! Is it a great painting? Yes, absolutely. Is it original to do a project based of it? Fuck no.”

 

“I’m not looking for original, Even. I’m looking for a passing grade.”

 

There is something about the way that Isak says Even’s name that really fucks with the butterflies in his stomach. Even wants to hear it again and again. It was magnificent and send chills down his spine. 

 

“I’m just saying, if I was a teacher and I went out of my way to let a student make something up  _ after _ finalization of grades, I’d want the student to give me a fucking masterpiece. Not something predictable like  _ Starry Night.” _

 

_ “Well, _ what do you suggest then?” 

 

Even tries not getting annoyed at Isak’s snapping. 

 

He keeps reminding himself of Jonas’s words and he tells himself to keep on taking deep breaths. Because Isak is  _ sweet as fuck _ . 

 

“You like science, right?”

 

Isak tips his head sideways, “From the looks of it, so do you.” 

 

Even follows his eyes to the anatomy textbooks on the table. He groans, “Nei. I’m actually shit at science. I guess you could say I’m in a similar position as you are. I have a makeup test after the holiday break. If I fail it, I take the class again next semester.”

 

“Well, fuck. What class is it?”

 

“Human biology,” Even says, gesturing to the books. 

 

Isak smiles. And Even is nearly blown away. “That’s my major.”

 

Even smiles, too, “Funny. I’m an art major. Looks like we’re struggling in each other’s strengths.”

 

“Yeah,” Isak chuckles, sitting back and folding his arms, “I fucking suck at art.”

 

“You know,” Even hums, mirroring Isak’s position except for the hand holding his chin in serious thought. “If you’d be up for it… maybe you can tutor me in bio and… I don’t know, I could help you with your project.”

 

“ _ You  _ want to help  _ me _ ?”

 

Even huffs a laugh, “Nei. Not particularly. But, I can. And I’m kind of desperate for help from someone who knows the fucking steps in the xiphoid process. I don’t even know what that is.”

 

Isak bust into a loud laugh. It’s full body and all encasing. “You really are hopeless. It’s a bone.”

 

“I don’t get it,” Even is slightly taken aback by Isak’s reaction. The delighted laugh still echoing in his ears. 

 

He watches Isak smile, “The xiphoid process is a bone. It’s connected to your sternum.”

 

“Does this mean we have a deal?”

 

Isak sighs, looking down at the art history book in front of him. And Even just feels Isak’s agreement already. “Help me pick an artist and we’ll see about it.”

 

“Leonardo da Vinci.”

 

Even watches when Isak’s eyes snap up, “You were just saying  _ not  _ to pick something predictable.”

 

Even smiles, “Da Vinci was more than just the artist of  _ Mona Lisa.  _ He was an engineer. A physician. He was a scientist. A logical man who happened to paint one of the most recognizable art pieces in the world. But he did more than  _ just _ the  _ Mona Lisa.  _ Look through his stuff. I’m sure you will find something.”

 

Interested, Isak sits forward, “Fine. He sounds like an intriguing enough guy. Now, please tell me you have a review packet or a study guide of some kind.”

 

Even’s face breaks into an innocent smile. 

 

“You have nothing?” Isak asks in utter disbelief. “You know what, fuck. I probably have one from when I took this class. I’ll find it. Let’s meet on Tuesday?”

 

The blue eyed sunshine grins, “Great. Bookstore? I have closing shift. We can stay after.”

 

“Fine with me. Just don’t be an asshole.” 

 

And whether it be a joke or not, they both smile at each other. 

  
  



	15. even - lørdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with anothaaa❤️❤️ 
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading, commenting and leaving kudos. My heart is so happy to hear from you and see that you’re liking the story! Too much love for all of you - FOR REAL!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one❤️ More to come very soon. 
> 
> MUCH LOVE 
> 
> HAPPY READING!!

“You only have to know nine main muscle groups, I remember. It really isn’t hard. I think we should start there because it’s the easiest. You also need to memorize all seven steps of muscle contraction and know the chemicals involved. I think I have some flash cards, if you want them.”

 

Even listens, pretending he understands every word, even though he really doesn’t. He knows Isak is watching him, taking in what he has to say. 

 

From an outsider’s view, he thinks they’d never assume they dislike each other. He supposes that’s due to Isak’s seeming obsession with human anatomy facts. Even notes how animated and involved Isak is when he talks about the human body. 

 

Isak grabs one of the bio textbooks from across the table, flipping through until he finds something useful. Then, he turns it around so Even can see. “Here’s a basic diagram of the muscles you need to know. Like I said, nine groups, but there’s at least eighteen actual muscles you need to know. Starting from the soleus in the leg, all the way up to the deltoid,” Even watches as Isak alternates between pointing at the page where the soleus resides behind the calf muscle and pointing to his own shoulder to display the deltoid. 

 

“Aren’t there like… a shit ton of muscles?”

 

Isak nods with a smile, “Over six hundred. Luckily for you, you don’t have to know even half of them.”

 

“And you think I’ll only need to know eighteen?”

 

Isak shrugs and Even tries not to focus on how intensely Isak’s heavy gaze is on him, “Probably. Maybe a few more - masseter and oris muscles.”

 

Even nods, only having a vague understanding of all the information, “I’m fucked, aren’t I?”

 

“Depends. Do you know if your exam is on anatomy or physiology? Because if it’s on physiology, then we’re talking about the wrong things.”

 

Even bites his lip, “There’s a difference?”

 

Isak coughs a laugh, “Yes. Anatomy is the shape and structure. Physiology is how and why the structures work.”

 

“Then… I’m assuming my exam is on both.”

 

“Right,” Isak sits back and Even watches him think. He finds it absolutely fascinating how Isak’s body language turns so calculated when he’s in deep thought. 

 

And Even has been able to watch for a while. 

 

They’ve been at KB for hours, now. They walked through pretty much the entirety of da Vinci’s life. And by Isak’s impressed expressions throughout the day, Even feels grateful to have paid attention in his art history class. And a strange part of him is slightly grateful he become obsessive over da Vinci during one of his manic episodes. 

 

Isak had typed practically every word that came from Even’s mouth. But, like it was destined to happy, something gets fucked up. 

 

Isak’s laptop died in the middle of his typing, and he wasn’t using a cloud or anything to continually save his work as he went. He lost everything. 

 

Now, he’s trying to find the easiest way to teach Even, efficiently. 

 

Even is grateful for that, too, of course. But he’d much rather talk about the famous painter. 

 

He listened to Isak explain their game plan. They have eleven days until Isak’s project was due and eighteen until Even’s makeup test. 

 

Isak still has to pick a piece to recreate, write his summary - that he has now learned is five pages, single spaced. And then he has to actually  _ recreate  _ the artwork with his own twists. 

 

And then there’s Even. He’s tapping his fingers while he listens. But he’s kind of stressing out. 

 

“I feel as fucked as you probably do, and it’s not even my test,” Isak shifts, putting his elbows on the table and his cheeks in his hands. 

 

The makeup exam will cover nine body systems, plus all the general things have to be learned and absorbed.

 

“I think we can do this. It’ll be a  _ fuck _ ton of work. You’ll have to do some on your own but I have study helps. Like I’ve said, flashcards, study guides, books, reviews. I can send you a documentary or two if you’d rather that.”

 

Even shrugs and is hyper aware of the gaze resting on his pouting. He tries not to think too much of it, so he speaks up, “You can. Fuck. I’m so fucked.”

 

“Nei,” Isak calms, closing the book in front of Even. “We can figure out what you already know and when I have a minute to look at my old reviews, maybe that’ll help me know what I should be tutoring you on.”

 

“This means a lot that you’re doing this, Isak.”

 

“You’re helping me, too.”

 

Even gives a small smile, “Not nearly as much.”

 

They continue their tutoring. Some of it Even knows, which is a huge relief to Isak. He doesn’t have to cover as much as he was thinking, he tells Even. He practically cut their workload in half. All Even tells Isak is that a brief review of the systems he feels good about should be all he needs to be prepped on them. 

 

Isak takes a breath, “I’m amending what I said. I don’t  _ think _ we can do this. I  _ know  _ we can. You only have to really learn like a quarter of what I was expecting. And that’s more than doable.”

 

“Still sounds like a lot.”

 

Even watches Isak shrug, “I honestly think it’ll be fine. You have almost three weeks. If we meet even three times a week, until then, you’ll kill it.”

 

“What else can I do?”

 

“Well,” Isak sighs, “Like I said, I’ll find reviews and we can meet at th—“

 

“Nei,” Even cuts him off, “What else can I do to repay you? Giving you facts about da Vinci and helping you pick a painting definitely doesn’t meet the same kind of effort as teaching someone about body systems.”

 

Isak smiles, “I promise, you’re doing enough.”

 

“Don’t be stubborn,” Even smirks, “Dinner? Can I make you dinner?”

 

“Even, you know I have a boyf—“

 

“I’m not coming onto, Isak. I’ll simply make dinner. Is that fair?”

 

Even watches Isak roll the idea around in his head, “Okay. You have a deal. I’ll throw it out there now, though: I love Italian food.”

 

And Isak’s gappy smile makes Even turn to mush, unable to not smile back. 

  
  



	16. isak - lørdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually LOVE this chapter. It explores more of Isak’s one on one relationship with Xander but it also shows this inner turmoil going through Isak - his feelings of helplessness and guilt. And of course, it shows Isak’s attraction toward Even, which is always welcomed.   
> But on the real, this chapter was fun and emotional to write and I’m very proud of it! I hope you enjoy it as well!(:   
> I’m so excited that this story is really picking up. At first I was very skeptical about my abilities of pulling it off, but I’m definitely feeling more comfortable. So, again, I hope you like this part!!
> 
> ((Also, I’m super sorry about the pathetically sized text screen shots at the end. I’m updating on my phone and it is exceptionally more difficult to size the images on this than on an actual computer.))
> 
> I love you all so much❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> HAPPY READING (:
> 
> Kudos and comments are always encouraged and highly appreciated.

Isak blushed about fifty times in three hours. 

 

He feels gooey inside when he’s around Even, he quickly learns. He feels shy, but not in the way Xander makes him. Even makes Isak feel shy in a bashful way, where Xander makes Isak feel shy in an intimidated and inferior way. 

 

Even makes him laugh. Like, how the  _ fuck _ did he not like him? How the  _ fuck _ does Even do that? Making him laugh about art history and the human muscular system. 

 

But those moments when they are quietly working on their own things and Even catches Isak’s gaze.  _ Fuck.  _ Isak can’t breathe. It’s in his throat but it’s not going anywhere. And then Even smiles then looks back down at his textbook. It messes with Isak’s organs, firing off butterflies in his stomach and making his heart pound. 

 

Even gets up a few times, too. He gets them coffee refills - or in Isak’s case, tea refills. He buys them pastries and cakes to snack on while their chat about their subjects. And Isak feels so comfortable. He wants to stay in their little bubble for… well, for forever.

 

And when they’re gathering their things to part ways, Isak blushes again. And a rock settles in the pit of his stomach. Its cold and heavy. He doesn’t want it there. 

 

He’s not really sure why. But he knows he’s just spent the last few hours staring at a boy that wasn’t his boyfriend. 

 

But  _ fuck _ . 

 

Even is incredibly attractive. Isak has always known this fact, but he just can’t push it down now. 

 

Even has righted every wrong thought Isak had had for the previous week. 

 

And Isak’s brain couldn’t wrap him head around Even.  _ How _ is it possible for Isak to have ever gotten a poor impression of Even? He’s the most caring and considerate person he’s ever met. And he’s only really chatted with him that day. 

 

Plus, he’s going to make Isak dinner? Isak’s own boyfriend has  _ never _ made him dinner. And they’ve been together for literal  _ years _ . 

 

Isak’s own boyfriend has  _ never _ made him feel the way Even makes Isak feel. 

 

And before Isak can really process it, Even is putting his number is Isak’s phone. “I’m going to send myself a text so I have your number,” Even mumble, typing on Isak’s phone before handing it back. “I’m free tomorrow if you want to work something out for then. You just tell me.”

 

Isak nods, “Yeah, okay. I’ll text you.”

 

Even smiles, leaning in a leaving the teeniest, tiniest peck on Isak’s cheek - which immediately inflames. “I’ll see you,” Even says, still smiling as he waves slightly and turns to leave the scene. 

 

“I’m so fucked,” he whispers to himself as he watches Even walk down the sidewalk, outside of KB, holding his cheek. 

 

He wishes he could talk to someone about all this. But he just… can’t. He can’t do it. Besides, it’s nothing serious, right? Isak is going to go to dinner with his boyfriend, eat some great food and then have some phenomenal makeup sex. Everything is fine. 

 

Isak needs to take a breath and not stress so much. 

 

He sighs, tugging his beanie further over his ears and shoving his hands in his pockets as he starts on his journey to the tram home. 

 

_ 

 

Dinner with Xander is… better than Isak was expecting. They are sitting across from each other in a quiet and modest restaurant. They both are having the same thing - smoked salmon. 

 

Isak easily notes that it’s delicious. 

 

Xander comments on it, as well. 

 

They chat about how their days. Xander tells Isak about hanging out with his buds and lunch with his dad. 

 

Isak recalls his day, studying at KB, “It wasn’t all that interesting. Just doing research for my art project.”

 

“The semester is already over, though.”

 

Isak nods, “Yeah. I, uh… my professor is letting me do it still. It’s kind of a big deal that I do it well.” Isak makes sure not to mention Even. “But I learned a lot in my research today.”

 

“You look so fucking hot today. I can’t wait to take you home.”

 

Isak blushes. Not the good kind of blush. He feels almost… embarrassed. And like Xander hasn’t been listening. 

 

Although, proving him wrong, Xander says, “You know, I did take the same art class you’re in. Why don’t you let me help you?”

 

Isak shrugs, “I don’t know. I feel like I’m on a good track.”

 

“But it would be better if you had help, right?”

 

Unsure of what to say, Isak just agrees, “I suppose, yeah.”

 

“So, what’s your project?”

 

“Writing a summary about an artist of my choice and recreating one of their pieces with my own twist.”

 

“Easy,” Xander starts, going on and on about how Isak should pick a classical renaissance artist and recreate their work in a photography medium. Xander even offers to be the ‘star’ of the piece. 

 

And Isak feels sad. Because he doesn’t want to listen to Xander, but he feels like he should want Xander’s advice and help on the project rather than Even’s. But Even’s advice is just so… fitting for Isak. It’s like Even took a moment to think of what will be most interesting for Isak to do, so he A) won’t get bored by it and B) can put forth something he’s passionate about. 

 

“I don’t…” Isak starts, “I don’t know, Xan. I think I have my mind made up.”

 

“On who?”

 

“Uh, Leonardo da Vinci?”

 

“That’s an incredibly predictable choice, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“Well, he’s really fascinating and he feeds my own interes—“

 

“It’s a good thing I’m helping you, really. I can walk you through some of the best choices. Most of them are from France.”

 

And Isak just really didn’t want to disagree, even though he feels heavy in his stomach, “Yeah. Thanks for your help.”

 

“You’re so cute when you talk about school, you know? This is going to be fun helping you.”

 

If the conversation had happened differently, Isak would be blushing. The good kind of blush. It isn’t often that Xander compliments him in this way, so it feels almost too much when he does. But right now, Isak feels invalidated. He feels… sad. 

 

“I’m going to take you home and show you just how much you mean to me. Okay, baby? Does that nice?”

 

Isak tries smiling. He supposed to be fixing things, right? Not being sad. So, he perks up and leans across the small table to kiss Xander. 

 

“You’re so good to me, baby. I can’t wait to get those close off of you.”

 

Isak bites his lip so he doesn’t moan - or cry, Isak isn’t really sure what he’s feeling - in the middle of the restaurant. And afraid of what his voice would sound like, Isak just nods. He feels pathetic. But he really can't help but agree when Xander is offering himself. His attention. His touch. His  _ love _ . 

 

“Why don’t we,” Xander starts with a smirk, “finish up here. Skip dessert. Head back to the car.”

 

Isak slowly nods, “Okay.”

 

The have the check sorted, Isak pays. And then they are off. They walk, hand in hand, to Xander’s car. 

 

Xander drives home, speeding, of course. Isak tries not to roll his eyes as he sits there, quietly. The car becomes suffocating, so Isak finally speaks. 

 

“I’m sorry for what happened at Sana’s. It won’t happen again.”

 

“I know it won’t, baby.”

 

Xander’s hand touches Isak’s thigh, and it almost burns Isak. It feels… dirty. 

 

They get back to Xander’s apartment, falling into bed. Isak performs as usual. 

 

Like he isn’t thinking about another man. 

 

Like he isn’t thinking about Xander with that woman. 

 

Like he isn’t hurt. 

 

Like nothing is wrong. 

 

_

 

An hour later, Xander is asleep back facing Isak while Isak stares at the ceiling. He blinks slow and tries keeping his tears at bay. He hates crying. 

 

He can’t help but think to himself,  _ When did my life become such a mess? _

 

He grabs his phone from the side table, looking at his texts. He has three new ones and he replies to Jonas first. 

  


Then, he smirks at the name on the screen. Responding with a light heart and a bright smile. 

  
  
  


 


	17. isak - mandag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I haven’t been edited these last chapters lmaooo oops? It’s bc I’m the worst ever and I just don’t want to edit right now (: I try to catch errors as I go, but a handful always slip through. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter ❤️ Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments, and always sending you love and support❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> HAPPY READING

“You look very tired. Are you aware of that?”

 

Isak looks up at Even with a bored kind of stare from his comfortable slouch over the table. 

 

Even smiles, and if it let out a fluttering of butterflies in Isak’s stomach, nobody had to know. “I’m sorry. I mean, good morning, sunshine. How are you doing?”

 

The green eyed boy tiredly pushes himself into an upright position with a heavy sigh, “I’m fine. I’ve just spent the weekend at Xander’s. When I do that, I usually don’t sleep well.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Isak looks at Even, meeting his blue eyes, “I don’t know. I don’t really feel… comfortable there.”

 

It’s Monday morning and the two boys are at the bookstore. Even is on the clock and Isak came for a visit - despite having plans for the following day to meet. Isak just really needs to get a head start on the research part of his project. 

 

“You don’t feel comfortable at your boyfriend’s apartment? Didn’t you say he lives alone? Why aren’t you comfortable?”

 

Isak sighs. Lately, when he’s at Xander’s, all he can think about is this other woman. Has she slept in Xander’s bed? Has Isak’s boyfriend cheated on him in the same place Isak’s sleeps a good percentage of his nights. “I don’t know - it’s stupid.”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

Green eyes shoot up in surprise. He hates that he keep comparing Even to Xander, but Xander never takes interest in any of Isak’s problems. Isak’s just met Even and he already seems interesting. 

 

“You can talk to me.”

 

The younger breathes slowly, “I just… I got trapped in my head a lot. Like  _ a lot _ a lot. I sometimes forget to eat or I can’t sleep. It’s worse when I’m stressed. I just… I like to know what’s going to happen and I feel like - especially, now - that I have no fucking idea what’s going on. And it’s stressful.”

 

“Have you talked to Xander about it?” Even suggests, eyebrows dipped in genuine concern. 

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why can’t you?”

 

“Because I’m being silly about this.”

 

Even, looking quite taken aback, shakes his head, “Are you serious? Isak, you’re not being silly or immature about any of this. If that’s what Xander thinks about you, than he’s fucking… he’d be the one being silly and immature. You deserve to be heard, Isak.”

 

Isak blushes, the good kind, and sits up straighter, “I just don’t want to… inconvenience him. He works a lot and goes to school. I don’t feel like being a bother.”

 

“That sounds like fucking bullshit,” Even says, crossing his arms, “People handle a shit ton more than school and work, and they still manage to make time for their significant other without seeing them as an  _ inconvenience. _ ”

 

Isak shrugs, “it’s okay, Even. It’s fine.”

 

Even sighs, clearly giving up, “Whatever you say. Anyway, my break is over, so I’ve got to get back. Are we still on for tomorrow?”

 

Isak nods, “Yeah. I’ll be here at like 17:00, is that okay?”

 

Even nods, “Great. I’ll see you then, unless you’re sticking around longer today?”

 

Isak shakes his head, “Wish I could. But Xander wanted to do lunch.”

 

“Alright, then I’ll see you tomorrow, Isak.”

 

_

 

An hour later Isak is leaving the bookstore. He waves to Even and Yousef at the desk as he walks out. 

 

He doesn’t actually have lunch with Xander and he isn’t even sure why he lied about it. But, nonetheless, he heads home with too much on his mind. A nap seems like the only option when he gets home. He takes a shower and slips under the covers on his bed. 

 

Jonas isn’t home, so the apartment is quiet. He feels his body calm as his sleepiness covers him.

 

But when he’s snuggling deeper into his sheets, ready to be taken away by his dreams for a few hours, his phone rings. He sees who it is with a groan,  _ Magnus _ . 

 

“Uh, hei?”

 

“Halla, Isak. What’s up? Are you free right now?”

 

“Nei. I have a date with my pillow.”

 

“You’re napping?” Mags asks. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“I just really have to talk to you about something important.”

 

“Can it wait? I’m exhausted, Mags.”

 

Magnus breathes out heavily, “I don’t know. I feel like I should talk to you as soon as possible.”

 

Isak rolls the idea around in his head, “Fuck, okay. Where do you want to meet?”

 

“I can come over?”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’m sleeping until you get here, though.”

 

Mags chuckles, “That’s fine. I’ll call when I’m close.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They end the call and Isak takes a breath, not thinking about Magnus’ news as he yawns deeply and rests back into his pillow. It’s not long before he finally drops of to sleep. 

 

He gets a solid twenty five minutes of rest before Magnus gets there. 

 

It’s definitely not enough, but it’s enough for now, he supposes. 

 

“So, what is it?” 

 

“I met this girl at a party last night—“

 

“Please, leave the details out of it.”

 

“Nei, nei, nei. It’s not like that, Isak. We got talking about her boyfriend and things kind of… took interesting turn.”

 

“I’m not sure that I’m following,” Isak furrows his brows, crossing his legs as he sits on the couch across from his friend. 

 

“She said her boyfriend is in another relationship and they’re sneaking around because of it.” Magnus scrubs his hands over his face before looking at Isak, “I didn’t want to believe it, but her boyfriend is Xander. She showed me pictures and texts. A bunch of shit.”

 

Isak bites his lip, feeling sad because now he didn’t just know something was going on, but now has a  _ confidence  _ that something is going on. He has a  _ confirmation _ . 

 

“You don’t seem… shocked?” Magnus whispers, tentatively. Isak knows he’s just being careful. 

 

“Um, yeah, I— I kind of already knew.”

 

“For how long?” 

 

Isak shrugs, “Little over a week.”

 

Magnus gapes, “And you haven’t said anything?”

 

“What the fuck am I supposed to say? It seems like a recipe for disaster to even bring it up, Magnus. I’m playing by his rules, right now.”

 

“His rules? Do you hear yourself? Isak, the motherfucker is cheating on you. You should break up him.”

 

Isak shakes his head, “Nei. I can’t help but think I did something to deserve it.”

 

“Don’t even fucking think that. You’re a good person. A good friend. And I’m sure you’re a fucking fantastic boyfriend. Don’t shit on yourself like that. Xander is just an ungrateful asshole who needs to be checked. Jonas is going to lose his mind when he finds out.”

 

“No!” Isak startles both Magnus and himself eight he outburst, “You won’t tell him. Do you understand, Mags? Please, don’t tell him or anyone else. Let me figure this out on my own.”

 

“You obviously aren’t doing anything to fix this, though, Isak. Like you said, it’s been a week and half.”

 

“But this is  _ my _ life. This is  _ my _ relationship. I can deal with it.”

 

Magnus sighs, “Fine. I won’t tell Jonas. But you should.”

 

“He’d fucking kill Xander.”

 

Magnus smirks, “You better bear him to it.”

 

“I’m not going to hit him,” Isak rolls his eyes, hugging his knees to his chest. 

 

“Unfortunate - he really deserves it.”

 

Isak chuckles, shaking his head, “Thank you, Magnus. Really. Thank you for looking out for me.”

 

Magnus nods, “You’re my bro.”

  
  
  
  



	18. even - tirsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is up a little late!! It’s been a wild week for me, but I’m back at it! I’m thinking the next chapter will be up by Wednesday(?) hopefully.   
> And again, I apologize for typos in this chapter. I think I’ll go back in a few chapters and just edit the shit out of all these messes I’ve made. 
> 
> BUT I’m glad you are choosing to follow me through the journey and I’m crossing my fingers, hoping you are enjoying it! I have so many stories I want to write after this. 
> 
> Anyway, I appreciate all the love and support, as always❤️❤️ And just wanna return that with a big fat Thank You!! And I Love You!!❤️❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> SO MUCH LOVE FOR YOU
> 
> AND HAPPY READING

Even is pleasantly surprised when Isak shows up early on Tuesday. He’s even more surprised when Isak has coffee and a pastry for him. 

 

He stands behind the desk as Isak approaches. He’d stopped to put his things down, before walking up with the drink and sweet in hand. 

 

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you until closing,” Even says when Isak reaches him. 

 

“I had some extra time.”

 

“I’m flattered you’re choosing to spend your free time with me, trust me, I am. But, I’m still on the clock.”

 

“This is for you,” Isak hums, nodding, a small smile on his mouth. 

 

“What for?” Even asks, intrigued, gratefully accepting. Isak doesn’t meet his eyes, just stares at his feet while scuffing his shoe on the carpet. 

 

“I, uh, I felt like things didn’t go super awesome yesterday.”

 

“How so?”

 

Isak huffs, glancing up to finally look into Even’s eyes, “You’re going to make me explain myself?”

 

Even shrugs, “Only because I’m not really sure what you’re trying to get across.”

 

Even offers a smile to hopefully help Isak. 

 

“There’s just some shit going on with Xander and I. And… I just don’t really know how to talk about it or what to do. And that’s why I’ve been uncomfortable at his place. I could’ve given you a better explanation yesterday. And I’m sorry that I didn’t.”

 

“Well, Isak,” Even starts, shifting on his feet. “you don’t owe me anything. And besides, I  wasn’t upset about yesterday. I’m just… worried about you, I guess. Your boyfriend makes you feel like shit and that’s not… okay.”

 

Isak nods and Even watches his chin dip in shame, “I know. I’m working on it.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to work on anything. He’s the one who should be working on himself, right now. Or at least, that’s what it sounds like. He shouldn’t be putting you down.”

 

Isak shrugs, “I guess.”

 

Even sighs. He’s so stuck. He wants to make Isak feel better, but everything is so fresh between them that he doesn’t want to overstep. 

 

Although, seeing Isak hating himself is definitely a terrible alternative, Even just keeps remind himself that it isn’t his business. 

 

“Anyway,” Isak says, throwing a thumb over his shoulder, “I brought flash cards and reviews for you.”

 

“Well, I’m just about to close up. Do you want to just hang out for a minute?”

 

Isak nods and Even watches as he looks around the store, “Is there anyone else really here?”

 

“Nei, Tuesdays tend to be kind of slow and since we’re closing in ten minutes…”

 

“Right,” Isak breathes with a smile. “I’ll just go get everything ready, and you can join when you’re done here?”

 

Even offers a half smile, “Yeah, okay.”

 

He watches Isak retreat toward the table, and if he checks out his ass, nobody needs to know. 

 

Even closes down the registers and gets the office straightened out and locked up in record time. And right when the clock hits 19:00, Even locks the store doors and silently thanks God for holiday break hours for closing so early. 

 

When he sits down next to Isak, Isak is looking down at his phone, seeming slightly saddened by whatever he’s looking at. 

 

“Everything okay?” 

 

Isak looks up as Even pulls out his textbooks and supplies for studying. 

 

Isak sighs, locking and tossing down his phone onto the table, “I guess.”

 

“Xander?” Even nods down to the phone. 

 

The younger boy shrugs, “It is what it is. We were supposed to hang out tonight, but he just canceled.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. Anyway,” Isak straightens out, sitting up fully as he opens a textbook in front of Even, “I think we should review what we went over last time and then I can walk you through some more?”

 

Even nods, “Sure. Did you bring your laptop? I could recap da Vinci’s life again?”

 

“Yeah, I brought it.”

 

“Your charger, too?” Even smirks, making Isak crack a smile. 

 

“Fortunately, yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

With that, they jump into it. Even recites and points out each muscle he’s learned and explains different processes within the muscular system along with the blood pathway through the heart.

 

Isak then teaches Even about the Calvin cycle, cellular respiration and photosynthesis. 

 

Even picks an argument about photosynthesis being irrelevant in a class about human anatomy and physiology. Isak rolls his eyes, choosing not to feed the debate. 

 

And then the roles reverse and Even is teaching Isak. 

 

“Da Vinci was a leading man. He was a, uh, a light in the renaissance. He painted and sculpted, but he was also very fascinated in science and engineering. He painted the  _ Mona Lisa,  _ which stands to be one of the most recognizable pieces of art worldwide, but he also created  _ The Vitruvian Man _ . He did so to show the relationship, the connection, that mankind had to nature. It’s also to really display the proportions of the human body.”

 

Even gets lost as he speaks. And Isak seems very interested, holding on to every word as he frantically types. 

 

Even tells about da Vinci’s life in Italy and France during this rebirthing period for all these incredible things. 

 

“Some - well,  _ many _ believe that da Vinci was gay. He was arrested for sodomy with several other men and he never showed interest in women. He never married or had children.”

 

“He was arrested?”

 

Even nods, “Yeah. Awful, really. The charges were dropped, eventually. But still, he never got the chance to live in a world even remotely as accepting as ours. And I think that’s really sad and unsettling, even.”

 

Isak ponders and Even watches. 

 

He thinks deeply, as well. He’s so glad to have been born in a time that he isn’t ridiculed and arrested for loving the way he chooses. Even takes pride in his pansexuality and he’d hate for his ability to love openly to be taken away. 

 

“Will you… will you be the model for the recreation of  _ The Vitruvian Man _ ?”

 

Even meets Isak’s green gaze again, “Are you… are you asking me to be your muse, Isak Valtersen?”

 

Isak blushes, rolling his eyes, but grinning widely, “I have an idea for the project and I think you’d be a more-than-adequate fit for it. Will you please?”

 

Even smiles softly, “If you call me your muse.”

 

“You’re my muse, now fucking agree before I ask Xander.”

 

“Okay, I’m in.  _ But _ don’t think I’m not taking serious note that you just put me above your boyfriend.”

 

“Shut up,” Isak mumbles with a blush before turning back to his laptop, leaving Even feeling butterflies flapping in his tummy. 

  
  



	19. isak - tirsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was awful to write. It’s kind of heartbreaking, but there’s a redeeming moment at the end there that I think we can all appreciate. 
> 
> YEEEE I’m very happy with this chapter. Sorry it took a minute to get up, but here it is! Hopefully updates will go back to being more regular!! This week’s just kicked my ass and I had no free time! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Leave me your thoughts in the comments or drop me a kudos if you’re liking this story❤️❤️ 
> 
> MUCH LOVE 
> 
> AND HAPPY READING

“Don’t forget the difference between flexors and extensors. I can send you this video about the different posi—“

 

“Isak,” Even laughs, which slams the breaks on all of Isak’s thoughts. 

 

“Yeah?” He breathes, slightly embarrassed as they pack up and head to the exit of the store. 

 

Even turns off the lights and lets them out, locking the door behind them as he says, “I think I’ve got it. I’ll go over it a few more times and if I need help, I’ll let you know. Okay?”

 

Isak nods, trying not to blush at Even’s obvious amusement. 

 

“Do you… do you want to do something? I mean, since your plans with Xander fell through?”

 

Isak shrugs, tightening his hold on the backpack strap that hung onto his shoulder, “Like what?”

 

He watches Even pucker his lips in thought, looking around as if the street corner was going to tell him what they should do. “I owe you dinner? We could go back to yours and I can make something? Or we can go to mine. Whatever you feel good with.”

 

“What will you make?” 

 

“Whatever you’d like.”

 

Isak smiles, glancing down at his feet and then up again, “Okay. I think Jonas just went shopping for groceries, so we can… go to mine?”

 

Even smiles, nodding, “Sure, but is Jonas going to be okay with that?”

 

Isak shakes his head, “It’s okay, I promise. Jonas and I share groceries. We don’t have a system like… what’s mine is mine and what’s his is his, y’know? And he’s probably at Eva’s anyway.”

“Oh? Okay. To yours, it is.”

 

As they walk together to the tram, it hits Isak that he’s going to be hanging out with Even alone. He shouldn’t feel butterflies, but he  _ does _ . He feels a lot of them. And he hates that he does, but he can’t help it. 

 

When they reach the tram and climb on, sitting close, but not too close to each other, Isak looks up. He catches Even’s eye and then watches as Even fucking blushes. 

 

Which, in turn, makes Isak blush. 

 

And he feels absolutely ridiculous. 

 

He looks down at his lap as Even starts rambling to fill the silence between them. He listens to him talk about a movie he had just seen. He’s incredibly animated because this movie is a “seventies masterpiece that  _ should  _ be a classic!” 

 

Isak smiles listening to him.

 

He sounds… melodious when he speaks. Even talking about movies is encapsulating to watch. He becomes his stories and completely involves every part of himself into the telling of a plot or the excellence in cinematography. 

 

And in the midst of Isak’s ogling, his phone rings. 

 

“Sorry,” Isak mumbles, slipping his phone from his pocket, “It’s Xander.”

 

Even smiles tightly, nodding as Isak regrettably answers. 

 

“Halla?”

 

Xander’s words are slurred, but Isak knows him well enough to understand his mumbled mess, “Hei, baby. Oh, my God. I’m so fucking drunk. When can I see you?”

 

“Xan, we had plans, but you canceled, remember? How drunk are you?”

 

Isak waits for his boyfriend’s answer, yet the one he gets doesn’t answer his questions. “I just want to see you. Fuck, all I can think about is you lying naked in my bed.”

 

“Xander, where are you?”

 

“Baby, I’m so horny.”

 

Isak glances over at Even who is keeping his eyes moving all around the tram, biting his lip. Isak knows Even’s trying not to pay attention to Isak or the phone conversation, but the look in Even’s eyes gives him away. He’s heard what Xander has said and Isak can’t stop the blush that fills his cheeks. He discreetly turns the volume down, so Even will not be able to hear anything further, “Xand—“

 

“I want you so fucking bad, Viola.”

 

_ Viola? _

 

That’s her name. 

 

The woman who Xander’s been involved with. 

 

_ Viola.  _

 

And he’s suddenly thankful he turned the volume down, because he isn’t sure he would be able to handle the judgement Even would be sure to have toward him. “I’ll, um, I’ll call you later, okay?”

 

“Baby, wait. Vi, I need you to come get me.”

 

“Bye, Xander. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Isak hangs up, stuffing his phone back in his pocket as he pretends his heart hasn’t been cracked a little bit more than it was. 

 

“Everything okay?” 

 

Isak nods, not looking up at Even and not trusting his voice enough in the moment to answer with words. 

 

And when Even wraps an arm around his shoulder in comfort, he bites back his tears. 

 

___

 

When they get to the right stop, Isak speaks, completely unsure of himself, “You know, it’s kind of late. Maybe we shouldn’t do this tonight.”

 

Even takes a moment to look at Isak, and Isak feels incredibly vulnerable. The few seconds feel like  _ hours _ as Even’s blue eyes scope out and observe each and every part of Isak. “I’m not going to push, but it’s clear that something happened while you were on the phone. I don’t want you to wallow, tonight. I want you to have a good time and… have a friend.”

 

“We’re not friends, Even.”

 

Even tilts his head to the side in question, “Nei?”

 

Isak shrugs, “Nei. I don’t know. We’re… just helping each other out.”

 

The boy with baby blues sighs, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “I like hanging out with you, Isak.”

 

“Ja, same to you.”

 

“So, wouldn’t that mean we’re  _ friends _ ? If we both like hanging out with each other?”

 

Isak scoffs a laugh, “Fuck, I don’t know. Four days ago, we weren’t each other’s biggest fans and now, all of a sudden, we’re friends or something? It’s - it’s weird.”

 

“It was a short-lived hate,” Even smirks small. “On my part, at least.”

 

Isak isn’t sure what to say, so he just agrees, “Me, too, but…”

 

“But what?” Even laughs, tipping his head toward the night sky. “Just say we’re friends. Is it that big of a deal?”

 

_ Yes. _

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Why would it be a big deal?”

 

_ Xander. _

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Even smiles, looking deeply into Isak’s green eyes and Isak feels more fucked than ever before, “Just say we’re friends.”

 

“We’re friends,” Isak shakily whispers. He knows he looks and sounds terrified, but… he kind of  _ is.  _ Nobody has ever looked at Isak the way Even does and nobody, not even Jonas, has ever been  _ so _ determined and adamant about being Isak’s friend. 

 

“You don’t sound so sure. Say it again.”

 

Isak blinks, rubbing his lips together and wiping his nose with the back of his hand before realizing how ridiculous this whole thing is. A boy that is artistic, talented, smart and  _ open _ wants to be Isak’s friend and Isak is being ridiculous. He’s worrying about what his boyfriend would think, but he remembers the phone call and all his can do is look Even straight in the eyes and say, “I  _ want  _ to be friends with you, Even.”

 

Even belts a loud and joyous laugh. He’s not amused, he’s happy. He’s… proud, maybe? And Isak feels it. 

 

“So,  _ friend, _ ” Isak starts with a grin. 

 

“Yes,  _ friend? _ ” Even responds in the same teasing tone, mirroring Isak’s expression. 

 

“Make me dinner? I’m starving.”

 

Even’s grin turns fond and it sends off hundreds of busy butterflies in Isak’s gut, “I can’t think of anything better to do, right now.”


	20. even - tirsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a super busy week and will be an even busier next two. So I will try to write at any point I can! Thanks for sticking with me!!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! It took a turn that I didn’t think was going to happen yet, but I actually like where it went and I hope you do as well.
> 
> It’s a little longer than usual, so YAYAYAY!! We love a long update! 
> 
> AND I just love you all very much. I know I tell you with every update and every story, but I really do. You mean so much to me and I think of you for a good chunk of the day lol. You’re my little motivation team and I don’t think you even know it! I love you so much. You’re like an internet family to me. ❤️❤️❤️ I don’t know what I’d do w/o you❤️ 
> 
> With that said, I hope you are loving this story! - maybe enough to leave me some love with a kudos or a comment❤️ 
> 
> Always, so MUCH LOVE FOR YOU
> 
> AND HAPPY READING!

Even makes them spaghetti. It’s easy, and it satisfies Isak’s love for Italian food. 

 

Even analyses Isak as he eats the pasta. He wants to ask what happened on the phone with Xander, but he knows better than to act on that. 

 

“This is so fucking good,” Isak mumbles around a mouthful, making Even smile widely, twirling the long noodles around his fork. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I didn’t know you could actually  _ make _ spaghetti sauce. I thought you just had to buy it.”

 

Even laughs, “It’s not hard, you know?”

 

“I don’t think I could ever make this,” Isak blushes with an amused and teasing huff. 

 

“You’re giving too many compliments for this simple meal. It’s noodles and sauce, Isak. It’s not particularly challenging.”

 

Isak shrugs with a smile, picking up more of the noodles on his fork, “Still fucking good.”

 

“Well,” Even starts, sipping a beer with a smirk, “I’ll make you spaghetti any time you’d like.”

 

“Now, don’t give me that option or you might be over here quite frequently making pasta,” Isak laughs.

 

They shift into easy conversation about school and friends. Even can tell Isak tries to steer clear of talking about Xander and it stirs so many questions inside of him.

 

He wants to say  _ something _ . 

 

So, he does. 

 

“So, what did Xander cancel on you for?”

 

Isak keeps his eyes down on his plate, “Fuck, um. I don’t know. He called me drunk off his ass, so probably for a party.”

 

“He canceled on you for a party? That’s kind of shitty. He didn’t, at least, invite you along?”

 

Isak shakes his head, “Nei, I don’t know. He’s weird about shit like that.”

 

Even nods, thinking deeply before he decides that he doesn’t need to dig. If Isak ever wants to tell him what shit is happening, he’ll be ready to listen. Even though he still really fucking wants to know. So, instead he says, “Do you want to help me clean up?”

 

“Oh,” Isak says, glancing around the mediocrely dirty kitchen, “You don’t have to clean up, I got it.”

 

“Mamma taught me to clean up after myself, especially if I’m somewhere beside my home,” Even winks, standing from the small kitchen table and walking his dishes to the sink. 

 

He can feel Isak’s smile and almost see his blush, despite his back being turned. He hears Isak’s chair glide backward, followed by footsteps. Isak puts his dishes in the sink as well, leaning against the counter while Even loads the dishwasher. 

 

“Nobody’s ever made me dinner, like this.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean… obviously my parents cooked when I was small and Jonas will occasionally make dinner for us. But… nobody’s really ever made me dinner.”

 

“Like with homemade sauce?”

 

Isak smiles, nodding, “Yeah. Nobody has ever taken the time to do this for me. Not even Xander. So, thank you.”

 

Even straightens out, turning toward the green eyes angel, “I like doing things for people I care about.”

 

And as if he was expecting it, Isak blushes, but he doesn’t look away from Even. 

 

A moment later, Isak reaches his hand up to cup Even’s cheek, which makes every part of Even’s body light with flames. 

 

“You have a little…” Isak trails, dragging his thumb across Even’s cheek. His hand retracts, showing Even a small smudge of red sauce on Isak’s thumb. 

 

Even could sense the growing tension as he realizes that Isak didn’t mean to do that. 

 

“So,” Even coughs, breaking the silence that had fallen over them, “I’ll wash, if you dry?”

 

The offer keep Isak quiet for a moment, before he break into a soft smile, nodding. 

 

Grinning back, Even starts filling the sink with hot soapy water to wash the things that wouldn’t fit in the dishwasher. There really aren’t too many. 

 

And just like they agreed, Even washes while Isak dries. When Even finishes the scrubbing, he shifts to cleaning up the leftover food. He wraps it up and puts it in the fridge as Isak dries the last clean plate. 

 

Then, finally, with dishes cleaned and put away, leaving the kitchen looking as pristine as the two could get it for the night, Even follows Isak out the the living room. Isak plops down onto a couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Even notes that he looks exhausted, like the night has caught up with him. 

 

“Thanks for tonight, Even,” Isak half smiles, eyes closed. “I really needed this.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Even breathes, sitting down next to Isak, mirroring his position with his feet kicked up and one arm behind his head. 

 

“Can I tell you something that I haven’t told anyone?”

 

Even looks at Isak when he hears the whispered question, nodding slowly, “You can tell me anything.”

 

“Because we’re friends, now?” Isak teases with a smile. 

 

Even only laughs under his breath in response before leaning his head further into the back cushion of the couch to get more comfortable. He patiently waits until Isak says something and he can tell just by the scrunch in Isak’s brow that this is pretty serious. He can tell that Isak is thinking very deeply about it and has been for a while.

 

“You promise that this isn’t weird?” Isak asks, insecurely.

 

To cement his assuredness and to encourage his friend, Even lifts his head, “Yes, Isak.”

 

Isak nods, blinking rapidly like he always does when he gets nervous. He wipes the back of his hand against his nose - another nervous habit, Even’s noticed. “Xander and I… we’re not doing too well.”

 

“Nei?”

 

Isak shakes his head, “He can be really fucking controlling, sometimes. But like… he is also a super secretive person and never wants to talk about shit, you know?”

 

Even nods, trying to not get upset about Xander’s behavior toward Isak, despite not being surprised by it, “Do you want things with him to get better?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“How long have things been weird?”

 

Isak finally meets Even’s eyes and Even’s heart nearly stops. Isak looks so fucking sad, “A while.”

 

Even bites his lip, unsure of what to do or say. He wants things to be good for Isak, but a sick and maybe a little twisted part of Even wants Isak and his boyfriend to just break up. He knows them breaking up would lead to heartache for Isak, but that twisted part of Even wants Isak to feel that heartache for Xander so he’d never have to feel it again. And he feels so ridiculous having those thoughts, but he  _ has  _ them and he can’t stop them. He knows his mind is telling him that it’s betting on a future with Isak and as delighted as Even would be, he realizes that hoping for someone’s heartbreak is awfully wrong. 

 

But these thoughts. 

 

They overwhelm his senses. 

 

Isak overwhelms his senses because he’s so  _ good _ . If Even didn’t know any better, he’d say he was just as gone for Isak and he knows Yousef is for Sana. And that’s… a lot to digest. They’ve only formally known each other for a few days. 

 

But here Isak is, trusting Even with something. 

 

And all Even wants to do is reach out and hold him. He wants to be the solution to this shitty problem. 

 

“Do you know why he’s been distant and secretive?”

 

Isak nods. 

 

And Even’s heart breaks. 

 

“And he doesn’t know that you know?”

 

Isak shakes his head, tipping his chin to his chest and that’s when Even’s mind gets thrown into overdrive. He cannot fucking believe that Isak just lives with information that hurts him.

 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Even reassures, gently touching his hand to Isak’s knee.

 

Isak doesn’t respond, but he looks grateful, relieved and a little lighter - like he just let a burden go. But Even already knows it’s not the whole burden.

 

“Can I make it better?”

 

“You already do. You are, right now.”

 

Even stays quiet, waiting for Isak to continue.

 

And he does, “You’re here, right? And he’s not. I don’t even know where the fuck he is.” And mumbled under his breath, almost too quiet to hear, Even catches Isak cynically add to his comment, “Or who the fuck he’s with tonight.”

 

That puts too much into place in Even’s head. He’s livid inside, but he feels like he can’t yet say anything. Even though he’s pretty positive of what is going on, now. 

 

Xander is being distant toward Isak, so he can be attentive to something else,  _ someone _ else. 

 

Even reaches over to place a hand on Isak’s neck, turning his face toward him, “You’re a good guy, Isak. And honestly, fuck Xander and the shit he’s doing. He’s obviously not good enough for you. I’m so fucking sorry you’re dealing with all of this. It’s selfish and immature of Xander, and I’m sorry.” 

 

Isak breathes out a too slow sigh, nodding and slightly leaning into Even’s hand as if touch starved.

 

“You’re not like him and you deserve so much better.”

 

Even ends his speech with a soft kiss on Isak’s cheek, just like the one he left there at KB only days prior. 

 

Isak nods, and Even isn’t sure if it’s because he really believes it or if he’s just done talking about the whole thing. Or maybe it’s a little of both. Hopefully Isak believes he’s a good thing that deserves a good thing - that he deserves infinitely more than what Xander has to offer him.

 

But it isn’t until Isak leans much closer to Even, enough to tuck into his side and cover his face in the dip of Even’s neck that Even’s heart and worries rest. Because at least he knows Isak has arms around him that belong to someone who truly cares and wants the absolute world and more for him.

 

His lips find the crown of Isak’s head while his hands roam the expanse of Isak’s back. And all feels right, even if it’s just for a moment. 

 


	21. isak - onsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guysssss I feel like I apologize almost every update bc I suck at posting lately lmao but my days should slow down dramatically over the next few days and weeks. So I should be pumping out a bunch of chapters. Thank you for being patient and sticking through.   
> I feel like so many people have jumped ship from the og skam fandom and that hurts me. I’m definitely not ready to let go, so as long as you want me to keep writing, I will. Because I really do love writing for this pairing. I love you all so much. You have no idea. 
> 
> Thank you so much for everything. ❤️ 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and leave any kudos/comments that you’d like ❤️❤️ 
> 
> Much love and HAPPY READING

At some point during the night, Isak and Even had fallen asleep.

 

Wrapped up in each other.

 

It isn’t until Jonas gets home in the early hours of the morning that Isak wakes up, taking a sharp inhale before he stretches out of Even’s hold on him. He glances between his spectating best friend and the boy beside him that is definitely not his boyfriend.

 

“What’s going on here?” Jonas asks quietly, careful not to wake Even.

 

Isak sees all the jokes ready in Jonas’ eyes, which makes him extremely bashful, “Nothing, we just fell asleep.”

 

“Right, right.” Jonas smirks, “So, he’s not much of an asshole after all, is he?”

 

Isak blushes, looking down at his lap, “Shut up, Jonas.”

 

Jonas holds his hands in front of his chest, showing his palms in surrender, “I’m just saying, Issy.”

 

“I know. I know,” Isak sighs, looking over at the sleeping beauty next to him. He feels guilty for falling asleep all wrapped up in Even, but he really is grateful that Even’s there.

 

“You fucking like him,” Jonas grins as if he’s cracked the code to an unsolved mystery.

 

“Stop, Jonas,” Isak says, despite knowing that Jonas is right. “I literally have a boyfriend.”

 

“Who, in all the years you’ve been dating, has never made you look at him the way you’re looking at Even.”

 

“That’s not true,” Isak defends. “Xander was everything to me, and you know it.”

 

“But not anymore?”

 

“What?”

 

Jonas sits down on the coffee table in front of Isak, “You said Xander _was_ everything to you. He’s not anymore?”

 

“Do we really have to talk about this?”

 

“Well,” Jonas starts and Isak feels a small rush of panic sore through his bones. “Nei, I suppose we don’t. Not right now, at least.”

 

“Takk,” Isak sighs, taking the result of the conversation being postponed over having it at the very moment.

 

Jonas nods to Even, “You should probably wake him up or his neck is going to kill him in the morning.”

 

Isak looks over at Even, seeing that his neck is, in fact, sort of kinked funny. So, he simply nods, waiting for Jonas to get up and leave. He watches as his friend does so. Jonas clinks around in the kitchen momentarily before turning of the light and retiring to his room.

 

“Hey, Even,” Isak lightly touches Even’s shoulder, not wanting to startle him.

 

Even hums in his sleep, readjusting to tilt his head the other way.

 

“Even,” Isak says, a little louder than before, giving his arm a gentle shake.

 

Isak is pleased that it only took two attempts to get Even’s eyes blinking wide and blue.

 

“Hey,” Isak mutters, blushing while looking to his legs that are crisscrossed.

 

He watches Even rub at his eyes and in that moment, he looks like a child. Isak smiles at the scene, because _fuck_. How is it even possible to embody so much perfection into one person?

 

_One fucking person._

 

It’s got to be unheard of, right?

 

“What time is it?”

 

And _fuck._ Even’s morning voice sends tingles through Isak’s body. And too many of those tingles shoot between his legs, making him shift a little. “It’s just after 03:00.”

 

Even nods, resting his eyes shut again, “I should probably go home.”

 

Isak wants to invite him to stay, but he knows that that’s just not in his cards. Not right now.

 

Although, something in him feels… wanted when Even doesn’t make any move to _actually_ get up to leave.

 

“You know,” Even swallows, opening his eyes again to let them land on Isak’s face. Isak immediately feel self conscious, but he hushes his thoughts as he focuses back on the pretty boy across from him. “I’m glad Xander came into your life when he did. I don’t know a lot about your story with him, but I… It sounds like he’s helped you quite a bit. But,” Even pauses, exhaling through his nose as his eyes squint in deep thought and his brows meet. “But if there’s anything I’ve learned in my own experiences, is that people come into your life for a reason, for a purpose. And it’s like… once that purpose is fulfilled, they seem to be taking up space in your life. You hold onto them because you love them and you love what they’ve done for you, what purpose they served. Even when it fucking hurts. Even when you know it’s toxic. Even when you know they’re sitting in a spot in your heart that could better be filled by someone else. Because you feel like you owe them something. But, Isak. You don’t owe him anything. Not your mind, or your body. And certainly not your heart.”

 

Isak sits there silently, letting every word sink into his bloodstream. He _knows_ Even is right. And he _knows_ that  he doesn’t owe anything to Xander. But he still feels… stuck. Like he can’t move. He feels trapped. Like a nightmare where he’s running from something, but he never finds refuge and the _something_ never catches him. It’s never ending and it kind of makes him sick.

 

And because he’s so lost on what to say to Even, he goes for the comical route, “Did that advice come to you in a dream? You wake up and all of a sudden you’re spewing life advice like your fucking… Mother Teresa or something.”

 

Even smiles, but it somewhere between trying not to grin and smirking amusedly, “Maybe, but I mean it.”

 

“Are you…” Isak trails, looking around the room to gather himself, “Are you speaking from personal experience?”

 

“I had a girlfriend for four years. We dated through high school and a little while afterward. I got really sick and she was there for me. She put up with all my bullshit and was there every fucking time that I fell apart. And I can’t imagine it was easy. But, she was there. Without fail. When I started getting a handle on all my shit, she… she became overbearing. She was just _so_ much. All the time. She became toxic to me. But I couldn’t convince myself that it was bad enough to end it. Even though, we both knew. I just felt… indebted to her. Like, I could buy her every flower in the world or tell her that I love and appreciate her until I lost my voice, but none of that would matter, because at the end of the day, I still owed her.”

 

Isak listens, tucking his hands into his lap as every word graced his ears, “I’m sorry, Even.”

 

“It was a while ago, but still, that’s not the point. The point is… is what if, just think for a moment, what if Xander has served his purpose to you?”

 

Isak hides the question to the “come back to” file in his brain before blurting out, “What was your girlfriend’s name?”

 

Looking rather surprised, Even raises his brows, turning his body so he’s facing Isak more head on, “Sonja.”

 

“How did you break up with her?”

 

Even sucks his lips against his teeth for a moment before taking a deep breath, “I didn’t. We grew disturbingly far apart until we were only seeing each other once or twice in a two week period. She brought it up one day while we eating lunch and that was it. It was a mutual ending, I think. Fuck, I’m not actually sure. The whole thing was so casual. But, I regret it.”

 

“Regret what?”

 

Even sighs again and Isak prepares for a theatrical explanation that is oh-so-Even, “You know in the movies where the wife is on life support in the hospital? And the husband has to be brave and make the choice of saying goodbye or holding on, even though the doctors have told him there’s no way she’s coming back?”

 

Isak nods, a little confused of where this was going, but knowing Even always brings it right back around.

 

“That’s how my relationship with Sonja was. Toward the end, at least. I knew that we would both be better off if I pulled the plug. Neither of us would be suffering the pain of being on metaphorical life support and neither of us would have to suffer watching the other struggle. I knew it would be the best thing possible to just… call it quits and break up with her. We were both in a battle for our relationship, but neither of us was actually fighting the battle. If I had just broken up with her, then I would’ve saved both of us so much time. We both could have lived happier sooner, because we weren’t happy together. I was holding a spot in her heart that belonged to someone else, whether she’d met that person yet, or not. And same to say about her. She was holding a spot in my life, in my heart, that didn’t belong to her anymore.”

 

“You think I should break up with Xander?” Isak asks sadly.

 

“I think,” Even pauses, looking into Isak’s eyes. And Isak feels so much by just looking back at him. “You need to do what’s best for you, Isak. If you don’t want to fix things things with Xander, don’t let them remain half broken. _But_ , that being said, I think you should really ask yourself if what he’s done is forgivable. You’ve been with him for a long time and if you know things aren’t going to work out, why are you still with him? Is he still good for you?”

 

Isak’s eyes gather some water, but he blinks fast, trying to mask his saddest emotions from Even, his new friend. “I love him, Even. And I shouldn’t. I know that I shouldn’t. But I fucking do and it sucks. He hurts me all the time - not like… physically, but you know.”

 

“You can talk to me about things, Isak. You know that, right?”

 

Isak nods.

 

“Like, I know you have Jonas, Eva and all your other friends, but you have me, too. And you have me in complete confidence.”

 

The golden boy nods again, looking up at Even. He takes in his whole face. He looks at every piece, analyzing everything, “Thank you. I mean it.”

 

Even smiles, holding out his arms, which Isak gladly accepts. He slides back into Even’s arms for a tight hug with his cheek pressed to Even’s chest. “What are you doing for the New Year?”

 

Isak shrugs in Even’s hold, “I don’t know, yet. I sort of want to get away, but I think Eva is doing a huge New Year’s Eve bash at her place, I’m sure I’ll be there. You can come, if you want.”

 

“Can I?”

 

Isak nods, “Unless you don’t want to.”

 

“Nei, nei, nei. I’d love to. I’ll be there.”

 

“Good. And Even?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Isak snuggles deeper into their upholding embrace, “You don’t have to go home.”

 

The younger boy then feels Even’s chest rumble with a soft laugh as his arms tighten slightly around him. It’s enough of an answer for Isak, though. Even’s planning on staying through the remainder of the night and that makes Isak feel desired, like his company means something.


	22. even - onsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I didn’t edit this because I wanted it up today since it’s SOO late. I was out of town and I’ve had school all week so I haven’t had any time to write. I feel like I’m always saying that lol but I’m sorry!! Love me, please): 
> 
> Thank you though. For everything. Your comments and support are everything to me and I always look forward to hearing from you. Agh, I love you. 
> 
> Please enjoy this update❤️ 
> 
> Much love and HAPPY READING

Even minorly panics when Isak invites him to stay. 

 

Which is why he doesn’t give the younger boy an answer, only smiles. But it just feels so fucking good to be holding Isak. It feels like nothing can go wrong. Like Isak  _ belongs  _ in his arms. Belongs with…  _ him _ . 

 

Fuck. 

 

Even runs his fingers through Isak’s hair slowly, tugging at the ends before clearing his throat, “Isak?”

 

He’s afraid. He doesn’t want to shatter this. They’ve grown so close in such short time. Everything is light and new. It’s breakable and Even’s fucking terrified. 

 

Isak hums, nuzzling deeper into Even’s neck. 

 

“I don’t think I should stay.”

 

And Even sees even more how delicate what they have is as Isak tenses, pulling back. Even feels like he’s betrayed Isak just by the look on the golden boy’s face. 

 

“Why not?”

 

“Isak,” Even sighs, running a hand through his own hair, “you have a boyfriend.”

 

“We’re not going to do anything,” Isak breathes, sitting up even more. 

 

“That’s not the point,” Even says, pressing his lips together. “I really like hanging out with you, and I’m really glad we hung out today, but I think I need to go home.”

 

Isak looks confused, “We’re just friends, Even.”

 

“And you have a lot going on right now. I’m here for you if you ever want to talk or get out of the house, but I don’t think staying tonight will do either of us much good.”

 

Isak caves, nodding, seeming too exhausted to argue, “Yeah, okay. I’ll, uh, I’ll walk you out, then?”

 

Even nods, standing slowly before gathering himself at the door. Isak follows behind, heading downstairs to the main entrance. 

 

The air outside is chill and Even curses himself for not wearing something a little more fitting for the weather. Although, he wasn’t planning on being outside at 3:00 when the air is just about at its coldest. 

 

He turns to face Isak with a small grin, “Are you mad at me?” 

 

Isak smiles at his feet, laughing quietly before meeting Even’s eyes, “Nei, Even. I’m not mad.”

 

“Okay,” Even nods. “Well, thanks… you know, for having me over and stuff.”

 

“I should be thanking you, for making me dinner and not leaving me alone to wallow.”

 

Even half smiles, reaching out for Isak’s face, “Just remember what I said, yeah? You don’t have to take anything I said as serious advice, but just… think about what I told you before you make a decision. People either jump into something too fast and regret it, or hold onto something for too long and regret it. Just… make sure you don’t regret anything, yeah, Isak?”

 

Even watched Isak’s gears shift behind his eyes, “Okay,” Isak says, grinning while leaning into Even’s hand - just slightly. “I promise I’ll consider what we talked about.”

 

“Good. Also, think about what we’re doing for your project, okay? You only have  _ days _ left until it’s due and you haven’t even started yet.”

 

Isak nods, “I think I know what I want to do, but we can talk later. I have the written part of it done. Well, all but the artist statement portion, but that’ll be easy.”

 

“I’m excited to hear what you’ve got planned.”

 

Isak smiles and Even’s heart fucking melts. It feels  _ so _ good to be looked at the way he’s being looked at. “Goodnight, Even,” Isak whispers, upholding that soft smile. 

 

“Goodnight, Isak. Sleep well,” Even whispers back, leaning in to kiss Isak’s forehead. He feels right doing it, despite knowing Isak isn’t his. At the end of the day, Isak’s heart belongs to someone else. 

 

Someone who doesn’t even  _ deserve _ the goodness that Isak is. 

 

Someone who doesn’t appreciate it. And doesn’t nurture and love that goodness. 

 

“Get home safe, okay? Text me when you get there.”

 

Even nods, before slowly back away and heading for the tram. 

 

He feels so many things inside as he takes steps further and further away from the golden haired boy. 

 

The walk to the tram isn’t long and soon, he is home and in bed. 

 

He thinks deeply about his evening with Isak, before pulling his phone out.

 

Even sleeps for a solid seven hours. He’s been alone in his apartment since finals ended. His roommates go to school with him in Oslo, but neither of them are from there. 

 

So, for the holidays, they’ve gone home, leaving Even to himself. Even had gone to see his family for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, but apart from that, working his occasional shift and hanging out with Isak, he hasn’t really done much. 

 

He makes himself some breakfast and follows that with cleaning the kitchen, then the bathroom, then his room. He’s got time to kill and nothing to do. 

 

He figures he could get some grocery shopping done while he waits to head to KB, too. So, he pulls on some cozy layers, slips into his shoes and leaves the building, walking to the nearest grocery store. 

 

He grabs some basic essentials; eggs, milk, bread, noodles. Then, he goes for the produce, collecting fruits and vegetables, along with some meat from the deli. 

 

He’s surprised to see a familiar face when he gets to check out, though. 

 

“Magnus? Hei, I didn’t know you worked here?”

 

“Oh, hey, Even. How are you?”

 

Even nods, “Pretty good, yeah. You?”

 

Magnus shrugs, “Ready to go home, but I still have like four hours till my shift is over.”

 

“I know how that is,” Even smiles, putting his items up to be scanned. 

 

It’s silent between them, which Even finds kind of odd. From what he knows about Magnus, he’s usually quite invasive and unfiltered. So, his silent surprises him. 

 

“You’ve been hanging out with Isak lately, yeah?” 

 

Even nods. 

 

“Is he okay?” 

 

The taller boy’s eyebrows dip in the center, meeting to express his confusion, “Okay in what way?” 

 

“Has he spoken with you?” 

 

“I mean,” Even clears his throat, not sure what to say, “we talk, yeah.”

 

“I just… he hasn’t really been around the last few weeks. I think he’s stressed.”

 

“We haven’t been hanging out for very long, Magnus. It’s really only been the last few days.”

 

“But you’re kind of obsessed with each other.”

 

Even chokes out a laugh, “What? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

“You know, the staring? The flirting? The touching?”

 

“Isak and I are friends.” 

 

“But?”

 

“But, what?” Even asks, shrugging. “Is there something you’re not saying?” 

 

“Just be good to him, yeah? Xander’s a fucking asshole.”

 

“Yeah, we’ve talked about that, Isak and me, I mean. 

 

Magnus nods, “So, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I mean—“

 

“That’s a fucking relief. I was dying here trying to keep quiet about the whole thing. But can you fucking believe Xander would cheat on Isak?”

 

And Even freezes. It’s not that his thoughts weren’t there, it’s just that hearing the confirmation out loud, does something to him. His blood runs cold and his mind slams on the breaks. 

 

But only for a second. 

 

Then everything is moving so fucking fast. 

 

His heart is racing and his head hurts. He feels tense all over, like he’s preparing his muscles to go. To start running and not stop until he finds the curly blond. 

 

“I,” Even starts, feeling adrenaline race through his blood, “I didn’t know for sure.”

 

Magnus stops scanning items, looking up at Even with a strange placed fear, “Fuck. Even, you can’t tell Isak that I told you. He’ll be so angry. I just - I thought you knew.”

 

Even shook his head, “I thought it, but I didn’t know. I didn’t really know anything until last night when we were talking about Xander.”

 

“I don’t know what to do for him, Even.”

 

“God,” Even sighs, running a hand through his hair, “I just want to fuck Xander up.”

 

“Yeah, Viola’s not so innocent either,” Magnus shakes his head, dread on his features. Even can’t help but note how out of character the look is for Magnus. He’s hardly spoken to Magnus before, but he knows that emotion is foreign to him. 

 

“Viola?” 

 

“The chick he’s fucking,” Mags nods. “She knows about Isak.”

 

And Even sees red, “She  _ knows? _ ”

 

Magnus nods, slowly. 

 

The older boy breathes, deeply, trying to calm his heart long enough to pay for his groceries and leave the store. “How much do I owe you?” 

 

“Oh! Right,” Magnus says, scanning the last item and giving Even his total. 

 

Even pays, thanks him and heads back to his apartment in a fury. 

 

He paces the kitchen, unsure of what to do. So fucking unsure. 

 

But, he doesn’t have to think for much longer, because 13:00 comes and he’s out the door, going to meet the pretty boy his thoughts are constantly centered about. 

 

Fuck Xander. 

 

And fuck what he’s doing. 

 

Isak deserves better. 

 

And Even’s determined to make sure he gets it. 


	23. even - onsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HECK YEAH BOI  
> I’m back with a second update this week and I have NO SCHOOL UNTIL THE 27th!! So that means I’ll have plenty of time to write!❤️❤️ +++ its birthday time for me (the 24th) so I will most likely write something fun in honor of my own birthday haha. So, if you’re interested, stay tuned for that(; 
> 
> But YES I hope you enjoy this one. You are probably expecting something a little angsty, given how the last chapter ended, but it’s not lol 
> 
> Anyway, MUCH LOVE AND 
> 
> HAPPY READING

The entire tram ride, Even feels the anger, annoyance, hatred building inside him. 

 

He’s upset. 

 

He’s pissed. 

 

Pissed because awful things happen to incredible people and that sucks. 

 

And Isak is so fucking incredible. 

 

Sweet as fuck, just like Jonas told him. 

 

And Even likes him. Even likes Isak a lot. He feels so good with him and he feels so good about him. He wants him to be happy. Because Isak makes  _ him  _ so fucking happy. And it’s only just been  _ days _ since they’ve really known each other. But Isak is just  _ incredible _ that he can make Even feel so many things in a short short period. 

 

So, when Even opens the door to KB and sees Isak already sitting at his usual table, his heart stutters and his anger falls away. 

 

He sighs, looking at the pretty boy across the room. 

 

Even notices two cups in front of Isak, a tea and a coffee, along with a plate with a piece of cake in the center of the table. 

 

Two forks on the plate. 

 

And Even can’t help but pout his lip in the slightest as his heart melts, because Isak is so sweet. And something about two forks on one plate is fucking domestic and makes Even so so soft. 

 

And Isak. 

 

Boy, he can be grumpy, Even’s seen it. 

 

But he can be so  _ nice _ when he wants to be. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Even walks up the the table he’s sitting at and Isak grins at him, “Hei.”

 

“Halla,” Isak chirps back, pushing the coffee toward Even. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I just got you an americano. I hope that’s okay. It seems pretty… uh, universal?”

 

Even smiles, sitting down across from the boy with gorgeous eyes, “Takk. This is perfect.”

 

Isak nods. “I also got cake. I crave sugar when I get excited,” he laughs, handing Even a fork which he gladly accepts, watching Isak take the first bite. 

 

“And what are we excited about?” 

 

“My project,” Isak says quite matter-of-factly as he sort of bounces in his seat. 

 

“I swear to God, Isak Valtersen,” Even chuckles, “you’ve got to be the only person in all of Norway who gets excited about a school project over Christmas break.”

 

Isak scoffs with a grin, “It’s not like I’m writing a multi page report on something that’s dry and boring. I’m going to paint you and take a picture. That’s... fun, isn’t it?”

 

Even just watches Isak, taking him in with deep breaths and happy thoughts, trying to ignore the conversation he had with Magnus. Because right now is not the time. Not when Isak is warm and smiley. “Do you know what you’re painting on me?”

 

“Well,” Isak blushes, “yes. But I want your opinion on it. I don’t want it to be too simple, but I think it will like… resonate with me... and hopefully others, too.”

 

“Okay?”

 

Isak takes a deep breath and Even notes how fucking cute he looks, slightly nervous but fizzing with excitement, “You know how you’re pansexual?”

 

Even chuckles, nodding, “Yes, I do believe that’s something that I know.”

 

“I, uh,” Isak starts with a smile, ignoring Even’s teasing, “I want to take your advice and paint you just like you suggested, but I want to paint with the pan flag colors and I don’t know, take a picture in a fucking field or something.”

 

He smiles, “I like the pan flag idea, but I think I’ve got something better than taking a picture in a field, especially since it’s freezing outside.”

 

“Okay, shoot.”

 

“A green screen.”

 

“I love it.”

 

“Yeah?” Even asks, growing excited as well. 

 

“Yeah, yes! I love it. Let’s do it. Do you  _ have  _ a green screen?”

 

“I do,” Even nods. He’s getting tingles all over his body at Isak’s excitement and he realizes that he can’t bring up the whole Xander topic right now. It would suck all the life out of him. “But the one at the school is way easier though, it’s all set up over there, and by that, I mean the wall is painted,” Even chuckles and Isak smiles fondly. It makes Even turn to goo. “And then, we can just bring my camera.”

 

“You’ll let me use your camera?”

 

“Of course,” Even laughs like it was obvious. He can definitely admit that Isak makes him feel so good. He was seething earlier, but in this moment, he feels calm. He feels at ease. Like he can take a slow breath and appreciate the small things. Because nothing can really be all the bad when Even’s with Isak, can it? 

 

“Can we get into the school?”

 

Even nods, “Yeah, I think most of it’s closed, but we should be able to get into the film room just fine - I don’t think any of the art departments are closed.”

 

“Okay, that sounds... good. When do you work this week?”

 

“I work tonight and tomorrow morning. Do you want to come in tomorrow morning and we can look over those bio study guides, again? And then after we can walk over to the art hall?”

 

Isak smiles, nodding, “Yeah. This is going to be fun, I’m excited.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

“Thank you,” Isak says, tipping his head down to his chest in an attempt of hiding the blush that glows on his cheeks. “You know, for helping me. For letting me do this.”

 

“I’ve got you.”

 

“We’ve got each other.”

 

There’s something about the way Isak says it, that makes Even feel proud - like he’s  _ worthy  _ of being in Isak’s life. And Even preens in it. His grin spreads so big that he feels eyes crinkle because nothing -  _ nothing _ \- can ruin what he feels for the younger, green eyed boy in front of him. 

  
  



	24. isak - torsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a one shot yesterday if you want to go read that!! This fic should be updated probably Tuesday!!❤️ 
> 
> But here’s a teeeenyyy update for you! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Ily all❤️❤️ 
> 
> Happy reading!!


	25. isak - torsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!! I hope everyone is having a good day/night!! 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter.  
> Starts high, ends low. And I didn’t edit this one, so I apologize for typos!! 
> 
> ALSO, I posted a one shot!! It actually is super sweet and fluffy (called There For You). So check it out!! It means a lot to me, because that story bumped me up and over 200,000 words on Ao3! + it was on my birthday, which was kind of cool(,: I know some writer’s 200,000 words is nothing for them lol but that’s a huge milestone for me!! And it means a lot to me that I’ve now shared over 200 THOUSAND words with you. You already know how much you mean to me, and this just broadens that. Thank you so much for sticking with me and always being here for me. 200,000 words we’ve been through together!! Whaaaa?!! It’s crazy. But I love you and I’m so happy to be doing this - writing for you. I love doing it and this last year and a half has been so special to me❤️❤️
> 
> Anyway, much love and HAPPY READING!❤️

Things are good in Isak’s world. 

 

Or he thinks so, at least. 

 

It  _ feels  _ like it. 

 

Colors seem just a little brighter. 

 

Sounds seem a little louder. 

 

Smells seem a little sweeter. 

 

Everything just seems a little bit… more. Everything seems enhanced. And in the best ways possible. 

 

Isak isn’t really sure what’s made such an impact in his life lately, but he knows something is different. Something is making his life better. 

 

For now, he’s not going to question it, though. He’s going to simply enjoy everything life has in store for him. 

 

He wakes up early, humming a made up tune as he actually picks out his clothes. He spends more than a single thought on the clothing he pulls from his wardrobe. He even coordinates the tan color in his shoes to the tan pull strings of his hoodie. He sets the full outfit aside so it’s on his bed, ready for when he returns from his shower. 

 

Isak slips down the hall toward the bathroom, quickly ridding of his clothes, turning on some music and stepping into the shower. His humming turns to soft singing as he wets his hair. 

 

Just as he’s putting shampoo in his hair, he jumps at Jonas’ voice, “What’s got you so happy?”

 

“Jesus, fuck. Jonas, you scared me.”

 

Jonas laughs, “Sorry,” he starts as the water of the sink turns on. “I just came in to brush my teeth and you’re just singing in the fucking shower.”

 

Isak blushes and thanks every entity that Jonas can’t see him due to the shower curtain. “Things are just… good. I don’t know.” He resumes massaging his scalp, staring up the ceiling with his head tipped back. He can hear the soft scratching of Jonas’ toothbrush. 

 

“Well,” Jonas mumbles, sounding like he’s trying to speak with his toothbrush in his mouth. His pause is long enough to let Isak think he’s spitting. “I’m just glad I didn’t come in here to find you jerking off. Singing is much better.”

 

“Fuck you, Jonas,” Isak belts a laugh, holding his chest. 

 

“I’m just saying,” Jonas chuckles. “Anyway, coffee is made. We’re out of cream, so one of us will need to go get some or deal with it for a few days.”

 

Isak shrugs, despite not being seen, “We’ll figure it out.”

 

“Alright, well, I’m out of here. I’ve got class and then headed to Eva’s.”

 

“Okay,” Isak hums, rinsing the bubbles out of his hair. 

 

They say their farewells and Jonas leaves, giving Isak his privacy back. He’s quick to finish his shower, ready to just tackle the day. As each hour passes, he gets more and more excited to do his project. He’s been thinking of his artist statement for days and he knows just what he’s going to write about. 

 

After his shower, Isak heads back into his room, pulling on his pre chosen outfit. He even sneaks into Jonas’ room to take a peek in the full length mirror in there. He teases his friend about it often, but he’s far from admitting that he uses the mirror, too. 

 

His morning coffee isn’t what it usually is, but he improves. Milk instead of creamer, with a little bit of sugar. It all works out. He really can’t complain. 

 

He texts Even as he’s gathering his things to leave. He needs to stop by Xander’s apartment to grab the paint for the project, since he’d accidentally left it there the day before. Then he can meet Even. 

 

Everything should go too smoothly today. 

 

And after he makes sure Even knows he’s still planning for their day, he’s practically skipping out the door. He takes the stairs with quick feet, finding the pavement outside of the building. 

 

The tram is about a five minute walk from Isak’s apartment, which is okay with him. It’s a nice enough day, considering the time of year, the sun is peeking out behind clouds and the sky isn’t so grey. 

 

When Even texts him, saying he can leave early, it just makes the day seem even better. Like everything is looking up. 

 

Isak doesn’t even knock when he gets to Xander’s apartment. He just tries the door. He knows his boyfriend is home and that he also sucks at keeping the door locked. Isak’s tried on multiple occasions to convince him to keep it locked, but to no avail. 

 

He slips into the apartment and it’s eerily quiet which is strange. Usually Xander is playing video games or has Erik over. Xander’s apartment is usually anything but quiet. 

 

But then, it’s not so quiet and Isak’s heart drops to the pit of his stomach. His eyebrows draw together and his good mood falls apart. 

 

And his feet start moving his toward the hallway leading to Xander’s room. 

 

Isak’s thoughts drift to horror movies. 

 

He feels like that stereotyped character that hears a sound and follows it, knowing they’re going to die and the audience is yelling at them to turn around and go get help. 

 

But he can’t. He can’t stop himself as he takes steps closer and closer to Xander’s room. 

 

And when he’s close enough, there’s no denying it anymore. Moaning and other heavy sounds are going from the cracked bedroom door. 

 

He isn’t in control of his thoughts or actions, no logic or reason attached to anything as he pushes open the door, letting it bump against the wall behind it. 

 

And the scene before him tears a hole in his chest. He feels like he’s bleeding out, losing energy and willpower. 

 

Xander and his lover startle, turning toward the door. And the guilt in Xander’s eyes angers Isak. 

 

The green eyed boy takes three deep breaths, “I just… I came to get my paint.”

 

He blinks fast, whirling away from the room and heading toward the kitchen. 

 

“Isak, wait!” Isak hears, but he easily ignores it, feeling sad and upset and so many other things. 

 

The paper bag of paint sits on the dining room table and as Isak goes to grab it, he sees Xander is standing in the doorway, block him in. He’s pulled on a pair of sweatpants and is panting. 

 

And Isak hates that he is curious what he’s panting from - the stress and flustered movements of trying to catch up with Isak or the sex he wasn’t having with the person he was in a relationship with. 

 

“Isak, please,” Xander starts, but Isak just… he can’t listen to it, so he raises his hand, cutting him off. 

 

Isak picks up the bag, walking closer to the dark haired boy across from him, “Maybe if you locked your front door, you would’ve been able to keep this a secret longer. Although, it wasn’t a secret.”

 

“Isa—“

 

“Stop,” Isak says. “You don’t get to explain anything to me. Now, will you please let me go. I’m meeting someone.”

 

“Even?”

 

Isak is taken aback, looking up to meet his eyes, not saying anything. 

 

“Oh, yeah,” Xander nods, looking somewhat smug, in an  _ I-told-you-so _ kind of way. “Can’t act so innocent anymore, can you? I know you’ve been with him even after I told you to not talk to him.”

 

“You have no fucking idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Sure, I don’t. Is he better than me? In bed? Does he make you feel good? Does he do things that I don’t? Does he fuck he well?”

 

And despite everything Xander is implying about Isak and Even’s platonic relationship, Isak feels ashamed. 

 

“See, you can’t even answer. You’re that fucking guilty. So, don’t look at me like I’ve wrecked everything, when you’ve been doing it, too, Isak.”

 

“Fuck you, Xander.  _ Fuck you _ .” Isak mumbles, feelings his senses burn. He shoves Xander to the side, stepping by him and walking right out of the apartment. 

 

And all Isak wants to do is go home, be by himself and ignore the problems of today. But he can’t. He can’t push off his assignment any longer. 

 

He has to go meet Even, still. 

 

How the  _ fuck _ did such a perfect day turn to shit so fast? 

 

Isak climbs on the tram heading toward campus, holding his head in his hands and willing himself not to cry. 

 

Hold it together for just a  _ few _ more hours. 

 

He’s been keeping it together for weeks, maybe months, a few hours is nothing. He can do it. 

 

He  _ will  _ do it. 


	26. isak - torsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t respond to too many comments from the last chapter, mostly because I didn’t want to spoil anything lol but I do read all of them and I get giddy each time I receive one ❤️❤️❤️ You’re all the best. My actual heroes. 
> 
> Here’s a mini update before the next formal chapter. 
> 
> MUCH LOVE AND HAPPY HAPPY READING LOVERS❤️❤️❤️

BOYS SAUAD GROUP CHAT: 

(purple, Mahdi)

(green, Magnus)

(orange, Jonas) 


	27. even - torsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and late but it’s here!! 
> 
> I’m sorry I’ve been such a slacker lately lol I’ve been doing 12 hr days at school for the last two weeks so I’ve have no me-time, which I spend writing hahah!! But only one more week of doing longer days and updates will be longer and faster!! So just hold on with me!!
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SM 
> 
> AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPT
> 
> HAPPY READING LOVES

Even watches with all of his focus on Isak. 

 

He’s been painted with pink, yellow and blue in a handful of different spots on his body, but each place follows the same sequence. He’s standing in front of the green screen, wearing only nude colored briefs with the wet paint all over. 

 

He’s been with Isak for a little over an hour but can’t ignore Isak’s lack of… Isak. Everything that makes Isak so unique and distinct, ceases to be. He isn’t himself and Even wants to ask why. He isn’t sure where the line is drawn, though. 

 

Isak stands behind Even’s camera, taking shots here and there, while directing Even on where to move his arms and legs. 

 

“I think we need more paint. Some places are a little patchy,” Isak mumbles, sounding much less excited about the project than he has all week. 

 

He steps out from behind the camera and Even takes special note of the fact that Isak’s outfit  _ doesn’t  _ match his mood. 

 

Isak’s outfit is much more out together than usual. 

 

So, in efforts of bringing Isak back to earth, Even decides to say something. 

 

“You look good, Isak. Really good.”

 

Isak’s eyes drag up to meet Even’s, nodding, “Takk.”

 

“Did you dress up for something?”

 

Isak shakes his head, “I was just… I guess, I just felt like spending a little more time on myself this morning.”

 

Even nods, “Well, you look very…”

 

“Very?” Isak asks, his voice quiet as he paints over his work, making it more opaque. 

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Isak’s eyes pop up, surprised by Even’s choice of word as their lines of vision clash. 

 

Even smiles, feeling slightly blushy, but upholding his eye contact with Isak so he knows that he means it. 

 

“It’s nothing, really.”

 

“But it is,” Even nods, grinning. He steps away from Isak to open the art case he brought along. He pulls out an apron the is covered with dry paint and clay. “To protect your clothes.”

 

Isak gives the  _ smallest _ smile Even’s ever seen someone give as he focuses back on painting.

 

But that minuscule smile seems like the biggest win of the day. 

 

A quietness settles over them. It doesn’t seem to bother Isak, but Even feels his fingertips itch with impatience as he shifts his eyes around the room. But, he always finds his way back to looking at Isak. 

 

Isak’s brows are dipped as he concentrates on painting Even’s skin. 

 

And Even finds the sight to be stunning, really. But he can’t help but think that the perfect boy in front of him seems… sad. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Isak’s eyes reach Even’s, “Uh, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“You seem a little down,” Even starts, reaching up to touch Isak’s elbow. “Is everything alright?”

 

Isak lets his eyes drift downward as he places his cup of paint on the table near them. “I don’t know. I think so. I’m a little… you know, Xander he’s… I just…” the younger boy huffs, completely struggling for words. Even rubs up and down his arm in a comforting way. 

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

 

Isak ignores the half conversation, grabbing the yellow paint to add more beneath the pink. It’s messy, but Even likes it that way. He isn’t really sure if the messiness of the strokes are intentional or not, but he doesn’t ask. He only lets Isak continue as he tries to ignore the tingles he’s getting from the cold paint. 

 

It’s quiet between them. 

 

Isak shifts, picking up the blue paint with a deep frown, “I just… he makes me really fucking sad, you know?”

 

Even doesn’t say anything, but he feels his heart breaking in his chest, especially when sad green eyes meet his. He’s never understood the  _ the eyes are the window to the soul _ saying more than in this moment. 

 

Because Isak looks so broken. Something in his eyes is telling Even he hurts. Screaming at Even for help. And Even is frozen in place by it. 

 

He’s more than a little caught off guard by it, too. He’s never seen Isak without his walls built up, but something,  _ something awful _ , has forced Isak to tear down those walls and show Even what’s been hiding. 

 

And Even hurts at all the pain he sees. 

 

“He didn’t always make me feel like this. He used to make me feel like I was everything, like I was irreplaceable and… special,” Isak blinks fast, looking down at the paint in his hand. “It fucking sucks. I try so hard to be what Xander needs, what Xander  _ wants _ and I’m just never fucking enough. It would be different if he at least  _ tried _ to convince me otherwise, right? But no, he just makes me feel like shit, all the fucking time. He doesn’t listen to me, either. It could be just the two of us or it could be us in a huge group of people and he’ll just blatantly ignore me.” Isak’s stature turns sadder, breaking Even a little more. “He ignores what I have to say when we’re fighting, or when we’re having sex, or when I tell him about an project or testI have.”

 

Still frozen, Even stares while Isak breathes deeply, inhaling sharply every few breaths as if he’s stopping tears. 

 

“You know, when I told him about this project and about how I wanted to do da Vinci since he was a scientist, he told me that I should pick a some random French artist, per his suggestion, that apparently is the  _ best _ or some shit. And I can’t fucking handle it. He makes me feel awful.”

 

Even finally moves, reaching out at the lightly dust his hand over Isak’s jaw, “You don’t deserve that. Any of it. You’re the greatest fucking person I’ve ever met, Isak. And I mean that. You don’t deserve that shit he’s putting you through, and that poor excuse for man doesn’t surely doesn’t deserve you.”

 

Even’s thumb dusts over Isak’s cheek.

 

And surprising him, Isak lurches forward, connecting his mouth with Even’s. 

 

And Even doesn’t know what to do. 

 


	28. even - torsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been kind of sort of doing a twelve days of Evak thing lol I’m really bad at posting (as you can easily tell bc it’s dec 30 and I’ve only posted five of the days lmao) BUT that just means you get little one part fics every few days hahaha 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy those hahah ❤️
> 
> I’m sorry I’ve been so so busy! I was doing 50 hr weeks at school. Oof. DED. But I’m all finished up and am in writing mode again. WOOT WOOT. 
> 
> SO please have fun reading this part, I promise the angsty stuff won’t stick around for too long. I LOVE YOU ALL. 
> 
> HAPPY READING

It all happens very fast. 

 

Their lips only touch for a few seconds before Even feels himself pushes Isak away. He’s kicking himself for it, but he isn’t sure kissing Isak is the right thing to do. He’s so clearly upset, and Even doesn’t want to be apart of any rebound business. 

 

Isak looks shocked when he realizes what happens. His face turns pink with embarrassment, immediately making Even feel guilty. 

 

“Isak, I can’t be involved like this. You’ve got to figure out what’s going on between you and Xander before I can do anything. I want this, but not  _ like _ this,” Even says as Isak’s eyes fill with tears. 

 

“It’s over between us,” and that seems to be the key words. The things that made everything real to Isak. Even can see Isak’s reality fall into place as his tears fall from his eyes. 

 

“Isak—“

 

Isak inhales sharply, hiccupping, “He’s been cheating on me. And I… I fucking knew. How fucking pathetic am I? And he hasn’t just been cheating on me, but he’s been cheating on me with a  _ woman _ . That makes me even more pathetic.” Isak’s eyes shine more green than Even’s ever seen them. If the situation were different, he’d maybe take the time to admire them. 

 

“You’re not pathetic,” Even says, his voice firm. He wants to reach out, to hold Isak close. But he feels constricted. The wet paint on his skin isn’t giving him much option to offer physical comfort. So, he just stands there, his hands on Isak’s arms. 

 

And then Isak really falls apart. 

 

He glides right into Even’s arms, dropping the cup of paint. Even hopes Isak bought paint that will wash out of clothing, but he quickly rids of the thoughts as he holds him. A sob rips from Isak’s throat, “Four fucking years. He just threw them away and I let him. I’m such a fuck up. He doesn’t want me. You don’t want me. I just want to be wanted, Even.” Even’s heart shatters. Because he  _ does  _ want Isak. But he knows it’s not the time. Isak needs time to sort things out. He needs time to  _ cope _ and  _ grieve  _ the loss of his relationship. But Even nearly crumbles to the floor as Isak whispers, so brokenly, “I just want to be loved.”

 

They stand there, holding each other for some time, before Isak pulls away, tears beginning to dry. His sadness is far from being gone, though. 

 

“I think I have enough pictures. If you need help with studying, still, you know where to find me.”

 

Even just wants to comfort him, but he still just doesn’t feel like it’s the right time or place. So, he nods, “Okay. Let me know how it goes with turning things in, yeah? I’ll look at the pictures you got from today and I’ll send them to you sometime tonight.”

 

Isak nods, packing up the paint, ignoring the drying paint on his clothes. Even’s just thankful most of the paint got on the apron and not his nice clothing. Although, the blue paint, being the freshest and most prominent, makes Isak’s mood seem a little sadder. And that sort of ruins Even’s gratitude. 

 

___

___

 

He told Isak to go home and rest. He said he’d take care of the mess. Isak had taken his paint, leaving Even with the equipment and paint cups. 

 

Even isn’t able to get off much of the paint from his skin, so he settles for pulling his ratty T-shirt over his head. He knows he’ll have to settle on showering it off. 

 

Mikael comes into the film room looking stressed. Even can’t exactly blame him either. He himself feels stressed. He’s so fucking worried about Isak. But he’s also so confused on where the boundaries lie. He doesn’t know what he can or can’t do in this situation. 

 

Even meets Mikael’s gaze and sees his worry. He hates it. It reminds him of every time he sees his loved ones during the depression, after a manic episode. Even days after he’s feeling better, he gets that look. 

 

“I’m fine, Mikael,” Even says, sternly. 

 

“Are you? Your texts seemed pretty…”

 

“I’m fine, I promise. I just don’t think  _ he  _ is. And that terrifies me,” Even shakes his head, squaring to pick up the cup of paint Isak had dropped. “His boyfriend… his  _ long term  _ boyfriend, the one who helped him out of the closet and helped him not completely hate himself… Mikael, Isak’s boyfriend has been cheating on him. And I… fuck, I knew. And I knew that Isak knew. I feel like I should’ve done something. Because today…  _ goddammit _ . Today, something happened. I don’t really know what, but Isak wasn’t himself. He was so…  _ sad _ .”

 

“Even, c’mon. You can’t blame yourself.”

 

“Nei. You didn’t see him. I’ve seen Isak sad from the things Xander does, but  _ nothing _ compares to how self-deprecating Isak was today. He really truly thinks he did something wrong. Like he deserves this shit. Like he’s… unlovable.”

 

Mikael looks sad and it mirrors how Even is feeling inside. 

 

“I want to help, but I just don’t know if I can.”

 

Mikael nods, “Give him a few days, maybe? This is a big thing for him. Whatever happened today that made him so upset had to have been a big deal. Let him figure it out a little bit, and then call him in a couple days. He’ll probably appreciate it more then than he would now.”

 

“I don’t want him to feel alone.”

 

“Like I said, give him a few days and then you can,” Mikael pauses, thinking, “tell him that. Tell him that he has you.”

  
  
  
  



	29. isak - torsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I GOT AN APP AND ITS CHANGED MY WRITING AND IDK IF IM EXCITED OR STRESSED 
> 
> It’s called “danger notes” if you are a) a writer that frequently suffers from writers block, b) are interested in writing but haven’t really found that thing to get the ball rolling for you, or c) are just genuinely fascinated with a challenge then you should try this app. My motivation to write has astronomically spiked while using it and it literally hasn’t even been a day. P much you set a timer for x amount of minutes and during that timer, you have to write and if you stop writing it’ll delete your work. CRAZY. I don’t think I’ve written so much in such little time in my LIFE. Idk why I’m so excited about this. But holy sugar. This is a game changer and I’m excited about it. So I hope you are too lmao
> 
> ANYWAY, thanks to that app, you get this new chapter sooner than originally planned (mostly bc I didn’t think I’d even have it in me to write anything for like four days lololol, but here I am)!! 
> 
> So, please enjoy❤️❤️ 
> 
> Also, I think I want to start a series of one shots that are inspired by songs? Is that something you’d be interested in reading? I don’t know haha leave me a comment below if you’d be into that. Or let me know what you’d want to read, like if there’s any prompt you’d want me to bring to life. I love getting ideas and suggestions. So let me knowww❤️
> 
> (And last thing, I want to make clear that Isak will not be going down any route toward self harm/suicidal thoughts or actions. His thoughts will be a bit more anxious and maybe a bit depressed, but it will not progress passed that. And in any of my writing, i would make sure to clearly put in the tags that that would be apart of the story. I don’t know if anyone was worried about this, but I just thought I’d say a little something. That being said, I hope you are liking this story. I love you all so much and am so thankful for your love + support - not only on this story, but throughout my ao3 works. You make my days bright. ❤️❤️)
> 
> AND HAPPY READING

When Isak gets home, he really should’ve expected what he walks into. But he’s taken aback a little.    
  
His three best friends are sitting together on the couch. They aren’t playing video games, drinking beer or smoking. They’re just there. Together.    
  
Waiting.    
  
Waiting for Isak to get home.    
  
And there he is. He’s standing in the same room as they are. And he feels his already racing heart pick up. He’s stressed. He feels a lump form in his throat. All the pain he’s felt during the day is stirring up again.    
  
He feels the utter hatred and hurt he feels toward Xander.    
  
He feels the sadness and rejection he feels from and about Even.    
  
He feels the stress and anxiety he feels from the soon-to-be-spoken questions from all of the boys.    
  
He feels everything. His body is about to give up, too. He feels that.

 

He feels numb.    
  
All of the eyes in the room are on him.    
  
He tries to ignore them as he walks straight by everyone, heading for the kitchen. He grabs a glass from the cupboard to fill with water. And when he turns around, drinking it, he sees that his friends have followed him.    
  
He focuses on his breathing.    
  
In. One, two, three, four.    
  
Out. One, two, three, four.    
  
And again.    
  
“You want to talk about what happened?”   
  
Isak isn’t really sure who speaks, because he’s hyper focused on his breathing and what’s going on inside him, but he manages to shake his head.    
  
He places the glass in the sink before he opens the freezer, he sees ice cream, frozen pizza and a few leftover dinners from Jonas’ mom.    
  
Ice cream seems like the obvious choice after suffering through what he saw today. But, even the sound of that makes him feel ill.    
  
He closes the freezer, turning to face his friends again. Isak crosses his arms and keeps his eyes low to the ground. He knows if he looks any one of them in the eyes too long, he will probably break down - especially Jonas.    
  
Jonas has always been able to see right through him.

 

“You’ve got to talk about things, Isak. What happened?”    
  
He recognizes that as Mahdi, “Nothing. I just... I can’t talk about it.”   
  
“Can’t? Or won’t?” Isak knows that answers like that won’t slide by Jonas. He knows Jonas will call his ass to the carpet.    
  
“Can’t. Everything is new, Jonas. It’s fresh. And I don’t  _ have _ to talk about anything,” Isak is quick to snap at his friend.    
  
“Isak, you know what I mean. You hold everything in.”   
  
Isak just shakes his head, “Isn’t knowing that Xander and I have broken up enough for you?”   
  
Magnus steps in, gushing the two friends before things escalate, “Isak, you know things with Xander weren’t going well for you. Things were getting really unhealthy. And you know it. We just want to make sure everything is okay.”   
  
Isak just shrugs, and even he could hear his lie as he says, “It always is.”   
  
He sighs, turning for the kitchen’s exit in an attempt to get away from the confronting stares of his friends.    
  
“Isak, wait,” Mahdi tries.    
  
Isak is easy to ignore the plea, though as he continues on down the hall toward his room.    
  
“Nei, nei, nei,” Magnus chants, slipping in front of Isak just as he reaches his doors. 

  
“Mags, please. It’s been a long fucking day and I just want to rest. I just want to shut the world out and be alone for a minute.”   
  
“But that’s exactly what you shouldn’t do, Isak,” Magnus reasons, holding his hands out, in case Isak tries to sneak around him. “You need people around you when things get bad. When things are going to shit, it’s your friends that keep you afloat. Don’t shut us out, Isak.”   
  
“Magnus,” Isak whimpers, hating himself for how incredibly and utterly vulnerable he sounds. “Please, I just—“    
  
“Nei, Isak. I won’t let you win this. You need people.”   
  
“I don’t want,” Isak begins panting, not really sure what to do or how to say it. “I just want to be alone. I want to be by myself so I can figure this out.”   
  
“Isak, cmon. Don’t pretend like you have this under control, when it’s so obvious to all of us that you clearly don’t. You need help with this and it’s okay to need help. It’s okay to struggle. And it’s okay to not be okay.”   
  
“I am okay, Mags. I am. I just need to be alone for a little while. I don’t see the issue in that.”   
  
“Isak, you and I both know that you are not okay.”

 

Jonas steps forward, behind Isak, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Mags, I think we should just let him be. For now.”

 

Isak watches Magnus’ eyes flicker to Jonas before meeting Isak’s again. He sighs before he nods, “Do you want to play a game of fifa? Questions and comments relating to Xander will be banned.”

 

Mahdi chimes in, “Magnus brought beer and I’ve brought my stash.”

 

Isak sighs, feeling a little relieved, “Yeah, okay.”

 

He’s exhausted from the day, but he can handle getting a little high and playing some video games.

 

___

 

But that night, after the boys go home and Jonas says goodnight, Isak’s exhaustion isn’t enough to take him to sleep. He stay awake, staring at the ceiling with salty tears on his cheeks and an aching in his chest. 

 

He’s not okay. 

  
  



	30. isak - fredag




	31. even - fredag

Even paces around the apartment, unsure of what to do with himself. His hands keep moving from his hair to his neck. Then from his neck to rubbing his eyes or massaging the fronts of his thighs. He’s stressed.    
  
Isak is ignoring his messages and that breaks him a little.    
  
He is trying to following Mikael’s advice in giving Isak space and time. But all Even can think about is how fucking worried he is. He just wants to make sure Isak got home okay. He wants to know that Isak isn’t as shattered as he looked when he was heading out of the film room. He wants to know that Isak isn’t upset with him. And if he is, Even wants to know. Even wants to pick up every piece of Isak and put him back together.    
  
He wants to fix all the things Xander broke. All the things Xander ruined.    
  
He wants to make him better. He wants to hold Isak and let him tell everything he feels about him. He wants Isak to be okay.    
  
And Even knows he would go to dangerous lengths to make sure Isak Valtersen was happy. Because is Isak Valtersen wasn’t happy, Even wasn’t sure he would be able to cope again.    
  
He loves him. He loves him so damn much and he isn’t even sure when it happened.    
  
All he knows is that it did. He fell for the grumpy bio major with a broken heart.    
  
And he doesn’t know how he feels about it.    
  
Even glances back at his phone, seeing again how Isak had read his messages.

 

It’s been over an hour since Isak read them and Even feels like it’s just time to rest for the night. He can try him again in the morning. So, he sends one more text before he gets ready for bed. 

 

  


 

He leaves his phone on his bed while he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.    
  
When he gets back. He has one new message.    
  
And if he blushes, nobody has to know.    
  
  
He climbs into bed and falls asleep, hoping to dream of good things. But he also thinks deeply about Isak and what he can do to help him. For now, he knows he must rest. 

  
  
___   
  
Even wakes early in the morning, a bit unusual for a Friday that is absent of work and class. But it’s also the last day of the school break, so he is happy to make the hours stretch. On Monday, classes are back in session and he isn’t sure if he’s quite prepared for it. But he is ready to celebrate the new year and be with those he loves most in the world.    
  
He has to go to a dinner with his parents, but he knows that after that, Yousef already agreed to go to Eva’s party with him.    
  
Sana will be there, after all.    
  
Even knows he could go with Isak and his friends, seeing as that’s where the invite really came from, from Isak. But it just seems a little strange, seeing as how the week has gone.

  
Even hopes he sees Isak at the party. 

  
He starts his morning by showering and getting dressed. 

  
He chooses a pair of dark jeans and a white tee. Topping it all off with a flannel shirt that has blue, green and white in it.    
  
He makes breakfast for himself, noting that his roommates must still be asleep since it’s so quiet.    
  
Even guns to himself in the kitchen as he eats by himself. He’s always liked having mornings alone. It gives him time to think.    
  
It gives him time to plan his day.    
  
And today, he wanted to avoid any shops at all costs, seeing as they will probably be quite busy.    
  
And what better way to avoid going out then staying in with good movies?    
  
Even sure can’t come up with an answer.    
  
So, he starts up Netflix on the TV, playing the latest movie on his list before grabbing his computer and camera. He downloads the pictures from the day before onto his desktop, noting that Isak is a genius.    
  
Isak may not be particularly inclined in the arts, but Even can only feel pride as he looks at the photos.    
  
And Even is pretty honored to be able to be apart of this thing Isak has created. His own rendition of da Vinci’s work. And it’s as much of a masterpiece as the original, Even would say.    
  
The paint is a little sloppy, but Even can see beyond that. As he looks and observes the pictures - as he studies them - he feels his chest fill with fondness.    
  
The pictures really did turn out amazing. And with a modernized version of the background used in the original Vitruvian Man painting, that he and Isak made, Even replaces the green screen.    
  
And Even hopes Isak is as happy with the completeness as he is. It looks really great. Cohesive. Powerful. 

 

  
He sends each of the pictures to Isak’s email before closing the laptop and focusing on the film playing. He’s seen it before, so he isn’t too worried about what he missed in the beginning. 

 

After the movie is over, Even decides he can watch one more before forcing himself to be productive. So, he clicks on the next movie in his queue. 

 

Half an hour into the second movie, his phone finds from the other room. He didn't even realize he’s left it. 

 

He gets up, pausing the movie before heading toward the sound of the ringing phone. It rests of the kitchen counter, vibrating and singing, begging for Even’s attention. 

 

He’s less than surprised when his mom’s contact flashes on the screen. 

 

“Halla?”

 

“Hei, Even!” He smiles, he’s happy that his mother gets excited to talk with him. He loves it. 

 

“Hei, mamma. How are you?”

 

“Good, baby. I’m doing great. How are you?”

 

“Yeah, good. Just been watching movies. What’s up?”

 

His mom sighs, “Your father was called into work tonight, so he won’t be joining us for dinner. We were going to go to that fancy Thai place up the road from my work, but if you don’t want to go there, we can choose somewhere else. Your dad just really likes it there.”

 

Even hums, “Uh, I don’t care. We can do whatever. I like Thai.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Even chuckles, “Ja, mamma. I’m sure.”

 

“Okay. Are you ready for school to start up next week?”

 

The blue eyed boy rolls his eyes with a groan, “Nei. Not really. I’m kind of dreading it.”

 

“Have you taken your biology test yet? What’s that boy’s name that’s helping you?”

 

Even smiles at his feet, “Isak. His name’s Isak. And nei, I haven’t taken my test yet. I still have a week and a half.”

 

Even imagines his mom nodding along, eyebrows dipped and  _ really _ listening, clinging to every word. “What a lovely name. Did you tell me his name before?”

 

Okay, now Even was  _ blushing _ . “No, I don’t remember if I did.”

 

“Is it cute?”

 

“Mamma!”

 

“I’m just asking, Even. It’s been a while since you’ve been with anyone,” she teases and Even knows it’s all in good fun. Although, if there’s anything that can make Even flush, every time without fail, it’s his mom asking him about boys. 

 

“Oh, my god. Okay, yeah. Yeah, mamma. He’s cute.”

 

He can almost see her glowing face. It’s a staple. It’s iconic to his mother. “Well, he sounds lovely.”

 

“He is,” Even sighs, crossing his ankles and leaning against the counter. 

 

“I’m excited to hear all about him at dinner tonight. You better have a photo - I want to see him!” 

 

“Ja, ja. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“I love you, baby.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They offer their farewells and hang up. And Even is still blushing. 

 

He thinks he’ll always feel bashful about Isak. Can anyone really blame him? Isak is worth being bashful over. 

 

And Even loves him. 

 


	32. even - fredag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a few chapters ago that the angst won’t hang around for too long but as I keep writing, I’m realizing that that was a lie hahahaha   
> I’m so sorry lol this is definitely more slow burn ish than I was thinking in the beginning it would be. And usually I have a very hard time writing slow burn type things because I’m so impatient lmao but I’m actually really enjoying writing this. So hold on a little longer. I promise it’ll be worth the wait ❤️ 
> 
> I hope everyone has had a good week!! I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!! It’s a little longer than usual(:
> 
> HAPPY READING EVERYONE❤️❤️

Even meets his mom for dinner, giving her a tight hug in greeting and holding on for a while longer than usual. He missed her. He always forgets how much he misses his mother until he sees her again and her absence suddenly becomes very real. It's been a while since he's seen her -- not really, but it feels like it. Especially when Even feels like there's so much to catch her up on. Mostly about the pretty blond boy that has recently become Even's everything.   
  
They sit in the bustling restaurant. It's busy, but controlled and reasonable quiet. His mother talks about work as a real estate agent. She just came from showing a newly wed couple a modest two bedroom house.    
  
"It really was adorable. You could tell they just fell in love with it. The interior designers on the project really did an amazing job at staging. The house was a little run down, but they made it feel so new and modern."   
  
Even loves hearing his mom talk about houses. He thinks it's the way she lights up. Ever since he was small, he remembers how the decor in the house was always changing or how they moved from house to house in the same city.    
  
Always Oslo.    
  
She never wanted Even to have to restart with friends or school, but she also wanted to feed the desire she had for homemaking. His mom loved making a space feel like a home. Every new house they moved to was a new challenge: What can we do here to make this house feel like a home?    
  
Even always loved her mindset.   
  
And he always will give her credit for her success in making ever house feel like it had always been their home. She was incredible at it. She is incredible at it.    
  
"But, what about you, Ev? How's the bookstore? Yousef and Mikael?"   
  
Even swallows the sip of his drink in his mouth, nodding, "It's good, yeah. I haven't worked a lot this week, but next week I'm there almost every day. Isak visits a lot, so that's nice."   
  
His mother smiles warmly, "Seeing him is nice? He makes you happy?"    
  
Even laughs nervously, feeling heat trail up his neck, settling in his cheeks, "Yeah. He does. He, uh, he's special, mamma. He makes me laugh and I don't even know how because he's such a mess. He's a literal wreck. He is the most stressed and irritable person I've ever met in my life, but he's... yeah, he makes me happy."   
  


“You do seem happier, Even.  _ Brighter. _ ”

 

“I am. I haven’t even known him long, though. Like a week, really.”

 

“Well, your favorite film  _ is _ Romeo+Juliet. They got married in the less than that.”

 

Even grins, narrowing his eyes at his smirking mom, “They also die.”

 

She laughs, making Even do the same. “You got me there. But you can still still tell an epic story without death.”

 

He nods, “I hope so.”

 

___

 

Hours after dinner, Even stands in front of the bathroom mirror. He’s putting in so much to perfect everything. Each hair on his head and every wrinkle in his clothes. 

 

He feels jittery and a little nervous. 

 

It’s getting late, but Even really doesn’t know what the appropriate time is to show up to a New Year’s party. It’s already past 21:00 but he hasn’t talked much with Yousef. 

 

He peeks at his phone before sending a quick text to Yousef about going to the party together like they talked about. 

 

Yousef responds quickly, saying he was almost ready to go and would swing by Even’s apartment in fifteen minutes. 

 

_ Perfect _ , Even thinks. 

 

Even knows that when he gets there, everyone will most likely be beyond tipsy and well on their way to drunk. But either way, he hopes Isak is doing okay. 

 

___

 

Yousef and Even show up to Eva’s, both alight with nerves. 

 

Even’s anticipating seeing Isak, but is completely unsure of how the encounter will go. 

 

Yousef’s nervousness comes from seeing Sana. He really loves her and Even can see it. Sana makes him light up in the same ways he imagine Isak makes him light up. 

 

Fuck, he’s nervous. But also, he’s excited. 

 

He doesn’t think a New Years kiss is in his cards tonight, seeing as how the day before had gone, but he sure hopes he can at least enjoy ringing in the new year with the man of his dreams. 

 

He first spots Jonas and Mahdi chatting across the room and decides that’s his first stop, seeing as Isak isn’t in view. 

 

Even crosses the space quickly, moving around Yousef who is talking to Sana and her friends. 

 

As he passes, he pats Yousef’s shoulder encouragingly.

 

And when he reaches Isak’s friends, they smile widely at him, Mahdi jokingly saying, “It’s about time you showed up. You know midnight is only two hours away, now?”

 

Even nods with a grin, “Yeah, yeah. I know. At least I’m here, right? I didn’t miss the countdown or anything.”

 

“Nei, I guess not,” Mahdi agrees and the three of the laugh. 

 

Even hangs out as they continue talking, he doesn’t really follow their conversation, but he doesn’t want to walk away without asking about Isak. Also, he doesn’t want to ask too soon or suddenly. 

 

As the conversation shifts, Jonas abruptly turns to Even, “I know you want to ask about Isak.”

 

“Is it that obvious?” Even half smiles, feeling a little bashful because is he really  _ that transparent? _

 

Jonas gives a sad smile and it confuses Even for a moment. Until Jonas speaks, that is, “He’s at home. The thing with Xander kind of fucked him up. He didn't want to go out.”

 

Even sighs, feeling his heart slip to his stomach, sinking deep. With a frown set, he says, “I feel awful. I don’t know how someone could do that to him.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Even looks into Mahdi’s eyes, seeing questions. He turns to Jonas and notes that he holds the same expression. “He didn’t tell you?”

 

They both shake their heads. 

 

“I don’t think it’s really my place to say. I found out by accident.”

 

“You know what happened?” Jonas inquires. 

 

Even nods, “But like I said, it was an accident, me knowing. Magnus let it slip and he—“

 

“ _ Magnus knows? _ ”

 

“Fuck, um,” Even looks around the room, trying to find help, but is coming up completely blank. “This isn’t my place and now I’m just talking myself into a hole.”

 

Jonas looks Even in the eye, “Tell me.”

 

“I don’t know, Jonas,” the taller boy says, feeling very tense with a pounding heart. 

 

Jonas puts a hand on Even’s arm, furthering how serious he is, “Even, please. He’s my brother. I’ve never seen him so heartbroken. I  _ need _ to know.”

 

“Jonas,” Even pleads, feeling very helpless and stuck in the middle of an absolute mess. 

 

“Even,  _ please _ .”

 

Even sighs, looking down at his feet before meeting Jonas’ eyes again, “Just… swear you won’t hunt down Xander. Isak’s told me you get a little protective over him.”

 

“I can’t promise anything.”

 

Even shakes his head, “You have to. I tell you and you stay right the fuck here and you leave Xander alone. It would ruin Isak.”

 

“Nei, it wouldn’t.”

 

“It would,” Even runs a hand over his face. “It would, Jonas. He’s angry and hurt, but part of him still loves Xander.”

 

Even, despite being a love and not a fighter, wants to fuck Xander up, but he knows that it would only make things worse. He knows Isak would feel responsible for Xander getting beaten up by his friends. He knows Isak would try to mend things with Xander because of that guilt and because of his unfortunate love toward him. His  _ misplaced emotions.  _

 

“Just fucking tell me, Even.”

 

“Swear, Jonas.” Even then turns to Mahdi, “You, too. You both have to swear that you won’t fuck up Xander. You have to leave him alone.”

 

After they both promise, Magnus decides to join the circle. “Halla, boys. What’s going on?” 

 

Jonas narrows his eyes at Magnus as if he’s done something unspeakable, “We’re just talking about Isak and Xander, you traitor.”

 

“Why am I a traitor?” Magnus asks, holding his hand over his chest in surprise. 

 

“You’ve known this whole fucking time what happened between Isak and Xander and you didn’t share with the class?”

 

Magnus shakes his head, mouth wide and eyebrows dipper. A true display of disbelief, “Are you fucking with me?”

 

“You should’ve told us,” Mahdi says. He’s seemingly the calmest one, by far. 

 

Magnus turns to Even, “Did you tell them?” 

 

Even shakes his head, “I was about to. But I was kind of stalling because I really don’t want to.”

 

Mags look over at the other boys - Jonas, mostly. He scoffs, “You don’t just  _ get _ to know, Jonas. It’s a big fucking deal and if Isak wants to tell you, he will. Let him grieve and then maybe he’ll talk. Just like you said yesterday, we need to give him time. Everything is fresh.”

 

Jonas rolls his eyes, “Yeah, but don’t act like you’re doing anything to help him. You’ve been sitting with this information in your head for how long, huh? Did Isak tell  _ you?  _ And then what? You tell  _ Even _ , but you won’t tell us?”

 

“It was an accident. I didn’t mean to tell Even.”

 

And Even suddenly feels very much so like a fly on the wall as they talk about him like he isn’t there.

 

Mahdi jumps in, saying, “Well, if you told Even, can’t you tell us?”

 

“Yeah,” Jonas agrees. “We can say it was an  _ accident _ .”

 

“I’m not doing this,” Magnus shrugs. “It’s Isak’s news, not mine.” 

 

He turns to Even and Even can read everything and nothing in Magnus’ expression. 

 

“I’m exiting this conversation. What you decide to do is up to you. Just consider Isak before you tell them,” he puts his hand on Even’s shoulder before nodding once and walking away. 


	33. even - fredag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting closer and closer to the end and I’m FREAKING OUT a little ):   
> I love/hate finishing stories. Ugh. But I have lots of ideas and works in the making so woohoo for that!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading/kudos/commenting/supporting❤️ 
> 
> Much much love and HAPPY READING!!

As he watches Magnus walk away, Even feels panicky. His breath turns labored and his thoughts grow fast. He glances between Mahdi and Jonas’ expecting gazes, but ultimately he just can’t focus on them. 

 

“I want you to know, guys. I do, but I just…” Even trails, grabbing his head, cursing, “Fuck. I can’t.”

 

Even bites his lip, looking all around him as if he’s trying to find something or someone to help him. As if he’s looking for  _ Isak. _

 

“Isak’s at home?” Even asks, head snapping back to the other two boys, his voice is coming out slow compared to his uneven breathing. 

 

“Ja?”

 

“He’s just there? Alone? On New Year’s Eve?”

 

Jonas nods, “He’s so fucking sad, Even. You have no idea. I’ve never seen him quite like he is.”

 

“I’m… I need to see him.”

 

“If he’ll even open the door.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

Jonas sighs, “He hasn’t really left his room since he got home yesterday, other than using the bathroom. He’s kept his door locked and I don’t even think he’s been eating anything. I’m worried about him but I don’t know what to do.”

 

Even starts slowly backing away, nodding his head as his mind begins cultivating a plan before logic can get in the way. And soon, he’s running out the front door, like actually running. 

 

He thinks about Isak and everything he’s grown to mean. 

 

The tram seems so far, but Even keeps pushing. Because there’s a boy he loves that’s so fucking sad on New Year’s Eve. 

 

Even doesn’t even care if Isak turns him away, he just wants to see him. He wants to hug him and tell him that everything will eventually be okay. He wants to look into green eyes and show Isak that he is everything, that he means everything to Even. Even needs him. He needs to see Isak because he can’t handle the idea that Isak is alone on New Year’s Eve. 

 

When he finally is settled on the tram, he pulls out his phone. 

 

Magnus texted him.

 

  
  


When he locks his phone, he notices how close he is to midnight. Yet, he feels like he’s still light years away from where he’s going. 

 

He taps his foot and fiddles with his phone. Even breathes out heavy breaths as he leans forward in his seat, holding his head in his hands. 

 

Then, the tram screeches to a stop. 

 

The stop. 

 

The one he needs to get off at. 

 

And he does. With quick feet hitting the pavement, Even runs for Isak’s building. When he sees the apartment building, he feels his nerves flood his bloodstream. He slows only slightly as he pulls out his phone, deciding to send a text to Isak. 

  
  
  


Even feels so much relief fill him when Isak responds, saying he’s awake. He feels his heart race and he’s pretty sure it isn’t just from the running. 

 

A group of laughing - and obviously drunk - friends burst out of the complex doors, giving Even his chance to bolt. His phone buzzes again as he slips into the building. 

  
  
  


And he’s off again, taking the stairs two at a time until he gets to the floor he’s headed to. He counts each door as he passes, trying to steady his breathing again. 

 

Then, he’s there. 

 

Without much thought or hesitation, Even’s fist finds the door. The pounding is loud, but he’s feeling more and more desperate to see Isak with each passing moment. 

 

He doesn’t really feel ready when the door opens. 

 

But like always, the moment Even sees Isak, it all becomes natural. Like his body knows exactly how to respond. 

 

Sad, but surprised, green eyes stare into Even’s. 

 

No words are exchanged as Even takes two steps forward, wrapping his arms around Isak’s body and pulling him into a tight bear hug. 

 

Isak comes easily, too. He doesn’t fight the comfort, just feeds off of it. His arms slip around Even’s waist and his nose buries into his collarbone. 

 

Everything is right. 

 

“Why are you breathing so heavy?” Isak mumbles with a little sniff. 

 

“I was running.”

 

“Why?”

 

Even pulls back just enough to touch his forehead to Isak’s, “Because I needed to see you. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

 

Even watches Isak’s eyebrows drip as tears fill his eyes, threatening to fall. His heart breaks at the sight and he immediately starts thinking of things he could do to fix everything for Isak. 

 

He isn’t prepared when Isak, more quietly than before, whispers another broken, “Why?”

 

Even isn’t even sure what to say. So, buying him a moment to think, he tugs Isak back into his neck. He runs his nose across Isak’s ear and into his hair, “You’re fucking important to me. And I don’t like that you’re sad. And you shouldn’t be alone on New Year’s Eve.”

 

And that does it. It pushes Isak right over the emotional cliff. At first, Even doesn’t believe it, thinking he was imagining the wetness on his skin, but when Isak’s body shakes with a sob, he knows it’s real. 

 

He only hugs tighter, rubbing his palms up and down Isak’s spine. Isak sort of falls into him, in a way. He slouched completely into Even’s body, making him feel so small in Even’s arms. 

 

“You’re okay,” Even says quietly, shifting to place his chin on the top of Isak’s head. “I’ve got you.”

As the rest of Oslo celebrates the new year, Even holds Isak securely in his arms, standing in a quiet apartment. It isn’t what he pictured he’d be doing to ring in the new year, but the only thing he’d change is Isak’s heartbreak. Everything else was just fine. At least this way, could be Isak’s shoulder to cry on. 


	34. isak - lørdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!! I just like keeping you updated on where my writing is at haha but yeah, I’ve been working on a few different stories. And I have big writing goals this year. I really hope you love what’s coming ❤️❤️ And on that note, PLEASE leave me prompts!! Those can be so much more fun to write! And I want to give you what you want to read!! Haha so please please leave prompts that you’d like to see Xx  
> ALSO who’s watching skamfr s3? How do you like it? What are your thoughts so far?   
> Last, I just wanna tell you, like I do every update, that I love you and I appreciate all the support I get from you❤️❤️ You mean so much to me!!   
> Much love and happy reading ❤️

__


	35. isak - lørdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a long chapter for you❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> I don’t really have a lot to say on this one, other than thank you for your comments and kudos. Mostly just thank you for your support. I wouldn’t have it in me to write if it weren’t for you all❤️ 
> 
> I’ve been writing like crazy for a new project for this account, so bare with me over the next few weeks!! 
> 
> I love you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter - it’s probably one of my favorites on this story❤️ 
> 
> HAPPY READING (:

“I just wish I knew what I did, you know? Like what did I do that made me so I wasn’t enough? Was I ever enough? And I hate myself, you know? I tried so fucking hard to be everything he needed and everything wanted, but I was just not enough for him. I don’t know where I messed up. I don’t know where I lost him.”

 

It’s just after midnight and Isak can’t remember a time he’d felt more comforted by another person than he does right then. Especially in such a heartbreaking time for him. He was hurting but Even was  _ there _ . 

 

His teary cheek is pressed to Even’s shoulder as they rest in Isak’s bed. Even has his hand in Isak’s hair and is constantly running his fingers through it. Isak is captivated by everything that Even is and he holds onto his every word as he speaks. 

 

“I know we’ve only really known each other for like a week and I can’t really explain it, but you mean a lot to me. Like… more than I’m willing to admit,” Even sighs, tightening his arm around Isak as he stares at the ceiling. Isak can’t help but tip his head up and observe him, watching his eyelashes flutter with each blink or his jaw twitch when he’s thinking of the next thing to say. “It might sound a little selfish and completely unfair of me to say, but I didn’t like that you were with Xander. I was so fucking jealous of him and I can assure you that I hate him. I do. I saw how he treated you and hearing that her was fucking around with someone else… I… Isak, I’m just so fucking sorry. He doesn’t deserve anything that you are. Because you’re a good thing - the best thing. He completely abused the fact that he had you. And you know what makes this whole this so much fucking worse?” 

 

Isak stays silent, face still damp as Even tilts his head to look Isak in the eyes. 

 

“What makes this so incredibly… horrific,” Even pauses, dragging his finger pads down Isak’s temple, “is that even though he was the one who screwed up, he was the one who treated you so awfully, he was the one who made less than respectable choices… you’re the one who’s hurt. The  _ best _ person that I know - the best person I will  _ ever  _ know, and I have confidence when I say that - but you were hurt in this whole shit storm that Xander created. And I’m just… Isak, I’m… I wish I could fix all of this. I wish I could take away your hurt.”

 

Isak sniffles, more tears glassing over his vision as he glances back and forth between blue eyes.

 

“And Isak,” Even mumbles, leaning their foreheads together, “if there’s any one thing that you hear me say, let it be this:  _ Please _ , don’t blame yourself. This is not your fault and you deserve so much better.”

 

Isak lets a small teary gasp out that half resembles a cry. He nods tucking himself closer to Even’s body as he rubs his nose along his collarbone and squeezes his eyes shut. 

 

And he isn’t sure how much time passes in the quiet of the room, but soon - feeling comforted and safe - he sleeps. 

 

___

 

In the morning, things are calm. Isak wakes slowly, like his body knows that everything is okay. His room his bright from the sunshine and the only sounds are coming from his own light breathing. He’s alone but he doesn’t panic or wonder where Even is. Because a part of him just knows that Even didn’t leave. 

 

Isak rolls over to check his phone. It’s already 15:30. Meaning he slept for almost fourteen and a half hours. He knows he needed it, though. He hasn’t had a proper night’s rest in way too long. 

 

After a few minutes of soaking in the peace, Isak finally gets up. He tugs a hoodie over his T-shirt on his way out of his bedroom. 

 

He peeks into Jonas’ room, concluding that Jonas must’ve stayed at Eva’s and hadn’t gotten home yet. Further into the apartment, Isak finds Even in the living room. His legs are crossed and he’s leaning over his phone, typing with dipped brows. 

 

Isak smiles, though. He always smiles when he sees Even. And Even must’ve felt Isak’s presence, because he looks up. 

 

He smiles widely and puts his phone on the couch beside him, “Hei, you’re awake.”

 

Isak nods, “Sorry that I slept so long.”

 

Even just shakes his head, giving Isak a pointed look, “I think we both know that you needed it.”

 

The younger shrugs, leaning against the wall, “What’re you doing out here?” 

 

“I just didn’t want to wake you, so I came out here and was watching a movie. But then I got distracted by some school shit, I guess they fucked up my schedule. So I have to go fix my course list on Monday.”

 

Isak nods, “that sucks.”

 

Even chuckles, agreeing before patting the couch in invitation, “You can pick what we watch.”

 

In faux shock, Isak holds a hand across his heart, “The film student, with all encompassing knowledge, is going to let me, a low life science major, pick a movie to watch?” 

 

Isak is pleased when he sees Even grin so wide his eyes turn into crinkles and his teeth are on display. “Hurry up before the knowledgeable film student changes his mind.”

 

And Isak can’t - and will never - turn Even down. He meets him on the couch, sliding right up next to him. Even’s arm wraps around Isak’s shoulders, holding him close, just as he’d done all night. 

 

And while Isak searches through the movies on Netflix, Even runs his hand through Isak’s curls, asking, “Did you eat yesterday?” 

 

Isak is taken aback by the question, and frankly, he gets quite distracted by it as he twists to face Even more fully, “What do you mean?” 

 

“Jonas… he said you hadn’t left your room at all. He wasn’t sure if you’d eaten since the day before yesterday.”

 

“Oh,” Isak sighs, looking at his lap, “Um, I don’t really remember.”

 

He feels so dumb saying that. But really, what else can he offer? He really doesn’t want to lie to Even but he can’t openly say that he hadn’t eaten. He feels like an idiot. 

 

Thankfully, Even does ask into it more, only squeezes isak once before rubbing up and down his arm, “I can make you something.”

 

Suddenly, Isak remembers that he loves being taken care of. He hadn’t had that feeling of being taken care of in almost a decade. Sure, Jonas was always there. But this? This is so different. And despite Isak not feeling any kind of appetite, he nods. Because his heart picks up and his thoughts beg, “ _yes,_ _please take care of me, Even._ ”

 

“How about you go shower and I’ll make something for you?”

 

Isak lets a small laugh out, “Is that just a nice way of telling me that I smell?” 

 

“Nei!” Even laughs, his delight filling the air around them before he grows serious, his face showing puzzlement, “Although, now that you mention it…”

 

“Fuck you,” Isak shoves him. 

 

“I’m joking,” Even teases, nudging Isak a little. 

 

___

 

After breakfast, which Isak did actually eat, they find themselves back in Isak’s room. Isak is sitting, cross legged, in the middle of his bed as he watches Even go through the things around his room. He was trying to help Isak separate Xander’s things from his own. Isak isn’t really sure how they ended up here, but there’s only a small part of him that isn’t okay with it. The other 90% of him feels good about it. 

 

A box is started. It’s sitting on the bed by Isak and it’s slowly filling itself. 

 

Even turns, holding up a small photo album. His eyebrows are raised, but not in his usual teasing way. It’s with genuine concern and sorrow for Isak. 

 

“Do you want to keep this?” 

 

Isak just stares at it, feeling his heart grow heavy and throat grow tight, “He made that. It was for Christmas two years ago.”

 

Even sits on the bed, handing the album to Isak. The photo album was filled with pictures that were exclusively of Isak and Xander. “Show me,” Even whispers. 

 

Isak meets blue eyes, “Even, I… I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

 

Even smiles, sliding closer to Isak, “It’s okay to grieve, Isak. Though, you know that already. But it’s also okay to look back at your relationship with him and reminisce.”

 

Isak nods, slowly. He doesn’t really understand, but he trusts Even as he opens the first page so both he and Even can see. And then he speaks. He points to each picture and tells him what it is of. He talks about which ones he loves and which ones he finds absolutely awful. He tells Even about everything they find within the pages. 

 

Birthday. Holidays. Dates. Celebrations. 

 

Isak laughs. And he smiles. And he cries. 

 

He feels. And he feels. And he  _ feels.  _

 

And he starts to see why Even told him that it’s okay to reminisce. He sees that things were once great with Xander and it feels  _ good _ to be able to talk about the fun times with him. When the little things and the big things were always apart of their relationship. 

 

It’s give him a weird sense of peace as he closes the album. A weird sense of closure. He still has questions. So many of them, but his pain is still. 

 

He sighs, putting the book in the box. 

 

“You don’t have to get rid of it, Isak.”

 

“I don’t need it anymore,” Isak says, offering a small smile before resting his head on Even’s shoulder. He feels like the stress in his life has taken a leave of absence. 

 

A few minutes pass in silence until Even finally breaks it, with amusement in his voice “So, can we talk about that strawberry flavored lube in your drawer?”

 

Isak cheeks alight in a vermillion shade as he pushes Even away from him and grabs a pillow, “Shut the fuck up!”

 

“I’m only joking,” Even laughs loudly as he takes a few pillow hits from Isak. 

 

With a fond smile, Isak gives up the fight. 

 

“Although,” Even starts, shifting to look Isak right in the eyes, “there is one thing I think we should talk about.”

 

Isak blushes and looks to his lap, already feeling embarrassed because he  _ knows  _ Even wants to talk about the kiss, “Do we have to?”

 

Even nods, “Just for a second because I want you to know something. I wasn’t rejecting you, okay? I actually really fucking like you. I just… I don’t want to be a rebound, Isak.”

 

“You’re not a rebound, Even. But, I get what you’re saying - I hear you.”

 

“I want to be here for you, to be here  _ with  _ you, and it’s not because I feel pity or some shit. It’s because I really like being around you and I want you to know that you have people in your life that will do just about anything to make you happy.”

 

“Thanks, Even,” Isak shoots him a gooey smile, all the love he feels is reflecting in his eyes and Isak knows it. He feels so soft. He leans forward, pressing a kiss to Even’s cheek. 

 

He’s grown very comfortable with the exchange of cheek kisses between himself and Even. It’s like a small exchange of hope, as if they’re both wishing for more but waiting until it’s right. 

 

“I, uh,” Isak starts, blowing out a puff of air. “I got your email with the pictures. They look really good. And I… fuck, I can’t thank you enough for your help.”

 

“You’re welcome. I think you’re a genius and it shows. Have you finished everything else for it to be turned in?” 

 

Isak shakes his head, “Almost. I just have the artist’s statement to write, except I don’t really know what that means. Like I kind of do, but… I mean, I just write about what I did, right?”

 

Even smiles, straighten his shoulders, “Yeah, but you can also include how and why you did what you did. You could write about what it means to you and what you hope gets received by your audience.”

 

“Sounds simple enough.”

 

“It really isn’t too difficult. I’ve written tons of them.”

 

“I’ll probably do it tomorrow, then. Do you want to, I don’t know, go for a walk or something?”

 

“Do  _ you _ want to?”

 

Isak shrugs, “Maybe. I could get out.”

 

“Do you think,” Even hums, biting his lip as if to think of the right way to word his thoughts. “Do you think this box needs to be returned today? Or do you want to wait?” 

 

Isak looks at the box filled with Xander’s things. He pulls it toward him, looking inside once again. So many memories over the previous four years of his life are nestled inside. He sighs, “I would say yes.”

 

“But?”

 

“But I want to hang out with you and I don’t think it’s a good idea for the two of us to show up at Xander’s apartment together.”

 

Even nods and Isak can see his quiet disappointment, “Are you going to go by yourself?”

 

Isak shakes his head, “Nei. Nei, I’ll have Jonas or one of the boys go with me. It’s just… when I was there the other day, when all the shit happened… Xander accused me of cheating, too. With you.”

 

Eyebrows dipped, Even glances between Isak’s eyes, “What? What did you say?”

 

“I kind of gave him a half assed denial and then left. And I feel dumb about it, too. Like, I should’ve just stood up for myself - I should’ve stood up for  _ you _ .”

 

“You’re doing just fine, Isak.”

 

Isak sighs, looking sadly and deeply into Even’s eyes, “I’m trying really hard.”

 

“Which is more than Xander can say. And I promise, it’s more than enough.”


	36. isak - sondag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little short - I’ve been working on a big project (announcing soon, so keep an eye on my profile (; hehehe) 
> 
> But here’s a good talk between Isak and Jonas, and then a teeny bit of flirting with Even and Isak. ❤️❤️ 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting. You’re all so incredible and I love you. 
> 
> So much love. 
> 
> And HAPPY READING X

Sunday morning rolls in and Isak feels… surprisingly good. He knows he wouldn’t be feeling this way had it not been for Even spending so much time with him the day before, though. 

 

He climbs out of bed and heads down the hall to find Jonas in the kitchen. 

 

“Hei,” he says, sitting down at the table. 

 

“Hei,” Jonas says back. “How are you doing?”

 

Isak nods, “I’m fine. Good, actually.”

 

“Has it been a couple days, yet?” Jonas asks, referring to Isak’s promise of opening up. 

 

Isak shrugs, “Maybe. But I don’t want you to freak out.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“I’m not sure you’ll be saying that in a few minutes.”

 

Jonas waits patiently as Isak gathers himself. 

 

“Xander’s been cheating on me with some girl. Her name is Viola, I don’t know anything else about her. The other day, I walked in on them together.”

 

“Those fuckers,” Jonas curses, and Isak can see the rage filling his eyes. 

 

Isak shakes his head, “I’m fine, Jonas.”

 

“And what about Even?”

 

Isak nods, “Yeah, he plays a role.”

 

“He helps you.”

 

Again, Isak nods, “He’s really important to me.”

 

“Are you guys a thing?”

 

“Nei, we are not.”

 

“But you want to be? You like him?” Both of the questions aren’t really questions and Isak knows that. 

 

“Yeah, but I want to be more than just a thing. I really  _ really _ like him, Jonas.”

 

“So, what happens now?” 

 

Isak shrugs, “I take Xander his shit back, and I help Even kick ass on his bio exam.”

 

“And then?” 

 

“And then… maybe Even and I can… find a common ground.”

 

Jonas smiles, “He’s in love with you, Issy.”

 

“Nei,” Isak blushes. 

 

“Really, he is. I’ve never seen anyone look at another person like Even looks at you. Like… I think I’ve decided that there are two groups of people when it comes to being in love. The first group, there’s being in love with someone and wanting to spend time with them and have a life together. And in the second group, it’s just you and Even. Like it’s out of a movie. Where you can actually  _ see _ how much you love each other. Where you don’t just want to spend time together, but you want to spend every waking and sleeping moment with each other. Or where you don’t just want a life together, but you want to grow old and die together.”

 

“Jonas,” Isak’s blush deepens. “Stop. That’s cheesier than anything Even’s said and I didn’t know that was even possible. And I’m… I’m not in love with him,” Isak argues, his last phrase losing strength, feeling the lie cripple him. 

 

“I’ve watched you lie to yourself for years about Xander, telling everyone around you that you love him and you’re happy with him. But I swear, Isak,  I’ll be fucking damned before I let you lie to yourself about Even. You love him. And that’s fucking great.”

 

“You don’t think it’s too soon?”

 

Jonas shakes his head, “Not for you and Even.”

 

Isak nods with a little smile, “I do love him.”

 

“Then, ask him on a fucking date already!”

 

The two friends laugh together and things feel alright. 

 

“I think you’ve inspired my artist statement,” Isak teases as he goes to get his laptop. 

 

___

 

Later that night, Isak calls Even.

 

“Isak? Hei, how are you feeling today?”

 

Isak smiles, “Good. I’m good. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine. What have you done today?”

 

“Not a lot, actually. I finished my artist statement, though.”

 

Even clicks his tongue, “Well, I can't wait to read it.”

 

“Will you come over?” 

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yeah,” Isak swallows. 

 

“I wish I could, but I’m at my parents house. I can come by after.”

 

“It’s okay. I’ll just see you tomorrow,” Isak says, suddenly feeling very insecure. 

 

“Isak, is everything okay?”

 

“Everything’s fine. I just… I’ve gotten so used to you being around.”

 

Even chuckles, “Is this you admitting that you miss me?” 

 

Isak huffs a laughs, “Maybe.”

 

“Oh, come on, Isak. It’s only been…” he pauses as if he’s checking the time, “twenty one hours since I saw you last.”

 

And the comment sends Isak back to that morning with Jonas about how he said Even and Isak have the kind of love where they want to spend every waking and sleeping moment together. 

 

“Are you saying you  _ don’t _ miss me?”

 

Even laughs a little again before sobering up, “Nei, I’m not saying that at all. Because I do miss you. I miss you so much.”

 

“I miss you, too. What time does your shift start tomorrow?”

 

Even hums, “16:00.”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

“Great. You can help me with bio on my breaks.”

 

“Nei,” Isak hums. “I’m not bringing any books or homework. Nothing.”

 

“Why’s that?” 

 

Isak swallows, before taking a deep breath to build up the pride and courage in his chest, “Well, since I’m single now, I don’t have to pretend that I’m doing homework instead of checking you out.”

 

“Fuck,” Even sighs. “That was smooth.”

 

Isak breathes a small laugh, “It’s true. If you think my eyes are going to be leaving any part of you tomorrow, try again.”

 

“You know, I’ve loved everything about you thus far, but whatever the fuck this little teasing attitude is, please never stop,” Even jokes and Isak can’t help but note how good it feels to shamelessly flirt with Even. 

 

“Well, I’ve got to. Because you need to visit with your parents.”

 

“Alright, fine. You win this time.”

 

Isak smiles, “Good. And Even?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I just… thank you. For everything.”

 

Isak can practically hear Even’s smile, “You’re welcome, Isak.”


	37. even - mondag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, sorry it's been two weeks since I updated! I started a new story on my profile, and I was hyper focused on making sure it was all ready to be posted! This story updates should be getting back to regular once/a week (:
> 
> The new story is called Happy Death Day, Isak, if anyone is interested! It's an au based on the movie, Happy Death Day! You don't need to have seen the movie to understand the story and reading the story will not ruin the movie if you haven't seen it(; I'll leave the synopsis here:
> 
> "After being killed, Isak wakes up over and over again, trapped in the day of his 18th birthday. And he can’t move on until he finds out who his killer is and stops them to break the cycle."
> 
> It's a lot more fluffy/romancy than the film!! Enjoy<3
> 
> So much love for all of you and your support!! 
> 
> Happy Reading, boys!!<3

Even can’t keep his mind off of Isak for longer than a few minutes at a time. He is just so entranced and fascinated with everything that Isak is.

 

He feels awful for everything Isak’s had to deal with over the last few weeks, but he also feel incredibly lucky to be the one Isak is leaning on for support.

 

They’ve been texting all morning. Classes are back in session and nobody is excited about it. Luckily for Even, he only had one class that day. And it was in the morning.

 

Although, the lack of classes to attend doesn’t stop the other things he needs to do, like grocery shop. Which is why he finds himself roaming around the aisles, looking for the necessities.

 

In the midst of looking at canned goods, Even hears a scoff beside him.

 

With raised eyebrows, he turns to assess the owner of the sound.

 

And he’s surprised, shocked even, to see Xander near him. He has a girl with him and he assumes that she is _the_ girl.

 

“Can I help you?” Even asks, shortly. He feels annoyance and anger bubble inside him a little.

 

Xander shakes his head, looking pointedly at Even, “You already dicked down my boyfriend.”

 

Even, taken aback, recoils a step.

 

“Didn’t think you’d get caught, huh?”

 

“I think you should reevaluate your accusations,” Even grumbles, his fist curling.

 

“How come? It’s not the little whore is going to do anything about it. And you… yeah, I’m not exactly afraid of a nobody like you,” Xander shrugs. The girl beside him, not saying anything as she admires everything around her but the tension between the two men.

 

“Don’t call him that. He was nothing but loyal to you,” Even says, feeling his blood boil.

 

“Yeah, I don’t believe that. It’s not really a shock, either. He pushes away everyone in his life. So, don’t be surprised when he leaves you, too.”

 

Even steps forward, “You don’t know anything about him.”

 

Xander shoots Even a threatening look, “And you do? I’ve known him for years.”

 

“You never cared for him. You just used him. And you cheated on him. If you truly knew Isak, you’d know that he’s great. Unlike anybody in the world. You _abused_ him.”

 

“Shut the fuck up. Don’t fucking say that!”

 

“Oh, is that your weak spot? You get all defensive when someone points out how unhealthy were for him?” Even taunts. He knows he probably shouldn’t, but Xander lights an angry fire deep within him. “You manipulated him. He told me, you know? He told me how you never listened to him and how you always made him feel like shit. That sounds a lot like verbal abuse to me.”

 

“Stop saying that,” Xander snaps, stepping forward to shove Even.

 

“Nei. Because I don’t think you realize how fucking shitty that is,” Even responds, shoving him back.

 

Xander glares, “I’m done here. I hope you enjoy the little fucker. God only knows how much of a waste he is.”

 

And that’s enough for Even to hear as he leaps forward, tackling Xander to the ground. Everything happens very quickly. Even gets in a few punches, but Xander does, as well. But Even can’t even feel the pain because he’s so upset. He knows the conversation could’ve been left alone, but he’s wanted to hit Xander since the first time he’d learned how Isak was treated by him.

 

Store managers and security are at them only minutes later, pulling them apart. Both of them struggle against the intruders, Xander shouting crude words toward Even.

 

Even gets a good look at him, he’s pleased to see he got Xander square in the nose as it bleeds down his lip.

 

And Xander split Even’s lip and Even already knows he’ll have a black eye from him.

 

They are both escorted out of store. And Even quickly leaves, only slightly regretting what happened. And he needs to get himself fixed up before work.

 

When he gets to his apartment, he goes to take a shower. Looking in the mirror, Even sees his lip is tender and the blood from the split is dried and crusted. His eye doesn’t look much better with its purplish tone starting to show. It doesn’t feel good and it definitely doesn’t look good. At all.

 

“Fuck,” he whispers to himself, groaning as he takes his clothes off to get in the shower.

 

The stream of water feels hot and relaxing on his skin as his mind wanders to the one thing it’s been hung up on: Isak Valtersen.

 

He mentally shakes his head at himself. He really isn’t sure what to do. He feels like he’s really fucking it up by what happened with Xander.

 

Even knows Isak still cares for Xander, and Even fucking attacks him?

 

Probably not his _best_ move, but Even takes a deep breath. He knows two things about the fight with Xander. The first, he knows Xander deserved it and the second, if Even had to relive the moment, he’d still choose to tackle Xander.

 

He washes his hair, trying to think of anything else but Xander. He thinks about work and his new classes. And he thinks about his fucking biology test. He has eight days until he it to take the exam. He doesn’t feel ready for it, but at least he knows what a fucking xiphoid process is, now.

 

He scoffs at himself with a laugh, he doesn’t know where he’d be without Isak. There’d be a solid zero chance of Even passing this test had it not been for Isak’s help.

 

After a little too long in the shower, Even finally gets out, towel drying his hair and his limbs. He has a little under an hour before he has to leave for work and he intends to use it by doing absolutely nothing. He ties his towel around his waist before heading down the hall to his room where he finds his phone on his bed.

 

The longer he stares at it, the more compelled he feels to text Isak.

 

He wants to see him. Especially at work. Isak is the best part of Even’s job. He’s his favorite part of everything, really. But Isak shouldn’t see Even all bruised up like he is.

 

And really, Even just doesn’t want to tell Isak that he and Xander got into a fight.

 

So, he types up a message, discouraging Isak from coming to the bookstore.

 

And he hopes it’s enough.

  


 

___

 

“What the fuck happened to you?”

 

Even groans at Mikael’s question, “Nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

 

“You look awful, Even,” Mikael says, very concerned.

 

“I know, but I can just… like… I don’t know. Put books away or label the new shipments.”

 

Mikael nods, “That’s fine. I can manage the desk. But um…” Mikael’s eyes raise to look over Even’s shoulder. “A visitor tells me you won’t be hanging out of sight today.”

 

With dipped brows, Even turns around, seeing no other than a sheepish Isak approaching.

 

“Hei, Isak,” Mikael greets when Isak gets close.

 

“Halla,” Isak nods back with a soft smile before letting his eyes focus on Even’s face. And Even is surprised when Isak’s expression remains the same even when looking at Even’s bruises.

 

“Okay…” Mikael trails, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

 

When Mikael leaves, Isak rubs his nose with the back of his hand before meeting Even’s gaze again, “How’s the face?”

 

“Hurts. You’re not surprised?”

 

Isak shakes his head, reaching out one hand to cup Even’s cheek. His thumb dusts over Even’s sore lip, “Xander angry texted me. I figured that’s why you told me not to come.”

 

“I’m sorry, Isak. I shouldn’t have fought him. I started it - it’s my fault.”

 

Isak shakes his head, “I’m not mad.”

 

“You’re giving me very short answers, though. And you’re _very_ calm,” Even stresses, his body unmoving. He doesn’t like not knowing what’s going on in Isak’s head.

 

“I just… don’t understand why you did it.”

 

Even looks down, feeling a lot of things all at once, “I know you still care about him, Isak, but I just couldn’t do nothing. Fuck, the way he talks about you. I couldn’t just stand there and let him say that kind of shit.”

 

“Ev, Xander’s a douchebag,” Isak smiles, and it’s kind of cynical. “I’ve been with him for a really long time and I’ve heard it all from him. But you don’t have to defend me. I may still care about him, but I’m trying really hard to get over him. Being around you… it helps me. You don’t make me feel lonely and you don’t make me feel worthless. You told me just the other day that you didn’t want to be a rebound, and I don’t blame you. And I don’t disagree with you, either. Because I want you to be in my life. Like _really_ in my life. I don’t want you to be here temporarily and I don’t want you to only be here in my life because I don’t want to face my heartbreak.” Isak sighs, looking at his hands. “I like you, okay? Not that that’s exactly a secret, but it’s true. I want to see where things can actually do with you, but before I can do any of that… I need to put an official end to my relationship with Xander. You deserve that. I wanted to come here today and be flirty and confident,” Isak admits with a half laugh, looking into Even’s eyes, “but Even, I need to do what’s best for me. For the first time since I started dating Xander, I am going to put myself first. I have to.”

 

Even nods, “And here I was, afraid of what your short answers meant.”

 

“Even,” Isak hums, grabbing Even’s attention all over again. “Listen to me when I say this, you mean a lot to me, but I need to talk to Xander and take care of myself before I let anything really happen.”

 

Even feels so much and so little all at the same time, “I respect your decision, Isak. I like you, too, by the way.”

 

Isak smiles, tipping his head to the side like a puppy and it makes Even’s heart pick up its pace, “Well, it’s good to know that we’re in like with each other.”

 

The older boy huffs a laugh, “Yeah, I agree.”

 

“You should put some ice on your lip before it starts swelling too much. Your eye, too.”

 

“Swelling. After bleeding stops, it’s the first step in the healing process. White blood cells surround and protect the area from infection.”

 

Isak laughs, nodding, “See, all of our study sessions didn’t go to waste. You’re going to kill it on your test, Even.”

 

Even nods, “I hope so. When can I read your artist statement?”

 

“Not today,” Isak leans up to kiss the discolored skin around Even’s eye. “I’m going to go find a book and read for a while. Join on your breaks?”

 

“Of course,” Even grins halfway, returning Isak with a kiss on his cheek. “You can sit in the office with me, if you want.”

 

“Okay,” Isak smiles lazily like he’s in a daze. “I’d like that.”

  



	38. isak - onsadag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO   
> I promise there will be like a real chapter update in a few days!! I’ve been super busy and haven’t had time to sit down and write on this story too much. But hang in there - I promise it’s coming!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me always!!
> 
> Check out my latest work,   
> Happy Death Day, Isak !!  
> That’s the culprit that has been absorbing so much of my time smh smh. 
> 
> Also, I’ve said this already but there’s a lot of fun things coming this year to my account, so stay tuned for that !!❤️❤️ 
> 
> I love you much. 
> 
> \+ happy reading


	39. isak - torsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEI HEI HEI   
> here's another chapter! sorry this story has been so wishy washy lately, but it's the only story I'm working on at the moment, so it should have regular posting times again.
> 
> I just finished Happy Death Day, Isak, so if you want something a little wild (and completely different) from me to read, I'd love for you to check that out!! Starting a new work soon, so stay tuned for details!! I LOVE YOU 
> 
> HAPPY READING Xx

Isak knocks on the door of the apartment he’s visited countless times. 

 

Nobody knows he’s about to do what he’s doing, but he  _ needs _ to do it. 

 

He waits patiently, a box in his arms filled with old memories of both good and bad times.

 

He studies everything in the box for the hundredth time. He feels a lot of things. Nostalgia being at the forefront of his emotions. But right behind, and fighting for the spotlight, is relief.

 

And when Xander opens the door, Isak can only offer a small, bittersweet smile, “Hei.”

 

Xander looks at the box, still for a moment before he nods, stepping aside to let Isak into the apartment. His expression doesn’t tell much of what’s going through his head.

 

“I think we should talk, Xan.”

 

“Okay,” Xander agrees, taking the box from Isak and putting it on the floor beside the door before leading Isak further into the apartment to sit on the couch.

 

“I don’t really want to waste any time,” Isak starts once they’re sitting. “So, I’m just going to start talking. Okay?”

 

“Ja.”

 

“I’m grateful for our relationship in a lot of ways,” Isak says, playing with his hands in his lap. “In some ways I learned a lot about what I want in a boyfriend, but in more ways I learned what I didn’t want. I’ve been too afraid of you to open up about the things that are so fucking wrong about our relationship with each other.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Isak sighs, frustrated, “Like you fucking cheating on me.”

 

Xander seems to bite his tongue at Isak snapping at him. It was very much so one of the elephants in the room.

 

“Like all the lies I was told,” Isak continues. “Like all the times I felt like total shit. And I’m… I’m not saying that I was innocent in this entire fucking thing, but this was toxic for me. Xander, I wanted you so bad.” Isak’s tone shifts many times throughout his painful monologue. It begins bitter and quickly turns to sadness before shifting to desperation. “I didn’t want anyone or anything more than I wanted you. But that… It wasn’t enough for you, Xander. I would’ve done anything and it was never enough. You still had to go out and find someone who fulfilled you better. And this girl,  _ Viola _ \- is that her name? - was she enough for you? Are you with her now?”

 

“Isak, you don’t really care about Viola and we both know it.”

 

Isak nods, “You’re right. I just cared about you.”

 

“And Even, right?” Xander encourages, an obvious distaste in his voice.

 

Isak rolls his eyes, turning to face Xander more, “Xan, I want you to look me in the eyes and really hear me when I say this, okay?”

 

Xander’s eyes met Isak’s, nodding. 

 

Knowing he is paying attention, Isak takes a deep breath, “Even makes me feel really fucking good about myself. He tells me I’m beautiful and he lets me talk about things that are important to me. He lets me vent to him about life. And he’s a giver, Xander. He has so much love to give. You’ve never made me feel the way he makes me feel. I feel giddy around him. I feel safe with him. And I’ve never loved another human as much as I’ve loved him. But,” Isak breathes slow, looking right back into Xander’s eyes. Because Isak needs to know that Xander has the situation explained to him. “Even never touched me.”

 

“You weren’t fucking?”

 

“Nei.”

 

“Did you kiss him?”

 

“Once,” Isak nods. “After I found you with Viola, I kissed him. And he pushed me away because he knew something was wrong and he respected that we were in a relationship.”

 

“I’m sorry you found me with her.”

 

Isak shrugs, “I already knew. I heard you and Erik talking about it one day.”

 

“Still.”

 

“Well, since we have that out there, can i just… ask you why you did it? Because I’ve been trying to wrap my head about everything and figure out where I fucked up,” Isak says sadly, clammy palms running over his thighs..

 

Xander shakes his head, “I don’t know. I can’t really tell you why I did it. I guess there’s not really a reason.”

 

“Do you love her?”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“Did you love me?”

 

He nods.

 

Isak swallows thickly, licking his lips, “ _ Do _ you love me?”

 

“Not like I used to.”

 

“How long do you think it’s been?”

 

Xander shrugs again, “A while. A year, maybe.”

 

Tears gather in Isak’s eyes, “God, I’m pathetic, aren’t I? I didn’t notice my own boyfriend didn’t love me.” He shakes his head in shame. “I’m sorry I wasted so much of your time. But I… I think it would be fair to say that we are both not invested in this relationship anymore. And I’d offer the proposal to be friends, but I really don’t know if I want to be friends with you.”

 

Isak feels a lot of things. But once that phrase leaves his lips, he realizes how true it is. And he realizes how much he was hurt in their relationship. Knowing he wouldn’t have another chance to voice his pain, he chooses to speak up.

 

“You didn’t listen to me much, Xander. I would’ve preferred you just broke up with me when you realized you didn’t have serious feelings for me anymore. You forced me into a box. You tried making me be someone I wasn’t and I can’t be that person you want me to be. And if you want me to be really fucking honest, I hope you have enough courtesy when the next one comes along to end things instead of string them along in an abusive way.”

 

Xander nods, “I guess, that’s fair of you to say.”

 

“Yeah, it’s fucking fair of me to say. You weren’t kind to me, Xander,” Isak stands. “Anyway, that’s all I’ve got to say. So, I should probably leave, now.”

 

Xander gets up, too, following Isak to the door, but before Isak can leave, he grabs his arm, “Since you asked me, I think I should be able to ask you: Do you love Even?”

 

Isak meets Xander’s eyes, no doubt being displayed as he smiles, “I do.”

  
  



	40. isak - fredag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak + Even talk about HIV/AIDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is quickly coming to an end and I’m sort of panicking about it hahaha oh well. 
> 
> Time to close this chapter of my ao3 and start a new story. Details will come very soon, so stay tuned and catch me in a week or two with the FINAL chapter of What I Like About You!!❤️❤️
> 
> So much love for you and all your support. I love you so much, you don’t even know. I hope you’re having a good morning/day/night. Big hugs and kisses from me to you. 
> 
> ++ happy reading, my babies❤️ Xx

Jonas and Isak sit in the living room with pizza on the coffee table and a few beers cracked open. It’s a chill night and neither of them have any homework left to do. 

 

Isak stretches out with his feet on the table, crossed at his ankles, “Jonas?”

 

“Hmm?” Jonas hums, looking at his phone in one hand while holding a slice of pizza in the other. 

 

“Uh,” Isak swallows, eyes wandering around the room. “You know you’re my best friend, right?”

 

This catches Jonas’ attention as he meets Isak’s eyes, “Ja? What brings this up?”

 

Isak shrugs, “I don’t know. I guess I’ve been thinking a lot lately about the people in my life. I know I don’t open up very often to you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t see value in our friendship, you know?”

 

Jonas smirks, “Issy, I’d be concerned if you just started opening up about everything. You thrive by being independent and that’s okay. I’m here when you need me. And I know that I don’t really open up to you, either, but Eva’s there for that. She makes things easier and she’s really great at shouldering the deep stuff.”

 

Isak nods, mind tiptoeing toward Even, “I know what you mean. But, still I just… thank you for being such a good friend to me. I’m messy and short tempered but you never make me feel like I’m fucking it up.”

 

“You’re not,” Jonas shakes his head, looking down at his phone as it rings. “It’s Eva,” he stands, to leave the room and take the call, but before he walks down the hall, he turns back to Isak, “And Isak… you done a lot of growing up really fast. Honestly, I’m glad things are starting to look up for you, too.”

 

Isak smiled in gratitude as he watched Jonas retreat to his room. 

 

Then, he eyes fall to find his phone sitting on the coffee table. He bites his lip as he thinks things through. 

 

Deciding he has nothing to lose, Isak picks up his phone to make a call. 

 

It rings only twice before being answered. 

 

“Halla?”

 

“Hei,” Isak breathes out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing, I’m just doing some bio studying,” Even says, his voice smooth. 

 

“Without me?” Isak jokes with a smirk. 

 

Even laughs before clicking his tongue, “Unfortunately.”

 

“Are you at home?” 

 

“Ja.”

 

“I can come over and help you,” Isak offers. He cares less about the studying and more about being in the same vicinity as Even. 

 

“Okay, come over. I could use your help.”

 

“I’m on my way,” Isak smiles, already up off the couch with one shoe on his foot. 

 

-

 

“Okay,” Isak skims the page of Even’s textbook as he sat across from his at the kitchen table. “Bacteria and viruses. You shouldn’t need to know too much about these, but going over them would probably be good.”

 

“Like specific ones or just the basics?”

 

“The basics, but we can always brush over the specifics if you feel like you need a refresher.”

 

Even nods, “Okay, ja.”

 

“So, bacteria and living cells that…” Isak goes into explanation, teaching Even tips and tricks on remembering facts about bacteria. He tries not to think about how Even is giving him his full attention. He tries not to blush at how heavy Even’s attention feels, all encompassing, all consuming. And when he begins to describe viruses, questions stir from Even. 

 

“A virus is dead?”

 

“No,” Isak shakes his head. “It’s just not… alive? It’s kind of hard to explain, I guess. But it needs a host to survive. And when your body’s immune system comes in contact with a virus, it remembers it. But you can’t really kill a virus since it’s not alive.”

 

“Which is why people die of things like AIDS?” Even asks and Isak is a little caught off guard by the question. 

 

“Uh, not exactly. AIDS isn’t like other viruses. Your body can’t fight it off like it does with a common cold or something like that. It derives from HIV, they’re the same virus, essentially. AIDS is just the… flared version of HIV. So, you don’t  _ get _ AIDS, you get HIV which can likely flare into AIDS.” Isak explains, looking up to meet Even’s curious blue eyes. “HIV stands for human immunodeficiency virus which is incurable. The virus attacks the immune system’s T cells, which are the ones that do the fighting when there’s an infection. This means that… an HIV-positive person isn’t going to die because they have this immunodeficiency virus, but because they catch something else like and their paralyzed immune system can’t fight it off.”

 

Even nods slowly, soaking in everything, “And it’s… an STD?”

 

Isak shakes his head. He really wasn’t expecting to have this conversation, but he’s willing to educate Even about it anyway. He is a little unsure where the conversation is heading, though. “Again, not exactly. HIV is sustainable in human blood, so the only way to be infected is by coming in contact with HIV-infected blood. A way that isn’t transferred by way of sex is breast feeding, an HIV-positive mother should not be breastfeeding an infant because they have a high risk of infecting the baby if skin gets broken. But, you are right that it  _ can _ be transferred by sexual contact.”

 

“Like anal?”

 

Isak’s cheeks flare red with a deep blush at Even’s casualness, “Yes, typically by anal sex, unless it’s protected.”

 

Even nods, glancing down at the notes he’s been taking. He picks up a pen to jot something down as he says, “Great,  _ don’t have anal without a condom. _ ”

 

“Nei!” Isak laughs, taking Even pen from him before he can write the ridiculous comment in his study guides. “I highly doubt you need to write that down.”

 

Even smiles over at Isak, “I’m kidding.”

 

Slowly, Isak gives the pen back with a smirk and a shake of his head. 

 

“So,” Even mumbles, writing something down. “Have you ever been tested?”

 

“What?”

 

“For HIV? Wait… fuck, that’s kind of a personal question, isn’t it?” Even straightens in his chair, looking slightly panicked. His flustered state makes Isak give an amused half smile. 

 

Isak laughs, surprised at Even’s question, “I actually haven’t been tested, but Xander is the only I’ve… you know, been with.”

 

“Really?”

 

Isak nods, “Yeah, I mean, he’s been my boyfriend since high school. I probably should get tested though, I’m not really sure how many people he’s been messing around with.”

 

Even nods, “I’ll go with you.”

 

“I’m a big boy, I can go to the doctor by myself.”

 

Even smiles, shaking his head, “Nei, I’m saying I’ll get tested with you.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Isak glancing back down to the textbook, zoning in on a diagram of a white blood cell. 

 

“I want to,” Even says and the tone of finality makes Isak keep quiet. “So, Isak Valtersen, what do you say we ditch these books and just chill?”

 

___

 

They face each other as they rest on Even’s bed. 

 

Even’s eyes follow every line and curve that make up Isak and Isak blushes. 

 

He blushes because he’s never been so closely observed. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t love the feeling of Even’s eyes studying him. 

 

Isak smiles at Even, watching as Even returns it, eyes meeting Isak’s. 

 

“Halla,” Even whispers. It’s been a while since they’ve said anything to each other. They are too busy soaking in the comfortable silence between them. 

 

“Hei,” Isak breathes back, scooting a little closer. He reaches his fingers out to carefully dust over Even’s sore eye before resting his hand over his cheek. His thumb isn’t able to resist scoping over his bruised lip. 

 

Even, being the romantic that he is, kisses Isak’s caressing thumb as he pulls Isak closer to him, “I missed you yesterday.”

 

“At work?”

 

Even nods and Isak offers a sheepish smile. 

 

“I, uh,” he starts, dropping his gaze for a second while he thinks before peeking back up at Even. “I actually was with Xander.”

 

“Why?” Even’s soft exterior shifts to a hard one as he tries hiding his distaste, but still attempts to be supportive. 

 

“I took him his things. And we talked. Mostly I talked,” Isak shrugs. 

 

Even bites his lip, rolling it between his teeth and all Isak can think about is if it hurts or not to do that, “How did that go?”

 

“Fine. I feel like for the first time in a  _ very  _ long time he listened to me. I think actually took in what I had to say.”

 

“Are you going to… try to work it out with him?”

 

Caught off guard by the sudden insecurity in Even’s voice, Isak raises his brows, pushing up on his elbow to look at the other more clearly, “What? Even, you should know better than anyone that I’m not going to try making with him. I like  _ you _ .”

 

“I just… I’m just a little worried, I guess.”

 

“Worried about what, Ev?” The nickname sounds nice coming from Isak, and he feels good using it. It makes him feel domestic and full. He feels surrounded by everything that Even is and everything he makes him feel. 

 

“That I’m not what you expect. I come with baggage, Isak.”

 

Isak shrugs, scooching down the place his ear over Even’s heart as he settles into his arms, “We all do.”

 

“I’m bipolar, Isak,” Even’s breathing slows and Isak isn’t even sure he took a new breath, but he attempts to soothe Even with a light pat on the stomach. 

 

He wants to communicate in as few words as possible, so he presses a kiss over Even’s tshirt before whispering, “It doesn’t change anything.”

  
  
  
  



	41. isak - tirsdag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for the last time. 
> 
> I’m sad to see this verse go, but I’m excited for all that’s to come. But here’s a 4,300 word update to say goodbye to this verse ❤️❤️
> 
> If you read That’s All I Really Know on my page, then you may be happy to hear that I’ve decided to write a sequel ❤️ + the first chapter is up now!! 
> 
> I’m so thankful for you all following me the last few months on this story. So much love and gratitude for all of you. I know (especially lately) a lot of people (and writers) have dropped from the og skam fandom which makes me sad, but I will definitely still be here, writing and trying my best to add to this fandom ❤️ I love you all very much and hope you’re ready for more fic to come. 
> 
> For the last time on this story, happy reading Xx

After seeing the email, Isak is antsy to open it. He reads over it quickly, feeling a blossom of pride in his chest. He is amazed and excited for what this means. He isn’t too sure what being apart of this archive means, but he’s never been chosen for anything quite like this.

 

He doesn’t really think much about it as he copies and pastes the attached link into his and Even’s texts with too many hearts.

 

Isak clicks the link and it opens to an unfamiliar page, but he sees a very familiar set of photos of Even with pink, yellow and blue paint covering him. He smiles at them, feeling a warmth grow in his chest and spread through him.

 

Scrolling past his photos, his eyes subconsciously read over the text at the bottom, titled _Artist Statement._

 

 

  I started this project with one intention, and that was to get a passing grade and say goodbye to this course. I’ve never really been an artistic person, so this wasn’t the easiest task for me. A part of me was annoyed that I couldn’t just pull it together and come up with _one_ solid idea. I was frustrated and I genuinely felt like I wouldn’t be able to finish the project.

  Another part of me, a bigger part of me, was thankful that I’m not artistically inclined. If I wasn’t so lost when it came to the world of art and creativity, I wouldn’t have found Even, my model. Through this process, he’s become one of the most important people in my life.

  With his help, I was able to recreate Leonardo da Vinci’s drawing of _The Vitruvian Man_. Da Vinci created this work as a way to perfectly display the proportions of the human body. The original masterpiece is technical and blunt, but I wanted to move away from that way of thinking.

  Standing in anatomical position - just like in the original piece - my model was painted with the colors of the pansexual flag, just as he openly identifies. He was an excellent centerpiece for this project. With his creative and thoughtful mind it wasn’t hard for him to emotionally, yet wordlessly, display everything I was aiming to share with my audience.

  As time grew closer and closer to the due date, my intentions with the entire project completely changed. And I learned things about people - about myself. I chose to present my project in the way I did _because_ not everything about the human body is as technical and blunt as da Vinci’s original drawing suggests. Life is messy, just like the paint on my model.

  People are complicated and everyone identifies differently - they _love_ differently. They _feel_ differently, just as my model supplies. But at the end of the day, we’re all human. We’re all connected. We can all learn to understand each other better. We can learn to love.

  Through this whole project, I learned how to love, despite pain and heartache. This wasn’t about getting a passing grade anymore. This turned into something much more meaningful as I fell in love with a new form of expression.

  So, this is me thanking my professor for allowing me the opportunity to complete this project. Thank you for encouraging me, throughout the previous semester, to do something I wasn’t familiar with.

  Lastly, thank you, Even Bech Næsheim for too many things. Thank you for opening a new world to me - the outcome of this assignment would’ve been an embarrassment without your help. Thank you for stopping me from making a predictable decision in terms of choosing an art piece to replicate, but also for challenging me and teaching me so much. But mostly, thank you for being so easy to fall in love with.

 

 

He wrote is a few days ago and forgot how sappy he got at the end. Though, he upholds the blush on his cheeks as Even’s name flashes across the screen of his phone a few minutes later.

 

“Halla?” He mumbles into the receiver as he walks across campus, his chin deep in his scarf.

 

“What are you you doing right now?”

 

“I’m going home. I just finished my last class,” Isak answers, butterflies flapping in his stomach because Even hasn’t mentioned the artist statement or Isak’s love declaration in it.

 

“I just got out of biology. I’ll meet you there,” Even breathes out before hanging up, not giving Isak much of an option to speak again. Isak didn’t even get the chance to ask how his make up exam went.

 

Isak sighs, feeling nervous and on edge as he walks a little faster toward the tram stop.

 

___

 

He’s home for ten or so minutes before a knock at the door sounds, grabbing his attention.

 

Isak feels like something is lodged high in his throat as he quietly and slowly approaches his apartment door to let his guest inside.

 

When he pulls open the door, Even walks right in. He seems a little flustered and his every is rolling off of him in waves. Isak isn’t sure how to grasp it, so he decides to just let Even do and say what he needs.

 

He watches Even pace back and forth across the living room, “I have a lot of things to say.”

 

Isak nods, even though Even isn’t paying much attention to him.

 

“First of all,” Even pauses, blue eyes clashing with green, “I passed my exam.”

 

“You did?” Isak asks, a grin painted across his face.

 

“I did. The thirty sixth question was about the xiphoid process and I’m pretty positive I got it right, thanks to you. And there were questions about muscles, bones, ligament and tendons. Even stuff of the Calvin cycle. I thought I wasn’t ready, but taking it, I was feeling really fucking good. My professor graded it while I was there since they weren’t busy and I fucking passed, thanks to you,” Even says, smiling the whole way through. Isak can see his gratitude. And it makes him feel good.

 

“I’m so happy for you. You deserve that grade. You worked so hard.”

 

“You helped. I think you should seriously consider a job in teaching because you would have very successful students.”

 

Isak sighs, shaking his head with a soft smile pulling at his lips.

 

“Moving on,” Even says, hugging out a breath as if exasperated. “I’m so fucking proud of you. Your professor picked your project out of all the other students last semester to be in the archive. That’s fucking incredible, Isak.”

 

Isak blushes, happy and terrified the topic weighing on his mind is being brought up, “I really don’t know what that even means.”

 

“It’s mostly student run,” Even explains. “The graphic design and other computer science majors maintain the archive for the school. Professors pick one student work every semester to have posted there. It’s to display student works that are just… _really_ good. And your professor chose _your_ project, Isak. That’s so cool.”

 

Isak shrugs, correcting Even, “ _Our_ project.”

 

Even shakes his head, “It’s yours. You deserve it.”

 

“I couldn’t have done it without you, though, Even. You carried me through.”

 

“Nei. I helped, but this was all you, “Even smiles, stepping close to Isak. “Which brings me to my last thing,” he says, pulling his phone out. He unlocks it before turning it around to show Isak. It’s zoomed in on the bottom portion of Isak’s artist statement.

 

Isak stares at it, the butterflies he’d been feeling all morning have stopped their movements as they turn to heavy stones dropping in his stomach. He feels heavy and paralyzed as he stared at the last sentence, _Thank you for being so easy to fall in love with._ Isak swallows, waiting for Even to speak.

 

“I’ve been reading this over and over again since you sent me the link. And I’ve been wracking my brain for some kind of logical explanation for it, but I just… What are you saying, here?”

 

Isak presses his lips together firmly, finally chancing a look at Even’s desperate expression, “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

“I just,” Even starts, but stops to breathe out a heavy breath and regather himself. When his voice returns, it comes out in a whisper, “I just need to hear you say it.”

 

Isak breathes in and out deeply, focusing back on his written statement, _Thank you for being so easy to fall in love with._ After skimming the line again, he finally speaks out, voice in the same whisper as Even’s, “I love you. I’m in love with you. I didn’t want to admit it, because let’s get real, I’m a fucking mess. And part of me says it’s too soon and that I know practically nothing about you since it’s only been a couple weeks but… Even, I don’t care, anymore. Because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and _I love you_.”

 

“You mean it?”

 

Isak nods, “Yeah, I do.”

 

And suddenly lips were on his as Even tangled his fingers through Isak’s curls before pulling away slightly, “God, I love you, too. I love you so much, Isak.”

 

“You love me?” Isak asks, almost sounding surprised.

 

“I have never imagined loving someone could feel so indescribably good.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Isak watches Even nods and he presses a soft kiss to his mouth again, “Yeah.”

 

And Isak can’t take it anymore as he pulls Even in, letting their lips collide.

 

They kiss and kiss and all Isak can think of is Even’s mouth and how grateful he is that Jonas is away for the rest of the day.

 

Isak tugs at Even’s bicep, mumbling against his mouth, “Let’s go to my room.”

 

But, Even pulls away, shaking his head, “I don’t want to do anything you aren’t ready for. This is new.”

 

Isak sighs, pushing up against Even’s body with an emotional look. His green eyes wander over Even’s structures and lines, taking everything in.

 

Even stays silent, letting Isak’s eyes float over him.

 

Isak is pleased that the silence isn’t awkward or embarrassing. He thinks about everything that has happened up to this moment between himself and Even.

 

To think that at one point, not long ago, Even was a nameless face. He was simply the boy Isak was crushing on. And now, here they are. After heartbreak, arguments and too many insults later, Isak could confidently look at Even and feel all the love in the world.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Isak watches Even numbly nod, “I trust you too much, I think.”

 

Isak only smiles, stepping back to pull his shirt off, “Then trust me when I say that I want this.”

 

Isak watched Even’s eyes trail over this skin. He feels a little exposed but the eyes that observe him make him feel warm.

 

When Even nods, Isak smiles, letting the two fall back into a slow trade of many kisses as they move toward Isak’s room.

 

They lie on Isak’s bed together, Even hovering over Isak and Isak feeling like he’s going to explode with emotion. He feels so happy to be kissing Even and to be feeling him. His hands are gentle on Isak’s body, opposed to how rough as hurried Xander’s would be.

 

Isak’s hands find the hem of Even’s cotton shirt, pushing it up his back to feel his spine and his muscles. Isak’s lower region is growing more and more constructed as he helps Even with taking his shirt off. The skin to skin contact of their upper bodies feels nice, but wants more. He can’t tell Even feels the same way as he pulls back from their kissing.

 

Even’s fingers graze over the front zipper on Isak’s jeans, which forces an embarrassing noise to leave the younger boy. Even smiles, though, “I’m going to take your pants off, now. Is that okay?”

 

Isak nods his head quickly, lifting his hips to make Even’s job easier. His lips are raw and bruised, but he can’t stop this. He needs to keep going.

 

Isak sits up, wanting Even’s mouth again, but Even pushes at Isak’s chest, “Just relax.”

 

He wants this so fucking badly and he wants it _now,_ but he decides to obey, as he rests back down on the pillows. Even drags Isak’s jeans down his legs at an alarmingly slow rate. It drives Isak wild, but he can’t help himself as he watches more of his skin become displayed.

 

Finally, the jeans are thrown to the floor and Isak earns a kiss on the inside of his knee as Even speaks, “Now, spread out your arms. Palms up.”

 

Confused, Isak does as told. And Even straightens Isak’s knees, creating a V shape around himself.

 

Even smiles down at Isak, running his hands over his legs, “Right now, you’re in the perfect anatomical position. Or, what you’d now also recognize as da Vinci’s masterpiece that is The Vitruvian Man.”

 

Isak pants curses, “Fuck, Even.”

 

“There are 206 bones in an adult human body, with more than six _hundred_ individual muscles.”

 

Isak is writhing under Even’s gaze, but he knows Even isn’t paying too much attention to him. Or he’ll get very _very_ distracted.

 

Even reaches behind him, grabbing both of Isak’s feet. “Phalanges, metatarsals, and tarsals make up your toes, feet and ankles.” He slowly guides his hands up the the backs of his ankles, holding his Achilles’ tendon, “Your tibia and fibula are your leg bones.” Even’s hands map out where they are. Running his fingers along his shins to emphasize the tibia. “People confuse these all the time, but I had a really good tutor to teach me the differences. Tibia is your shin, and fibula is on the outside. It sort of… follows the curve of your calf - or scientifically known as your gastrocnemius.” Even’s cupped hands trace Isak’s calves as he says it.

 

Isak whines as Even’s gently touches each of his kneecaps. He’s growing almost too impatient. And the hardness in his boxers is tenting the fabric. “Your kneecaps are your patellas. They’re floating bones, meaning they aren’t attached.”

 

Even stops his anatomy lesson to softly push around said floating bones. And despite being painfully turned on, Isak can’t help but find the human body fascinating, especially when Even is talking about it.

 

“I shouldn’t be getting turned on by you moving around my kneecaps, but _fuck_ ,” Isak pants, pushing his head back into the mattress.

 

Even smirks, guiding his hands up Isak’s strong thighs, “The largest bone in the human body is the femur. Your thigh bones. They’re surrounded by two major muscle groups, quadriceps in the front and hamstrings in the back.”

 

And finally, fucking _finally_ , Even gets his mouth on Isak’s body, letting his lips trail up and down his thighs. Isak cries out into the quiet room as Even opens his legs, softly nipping at the insides of them. The skin there is delicate and with every bite, Isak is sure Even feels him quiver and jerk.

 

Even licks over his bites and nibbles in a slight apology as some red marks are left behind.

 

“Next, your pelvic girdle is where the femur connects. The pelvis is anatomically broken into separate sections, but we don’t need to go over that. The pelvis is home to the reproductive organs,” Even mumbles, leaning down the press a kiss on Isak’s lowers abdomen, the muscles tightening underneath.

 

Even returns Isak’s legs into their initial anatomical position as he continues on the rest of the body. He explains that there are three parts to the spine and each part has a name and different number of vertebrae. He does the same for the ribs and each bone and associating muscle in the arms. And following a brief description over abdominal organs, Isak feels Even’s mouth plan a kiss over Isak’s heart.

 

It makes those butterflies flutter again, bringing them back to life in Isak’s stomach, “The human heart pumps more than six thousand liters every day. That’s a fuckton of blood, but it’s keep you living, just like everything else in this perfect body of yours.”

 

Isak blushes, but he’s sure Even can’t tell, considering his entire body is flushed red in desperation and neediness.

 

Even kisses Isak’s chin, whispering, “Mandible.”

 

Another kiss on his upper lip, “Maxilla.”

 

Each cheek gets a kiss, “Zygomatics.”

 

And his forehead, “Frontal bone of the skull, which protects the brain.”

 

Isak moves, reaching around Even’s neck to hold him closer. He kisses him two, three, four times before stopping to look into the oceans of Even’s eyes, “And you, Even Bech Næsheim, have the most beautiful brain - one that is smart and creative, but also emotional and loyal; a brain that I _love_.”

 

Isak watches Even pout in gratitude before connecting their mouth again in a soft, more loving kiss. Then, Isak feels Even’s hands push the waistband of his boxers down, leaving Isak exposed. Isak moans, lifting his hips to meet Even’s stomach.

 

“Do something, come on,” he breathes against Even’s mouth.

 

Even chuckles, rubbing his thumbs into Isak’s hip bones, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Sighing heavily, Isak sits up, reaching into his side drawer by his bed. He produced condoms and lube from said drawer, before cupping Even’s face in his hands. “I want everything with you.”

 

Even’s eyes seem to shift a shade darker and deeper as he launches forward, kissing Isak passionately.

 

Isak takes it. And he loves every second of it. Every moment of it.

 

He loses himself in everything that Even is.

 

The room grows hot as they touch each other’s skin. Even rids himself of his pants and boxers, leaving him naked, just as Isak is.

 

And Isak feels so much when Even presses them together, all skin on skin.

 

Even is gentle in his movements and it makes Isak feel more loved than ever before.

 

___

 

Isak grows sleepy, resting heavily against Even’s chest. He’s never had sex like that before and he’s sure to let Even know that, “You’re good at that.”

 

“At what?”

 

Isak blushes, touching his nose to Even’s collarbones, trailing off, “You know…”

 

“ _Oh_ , you mean talking about anatomy,” Even jokes. “I practiced all the bones, muscles and organs yesterday for my test. How do you think you I did?”

 

Isak laughs, pulling back to look at him, “That’s not what I meant, and you _know_ it. Although, I can’t say I’m not impressed by your anatomy knowledge. You really learned that shit.”

 

“I had an excellent tutor, you know?”

 

“Did you?”

 

“I did.”

 

The younger boy smiles, leaning up to kiss Even’s mouth. It’s a sticky kiss and it drags itself out.

 

Even’s hand comes up, cupping Isak’s jaw to pull him into another deep kiss. He licks into Isak’s mouth and Isak invites it, pressing into Even more.

 

When they separate, Isak looks into blue eyes, “I meant the sex, though.”

 

“Right, the sex. It was good, wasn’t it?” Even urges, rubbing up and down Isak’s arm as he pulls his closer.

 

Isak nods into his chest, pushing down a blush that’s fighting to surface, “Probably the best I’ve ever had.”

 

Even hums in agreement, pressing a firm kiss to Isak’s curls, “I can’t exactly argue.”

 

It’s quiet for a couple minutes before Isak shifts again, moving up to rest on an elbow so he can look down at his lover. “So, what now?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Where does this leave us? What happens next?”

 

Even smiles and it makes Isak’s heart flutter. He watches Even’s eyes dance across his face before he gently pushes Isak back onto his back. Even hovers over Isak, noses touching and rubbing as he lightly, _lightly_ litters kisses onto Isak’s mouth, “ _What happens next?_ Well, I’m going to call out of work tonight and we are going on a fancy date. I’ll take you wherever you want to go and we can make fun of tourists and get a little drunk. Then, end the night with some dancing or maybe a movie.”

 

Isak lets the idea roll around in his brain before he decides to reject it, shaking his head softly. He kisses Even’s cheek before making his own pitch, using details in the same way Even did, “Nei. I say you go to work - I’ll come, too. I have some things to finish for school. _Then,_ I get some food for us. Maybe Chinese or pizza or whatever you’re in the mood for and we eat it together on your break. After, we get on the tram and make out in back seats. We’ll miss our stop and have to take the long way home. And when we get back to one of our apartments, you can show me what else you learned in anatomy.” He ends his proposal with a teasing lilt and wiggling eyebrows.

 

Even smiles, nodding, “I think I like that idea better.”

 

“I thought you would,” Isak hums, pulling Even down to kiss his again and again.

 

Just because he can.

 

“And Even?” Isak whispers as he breaks off. Even’s raises his brows, encouraging Isak to keep talking. Isak smiles softly, “We can end the night by saying ‘I love you,’ yeah?”

 

Even nods, his lips tugging into a quiet grin, “Always. Any time.”

 

They kiss once more before Isak says it, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

___

 

A few hours later, the two boys are walking hand in hand toward the bookstore. Isak feels joy in his heart with every step.

 

Isak watches Even Snapchat a few people as they walk together and holds his phone out to get a few good pictures of the two of them. On one particular photo, Isak swoops in, pressing a hard kiss onto Even’s cheek.

 

The sweet smile on Even’s face had Isak beaming, as well.

 

“Save that,” Isak says, leaning further into Even’s side.

 

“I’ll send it you,” Even says, immediately pulling up their text conversation to send to Isak.

 

Isak catches sight of his contact name in Even’s phone, reciting it out loud, “The Prettiest Boy I’ve Ever Seen?”

 

Even nods, without any shame in his actions, “it was the only name I saw that was perfectly fitting.”

 

“You’re serious?” Isak stops walking to turn face Even.

 

Even kisses Isak’s mouth, “Always.”

 

Isak drops Even’s hand to wrap one arm around his middle and his other hand around the back of his neck to bring him down for another deep kiss. The kiss turns long and languid, provoking Even to walk Isak backward toward a tree.

 

And Isak can only think, _Wow. We’re_ that _couple._

 

His fingers ran through Even’s wild hair, tugging and scratching.

 

It isn’t until Isak makes an obscene noise that snaps him out of their public display as he ducks out of their kiss with a deep blush. Even chuckles, pulling Isak back onto the sidewalk.

 

Isak lets his arms wrap around Even’s middle as Even’s arm is then thrown over Isak’s shoulder, drawing him in for more face kisses as they continue walking.

 

“Now, come on. You’re going to make me late.”

 

“ _I’m_ going to make you late?” Isak laughs, “I think _you’re_ going to make you late.”

 

“What? Nei!”

 

They gets to the doors of the bookstore and Even opens the door for them, the familiar bell jingling from the top.

 

The two joke together as they approach the desk where they find Yousef and Mikael looking at them with accusing smiles.

 

“Hei, boys,” Yousef greets with a chuckle in his tone.

 

Isak blushes and Even smiles, “Halla.”

 

“You’re late,” Mikael says.

 

“Sorry,” Even starts, squeezing Isak closer as he says, “I got distracted by making out with my boyfriend.”

 

Yousef and Mikael snicker as Isak’s eyes snap up to meet Even’s, “Boyfriend?”

 

Even smiles, nodding, “Boyfriend.”

 

Isak lets his mouth mirror the joy Even was displaying as he moves forward, pressing their lips together.

 

“We’re going to leave you alone for a minute,” Yousef suggests. “This seems like a private moment.”

 

Mikael playful stares the two lovers down, “Five minutes, Ev. That’s all I’m giving you.”

 

Yousef shakes his head, pushing Mikael to walk with him, “Oh, shut it. I’m the manager here, not you.”

 

As they bicker, Isak just keeps staring at Even, repeating, “Boyfriend?”

 

Even nods, “If you like that. I know that I do.”

 

Isak grins, pecking his mouth again, “I like it.”

 

“I like you.”

 

“I like you, too,” Isak whispers. His face grows serious as he lets his eyes falls to Even’s chest. “I know I shouldn’t compare you to Xander, I mean, you two are completely different from each other. But… I can’t help but notice how good you make me feel. Better than Xander ever did. Better than he ever _could_. It’s the little things, really - like kissing me against trees and having my contact name be something ridiculously cheesy. It means a lot to me, Even.”

 

Even cups Isak’s face in his hands, “I mean it when I say that I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They share a few more kisses, keeping them innocent. It is Even’s place of work, after all.

 

Even smiles, “I really should get to work. You go sit down and I’ll come over when things are slow. And I was thinking… if it’s not too forward, you could stay the night at my place tonight?”

 

Isak nods, feeling so much happiness fill him as he steals one more peck and heads to his normal seat across the room. He pulls out some books and assignments before he checks his phone.

 

He sees the photo Even sent him and he decides his best friend would want to know what happened.

 

So, he types _Jonas Noah_ into the _to:_ section, attaches the photo and hits send.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end ❤️❤️ 
> 
> I love you all. Thank you so much.


End file.
